


Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, always accepting prompts on my tumblr, more relationships will be added as I write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the prompts I'm given on my tumblr. Will be completely random. Rating may change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Bianca did adore as snatch game what happened backstage after

“You bitch!”

Bianca heard the shout only a second before Adore collided with her, a mess of red hair and flannel. She barked a laugh, buzzed from the heat and the adrenaline of the stage, and the feeling of Adore’s arms surrounding her made her stomach flip. Nerves. They made her feel guilty almost, and she needed to change the scene.

“You look like a middle aged lesbian headed to a poetry reading but I didn’t read you for that, consider yourself lucky!” Bianca snarked, baring her teeth in a smile to the other queen, tugging her along to the dressing rooms. She felt weird dressed as Adore in front of her, especially with the big red wig to match.

Adore smirked, pulling her to a stop as soon as they were a little away from the commotion of the stage. “I think you pull it off.” Sometimes Adore oozed confidence in a way that made even Bianca jealous. It hurt her heart knowing that a lot of it wasn’t real. That didn’t mean it wasn’t eye-catching, or transcendent, because it was, and Adore’s words stuck in Bianca’s head.

“No one can pull this look off, honey.” She smiled and slid past the younger queen into her dressing room. She needed to change, and that was a lot of work that she didn’t have time for, honestly. Adore followed her in.

“Don’t you need to be on stage soon, queen?” Bianca said. She was sweating like crazy after being under those heavy lights for so long, and Adores proximity to her was starting to feel like more than it actually was. Bianca drew in a deep breath and got to work doing up her make up. She’d toned it down for the snatch game so much it didn’t feel like her anymore.

Adore fell into a spare seat and started combing her hands threw her wig. They were always so knotted before the show could even start. Bianca didn’t know how she managed to live like that, but it was so uniquely _Adore_ that she couldn’t help but smile in the mirror at her. “No, bitch, I’m chilling.”

Bianca was fixing her eyes, but paused to glance at Adore. The faint smell of weed in the air made her eyebrows rise, and Adore made a face at her. She laughed at the younger girl. “Been hanging out with Laganja again?”

“I don’t need Laganja to be _cool_ , girl.” Adore slurred. She slid out of her seat to lean on Bianca’s vanity table, rifling through her make up as if she were looking for something. Bianca knew she was just looking for a distraction.

Bianca went back to her make up, letting a comfortable, familiar silence spread across the room like a fog. Bianca was tense, so tense, and Adore was not helping. She was comfortable being in people’s spaces all the time, and any other time that would be okay, but not anymore. Not since drunkenly flirting had become the norm and the online frenzy that surrounded their relationship had come to the forefront lately.

People thought they were having sex.

Did she want to have sex with Adore? Bianca wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore, but right now she needed Adore out of her way so she could think. She turned away to face the queen, hoping an excuse to ask her to leave would just fall out of her mouth, but when her eyes found her, Adore’s eyes were glued to her own. And they were captivating at least.

Her mouth was still hanging open, and Adore grinned at her in that semi-mysterious way of hers that honestly made Bianca wish she could read minds.

“You’ll catch flies,” she whispered, winking at Bianca before going to close her mouth for her. Bianca bet her to it, but Adore’s hand still grazed her skin and it burned at her touch.

“Adore,” she warned, backing away just a step out of reach. She trailed off as Adore closed the space again, tilting her head like she had asked a question. Bianca was silenced, and the power over her seemed to have gone straight to Adore’s head. She was smirking now and Bianca realised that this was happening now. She smiled, feeling a little out of place in this situation with someone like _her_.

All of a sudden, Adore had surged forward, her hands firmly gripping Bianca’s shoulders, and she pulled her into a kiss. Bianca, for her part, was frozen in place, a little panicked and a lot stressed, but her hands found their way to Adore’s hips on their own. She ran them along the softness of her skin under the hem of her shirt. What was she doing? This was Adore. This was _Danny_.

And she was Roy.

What was she doing?

Adore’s hands had migrated up, holding her by the back of her head. It was in that moment that Bianca realised that she was kissing back, and had been this whole time, and maybe that wasn’t very indicative of what she was thinking. But Adore’s lips were soft and she tasted like weed and lipstick and Bianca wished there was nothing else to this. Wished she could just hold Adore and push her against the door and just make out with her like a normal person would with someone they like.

But they weren’t those people. They were drag queens with a social presence and people watching them and Adore was so young and time still meant nothing to her. Bianca tore herself away. She stumbled back until her back hit a wall and she was panting.

Adore looked so dishevelled and beautiful and Bianca was jealous of her ability to just do things. She wished she could do that too.

“What was that?” She asked, but winced at how it came it. So much rougher than she expected it to be.

Adore seemed worried, her eyes were wide and her chest heaved. Bianca wished she could kiss her again.

Adore didn’t say anything. She let out a shaky breath and looked deep into Bianca’s eyes. For a second she looked like she knew what she wanted to say. Her lips were parted, swollen slightly from their kiss, and Bianca would have done awful things in that moment for Adore to speak and break the tension.

Instead, she bolted. Right out the door, Adore ran, and the door slammed shut behind her with such a thud Bianca jumped. She couldn’t breathe. She wanted to give chase, but as the door opened and she looked into the confused crowds of people, with Adore no longer in sight, her heart sank.

Bianca shut the door and leaned up against it, heaving a sigh. What had she done? She slid back into her chair.

Quickly, she whipped out her phone, pulling off her wig. The red reminded her too much of Adore.

How could she fix this?

She didn’t need to do anything it seemed, as the door slammed open again and Adore strode in, a joint hidden carefully in her hand and her eyes furious. Or sad maybe, Bianca wasn’t sure. She didn’t wait to decide.

Again, her mouth opened, this time to spit something nasty maybe, or even apologise in a mean kind of way. But instead, Bianca surged forward into her arms. “I’m sorry, I sounded like a bitch didn’t I?”

Adore huffed, sarcastic. “Did you?”

“I was surprised! You kinda sprung that on me.”

Adore ducked her head away from Bianca’s eyes. “Maybe, still what the fuck…”

Bianca smiled, and a brave part of her made a decision without consulting the rest for her. Again, her lips met the other queens and her legs wobbled. Adore was such a great kisser.

Maybe they could make this work.


	2. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixya on a tour bus being super cuddly and fluffy and sharing a bed

The bus journey was getting rough. They bounced over every pot hole and the heat and the close quarters were starting to get to everyone aboard. Katya was sitting at the back, fanning herself aggressively and glaring ahead of her. She was in full drag, but she was beginning to regret not taking it off earlier like most of the rest of the girls had. Now she was almost too tired.

Beside her Trixie was on her phone. She had fallen into the seat beside Katya as soon as the show was over, and even as the hours trailed into night and people had begun to migrate towards their beds, they remained. Something about the adrenaline of the show had kept them awake that night. Honestly, Katya was exhausted but something about Trixie’s body pressed up against her own, and the light from her phone in her eyes, kept her from going to bed.

The other queens on the bus were long gone, and if you listened closely you could hear them all snoring from behind their curtains. Trixie locked her phone and threw it on her lap. She tilted her head and met Katya’s eyes. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah,” Katya nodded, her eyes falling shut. She forced them open again. “Bed?”

Katya was barely audible. Trixie, as if she had forgotten to earlier, checked her phone for the time. It must have been almost morning.

“Uhhh,” Trixie groaned. Her head dropped down onto Katya’s and Katya was suddenly very, _very_ awake. “It’s so late. My bunk is so high up.” At one point Trixie had been okay with being up there, but that had faded fast as time went on and climbing up into it became a chore.

Katya slung her arm around Trixie’s shoulder, toying with her wig. It was half off anyway and Trixie leaned hard up against her, suddenly sleepy without her phone. She groaned, “We have to take our make-up off, fuck.” She whispered. Katya could feel the driver’s eyes darting to them. She wondered if he cared at all. Her grip on Trixie’s shoulder tightened.

“Sleep with me tonight.” She whispered into Trixie’s wig, startling her a little. She grinned when the other queen stiffened.

“People will see-“

“People don’t care!” Katya was careful to stay quiet, when in reality she just wanted to win this one. She rested her hand on Trixie’s thigh, and she grinned at the way it tensed in response to her touch. “No one here cares.” She left her hand where it was, eyes darting slowly between the driver and Trixie’s rapidly reddening face.

Suddenly Trixie rose, struggling her way to her feet and Katya whined a little at the loss. “Bathroom,” Trixie muttered, face blank. “C’mon.”

Katya grinned up at her, teeth gleaming in the quiet light of the bus lights. Not sparing another glance for anyone besides Trixie, she took the offered hand and sprung to her feet to de-drag with her. Almost dizzy with sleep, they leaned together and brushed their teeth. It took so long to get out of their costumes, it was almost sunrise by the time they were done. It didn’t matter, they didn’t have to be up until tomorrow night technically.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Katya couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Trixie paused in front of the bed, wriggling under Katya’s touch, stretching a little. She yawned. Katya wrapped herself around her from behind.

“Sleep with me.” Katya repeated, barely audible. Ginger and Pearl were asleep right behind them, with only a curtain to shield them from sound.

“You have to buy me dinner first,” Trixie whispered, but freed herself from Katya’s grip and slipped into the sheets of the bottom pod, opening the covers for Katya, who practically leapt into her arms. “What kind of whore do you take me for?”

Katya shushed her, wrapping her arms around the other queen and settling into the tiny bed together. They’re bodies barely fit, and they’re legs were uncomfortable crushed together in a tangle of pale skin. Trixie’s arm curled around her and Katya couldn’t help but relax in his arms, because he was he again, Brian. The lines were blurred and Katya was tired.

It was so warm in Trixie’s arms, and Katya could feel sleep tugging at her. She could fell Trixie’s hands on her back and her lips pressing to the side of her head and she grinned.

Trixie as quiet, but she had something to say, Katya could tell by the way she held herself, even lying down. She held her in a stiff kind of way that remained even as Katya wriggled and found a less uncomfortable position.

“I love you, you know that?” Trixie was almost silent, but the words slid out of her like a prayer.

Katya blinked herself away, propping herself up to stare into Trixie’s eyes. “Of course.”

“And we’ll tell people after the tour.”

“I know,” Katya almost laughed, but lay back down again. “Don’t worry about that, sleep now. It’s so early and late at the same time.” She was slurring her words, and tightened her grip on the body beside her. “And I love you too, Tracy.”

Trixie let out a breath, relaxing and closing her eyes. “Good night.”

Katya nuzzled against her. ‘Coming out’ again was a problem for the future, and future Katya would deal with it. For now, she could sleep, and tomorrow they’d deal with Ginger teasing them and brush it off somehow, but that was later. This was now. And Trixie was so warm.

 


	3. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Long distance Trixya

Katya lay in bed, watching the skype home screen load itself up for what felt like the millionth time. The sounds echoed in through her earphones. Katya knew it was psychological, that her heart jumped at the damn Skype noises, but her body buzzed with excitement and honestly, she didn’t care for the specifics of where the feelings were coming from.

Trixie was already online, and Katya instantly hit the call button. The lights in her room were shit, and reflected on her face bad enough to make her look just a little bit like a serial killer, but it was okay. Trixie would not care.

They hadn’t seen each other in almost 5 months. Commitments and work had driven them apart and it was starting to really irritate Katya. She missed her boyfriend and this was stupid.

Trixie answered after a second. She was on her phone, walking still, and Katya wished she could just _know_ where she was and where she was walking too. The way she could if they were physically together.

“Hey, girl!” Trixie was grinning down the phone, eyes darting between wherever she was going and the screen. Katya realised the other queen was inside, probably in her own hotel.

“Tracy!”

Trixie had arrived at her door and was struggling with the key card. “One second,” Trixie drawled, finally fighting the lock open and stumbling into her room. As the lights came on, Katya felt that familiar pang of loss when Trixie’s face came into view properly. She was already out of drag and Katya wished she could teleport to her side.

“Okay, I’m in, can I call you back on my laptop? I didn’t want to wait to see you.” Katya rolled her eyes, but the fondness in her eyes remained, and Trixie was proud to say she was the cause of that.

Katya lay down, putting her laptop down on the bed beside her and lying across it. “Yeah, babe, I can wait another second.”

Trixie chattered on for a second, saying goodbyes as if she wouldn’t be back in less than five minutes. It was cute. Katya loved her.

It would be so long until she could kiss her again.

“I’ll be right back I literally just have to open my laptop!” Trixie was doing just that as she spoke, and Katya couldn’t help but melt watching her moving about. It was only a portion of the domesticity of actually being there, but for now, she was okay with it.

“You can hang up, Tracy. I’ll be right here.” She laughs at Trixie’s eye roll but it fades fast when her laptop fades to black. As if she hadn’t done it before, Katya wished that they had no responsibilities that would tear them apart any longer. And, as if she didn’t dwell on the idea daily, she wondered if booking a month off and flying over to Trixie would be a good idea.

It didn’t seem to have any negatives as far as she could see.

And Trixie was not meant to be back for 3 more months.

What the fuck.

Katya brushed the thought aside. She didn’t have much time until Trixie called back, and she had plans for her when she came back.

Katya slid off the bed and unbuckled her belt, stripping quickly and lying back down with a colourful pose to finish off the look. Long distance was shit, and seemed to be 90% skype sex. Not that she was complaining. And not as if she didn’t instigate it, almost every single time.

When Trixie did call back, Katya’s heart soared at the sound, and she answered so quickly she almost forgot to put on the bedroom eyes. Which was spooky, honestly.

Maybe she should buy that plane ticket soon.


	4. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore thinks Bianca is cheating on her with Courtney. Love some angst in the morning

Adore hated that that seed of doubt had been planted. Somewhere, deep in her mind, she knew that something was wrong. Things were different now, now that they were together so _rarely_.

It was 2am, and Adore was awake in her living room, watching a joint burn away in her grip. She couldn’t sleep. Bianca had been gone for weeks.

She hadn’t called in a few days. Adore wasn’t exactly sure how many. It felt like forever.

She hated herself for considering it. Bianca wasn’t like that. She never, ever, led Adore to believe that she even really saw anyone else on Adore’s level.

Except _her_. Courtney.

Adore felt the guilt course through her. Courtney was her friend, and Bianca was… her boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever, both. But all she could think of was Courtney in Bianca’s Instagram pictures, where she had been before. Which was stupid. But the feelings were still there, and Adore hated them.

She felt crazy.

Her free hand twirled her phone, round and round, as time ticked by. Her fingers itched to call, but she knew she was high, and she would bring it up. Was it daytime where Bianca was, she thought? Or was it even later into the night? She was always terrible with time zones.

She felt embarrassed, and anxious. She wanted to get up and walk around. She wanted it to be tomorrow, when she could call without looking like a maniac.

She wanted Bianca to come home, and either banish these thoughts, or confirm them.

Anything would be better than this middle ground.

Instead, Adore took a huge drag of her smoke, and unlocked her phone. Before she could even release the smoke from her lungs, she had a text ready to send. Her eyes hovered over the send button. She took another drag, and sent it.

“We need to talk about some stuff.”

That was it. It was out there.

Adore felt a weight fall from her shoulders, and slumped down into her seat. She was tired now, without that stress hanging off of her. There was a new stress, but that would only hit her in the morning. For now, she’d done what she wanted to do, and done it right.

She’d talk to Bianca tomorrow, and straighten it all out.

* * *

Adore woke on the couch. It was morning, and bright light shone in from every angle. But that wasn’t what woke her. Her buzzing phone, left on vibrate after she didn’t want to be bothered the day before, had shook itself off the table and onto the floor, where it continued to obnoxiously buzz.

How long had she slept through that?

Sighing, Adore let out a breath that tasted like ash. She reached for her phone and pulled herself back up into a sitting position. It was midday already, and there was a pain in her neck that barely let her move.

 _6 missed calls from Bianca_ , go figure.  

Adore rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to deal with this anymore. She felt her sadness replaced with a flash of anger, and, as Bianca’s name and picture flashed up on her screen again, she rejected the call without letting it ring, and threw it towards the couch. She needed to get up and stretch. And maybe get a coffee.

Then she could deal with Bianca.

Adore almost regretted giving into her worries last night. Not that she felt it was unjustified, but now that she was faced with confronting Bianca, she was worried. It was rare for Bianca to turn her quick, biting wit on Adore, but when it did happen, she could never keep up with it. She wasn’t in the mood to get read.

While she was brewing her coffee, her hands itched for her phone, but she wasn’t bothered. In her mind, she could see Bianca, knowing she was caught or whatever.

She was probably with Courtney at that very moment.

Adore shuddered, but internalised the anger. It could help her if this call ended up in a shouting match.

She couldn’t avoid her forever.

Adore was leaning against the counter, her eyes glued to the couch, where her phone had lit up again. Bianca will have blown up her voicemail like that. Adore always forgot she used that kinda old people shit.

“Fuck this,” Adore whispered to herself. She’d set this up herself, she couldn’t hide now, plus this was Bianca, she wasn’t going to hurt her.

That was a lie. That was the whole point. Adore was already hurt.

She had the phone in her hands, and Bianca’s big smiling face grinned up at her from the screen. They were cuddled up on the set of some show, and Adore’s heart yearned to go back in time. When Bianca actually loved her.

“Hello?” Bianca was talking almost before Adore had the phone up to her ear. Adore wanted to roll her eyes, but her chest swelled at the sound of that voice. “Adore? What’s happened? Are you okay?”

Bianca rattled off questions, giving Adore a few seconds to answer between them and getting more worked up when she didn’t say anything at all. Adore didn’t know what she was going to say at all. She was breathing, heavily, and she wondered if Bianca could hear it.

“Adore?” Bianca repeated. Adore could hear her moving around wherever she was. She did that sometimes, when she was stressed out. Probably because she was caught. Bianca didn’t do it very often.

“Yeah,” finally Adore spoke, and she could hear the rush of air out of Bianca’s lungs at the sound of her voice.

“Oh thank god, I thought something had _happened_? Are you okay?”

Bianca still had her performing voice on. That one that meant she was barely off the stage, or headed on soon. Adore felt bad that she might ruin her show. For the fans.

Otherwise she didn’t care.

Her throat was burning, and she could feel her breathing coming fasting but if Adore was anything, she was true to herself. And she wasn’t okay with this.

“Are you cheating on me?”

Bianca, who had been rustling around before, fell silent for a moment. “What?” she said, completely monotone and Adore’s hand clutched hard to the phone. She was right, but Bianca hadn’t figured out that she knew. Well too bad for her.

“I don’t have to repeat myself, you heard me.” Adore replied, trying to keep her voice in check. Her throat hurt so much she ran the risk of cracking when she spoke, and she, just for a moment, wished she hadn’t started this. She locked away that feeling quickly. This needed to happen.

She just wanted that confession. Then she could full on do the break up thing, burn her pictures and throw out gifts. To actually start a process instead of this middle ground.

Bianca was silent still, completely. Adore was almost worried the line had gone dead before she spoke again. “Danny… I would never, ever-“

Adore scoffed, loud. “Don’t fuck with me, I know, bitch. I figured it out.”

It was Bianca’s turn to scoff then, but she didn’t sound as biting as Adore thought she might. “You really, really haven’t. I’m telling you that straight up. I have never cheated on you. I have never _thought_ of cheating on you. That’s the truth.”

Adore pulled at a thread on her shirt. Bianca’s calm voice wasn’t what she expected. It was scarier this way.

She let out a long, slow breath. It was hard to keep her head steady. There were so many emotions swirling around in her head. Was she wrong? That little bit of hope made her feel sick. She was so angry, but she was so relieved to hear Bianca’s voice again.

“Then why do I feel like you are?” she was whispering, but she could barely tell. All she could hear was Bianca’s steady breathing over the phone. She remembered relying on that sound, and the rise and fall of Bianca’s body to calm her down when she was touring, and it had the same effect now.

Bianca made a sound at the back of her throat, and Adore could practically hear her thinking.

She wanted to know what she was thinking. Bianca used to just say anything she would think, but this wasn’t the time. This was different now.

They stayed on the line, both silent, for longer than Adore thought possible. She didn’t want this call to end, not truly. This was Bianca, and she could have just ruined it.

Suddenly, Bianca spoke again. “Can you believe me when I say that what you’re thinking isn’t true?” She was quieter than Adore had ever heard her speak.

“I don’t know. I want too.”

Bianca seemed to brighten up then. The silence on the other end of the line became more animated somehow.

“Then I’m coming home.”

Adore’s eyes widened, and her legs got weak. “I can’t let you come home you’re on tour.” She spoke like it was an obvious thing, but the hope in her chest was growing, almost bursting out of her.

“I really don’t give a fuck. They can reschedule. If people can get sick and not do shows, then I can lie about being sick, and not do shows. I’m coming home.”

Bianca had made up her mind, that was clear, and Adore felt herself grinning. “Fuck, okay.”


	5. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya are both youtubers that start watching each other videos and their fans start shipping them together so they start talking

It had started about a year ago. Kaya had stumbled across one of Trixie’s make-up videos while she was reasonably high. It was such a chance, because Katya wasn’t hugely into those kinds of videos, but this one calmed her down. Which was nothing short of a miracle.

Not only that, but she had been livestreaming, trying to figure out what her audience could want next. That wasn’t exactly hard, since so many were willing to sit there and watch her roll a joint and smoke it, with little to no commentary. But while the stream had possibly been a let-down, before she had turned off the camera, she came across Trixie.

And she found herself laughing for the first time in a while. Off-script, that is.

A lot of her fans liked Trixie too. Her comments had erupted when they heard the video playing in the background of Katya’s stream.

That was that, they’re careers had been linked ever since.

The very next day, Trixie had tweeted, and sent their collective fanbase into a frenzy.

“Flattering, but I’m not into smokers.” There was even a wink face there, teasing, riling up her fans. Trixie knew how to do Youtube. She was seasoned, where Katya was not, with an audience built from years of committed people. Katya was newer, but honestly, didn’t find it too hard to build a base for herself. People would watch anything for a distraction. And that was her.

Katya had known that that tweet was an invitation, and immediately sent Trixie a message.

“Offended.”

She sent the one word with some vigour, hoping it would land, and left her phone. It would probably take day before Trixie would even consider replying.

Not the case, and, in what felt like less than a week, they were chatting normally, friendly, and the fans were tying themselves in knots trying to figure out what was happening.

Trixie once said that having ‘shippers’ could only help their careers, and they were already friends, so what was the harm in a little teasing for the people at home. A touch here, a stare there, and fame came like a freight train.

That was all well and good, but Katya wasn’t okay.

There was more to it than the charade, and she knew it. She’d felt that stirring the first time she’d even seen Trixie, and now that they were friends, and talking came so easily to them, it wasn’t as easy as she expected.

She was falling for her. Hard.

Trixie lived in Milwaukee, somewhere in Wisconsin. She knew that much. She also knew that was pretty damn far away from Boston. Over 17 hours by car (she’d googled it out of curiosity one day but had felt so weird doing it that she’d deleted her search history straight after.) So that was off the table.

It still didn’t make it any easier because Trixie was beautiful, and funny, and smart, and so, so far away. Katya felt like a loser. She didn’t even have a brand, but here she was. Rocketed to fame alongside someone she had never met, but woke up early every morning to send a good morning message too.

She was in deep, and it wasn’t good.

Her mentions were flooded, all about Trixie, and her phone was full of fanfictions that she glossed over when she was feeling sad. They didn’t help, and usually left her even more upset, but they were a nice distraction, even when they made her cringe. There were gifs, and theories, about if they’d met and how one person had seen someone who looked like Katya around Wisconsin, but none of it was true.

Trixie loved it. She seemed to love Katya too.

Katya sighed. She was in the process of editing. Another video with no real direction but with enough jokes, and a few references to Trixie, to be a perfect success. Katya didn’t care though. She wasn’t focused on her laptop, but her phone.

She was texting Trixie, and when they finally got to chat, the anxious feeling in her stomach melted away just a little.

She’d tell Trixie some day, maybe even soon. Just call her up and make sure that she knew. Katya wanted her to know what was really happening.

Maybe she would feel the same way.

Katya didn’t really believe it, but the hope was there, and it was kept alive by every ping of her phone.


	6. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst after all stars 2 where Adore thinks everyone's out there to get her kind of thing. paranoia basically

Adore couldn’t believe she’d just done that. She’d given up everything. People were going to hate her. She knew it. They were all going to judge her, and her fanbase would thin out. She’d be completely forgotten, and when people did remember her, they would laugh.

That snowflake who couldn’t deal with a someone being mean.

Would she still even be able to make music when no one was listening to it?

She was home, and All Stars had been filmed months ago. It was over. And she had given up.

She’d watched it back, because they had let her. She’d watched it dozens of times, crying along with herself over and over again. Like a loser. Which she was.

What would the other queens think of her? She’d been too anxious to even talk to most of them, and even though she had gotten so many texts from so many friends, telling her that she did the right thing, she didn’t believe them. It’s not like she’d so much as seen any of them. No one wanted to see her.

So, she pretended she was writing, and locked herself in her room with her beer and her weed and some food.

And she did nothing.

It had been weeks, and she knew people were starting to get nervous, but she had smashed her phone days ago and hadn’t bothered to get a new one. That meant leaving the house, and giving people a way to talk to her. Fuck that.

Everything was fine. She was alone, and she was free to do whatever, and no one was judging her here. No one could see to judge anyway. All Stars hadn’t even been released and she was already building herself a shield to protect against the hate.

Everything was fine, until one day she rolled out of bed, and threw on a shirt (the last of her clean clothes) and it all came crashing back. Bianca’s eyes burned back at her in the mirror, crisp on her torso, and Adore could feel the panic in her throat, constricting her airflow. She wanted to throw something, break something, but her arms felt limp at her sides.

Why did she own so much fucking merch?

Adore ripped the shirt off, and dug through her dirty laundry for something else. She couldn’t handle having Bianca’s eyes on her. She hadn’t been in proper contact with the other queen since All Stars, and that wasn’t for lack of effort on Bianca’s part. She’d called every day after she’d heard what had happened, and even showed up once. Adore had hid in the bathroom until she’d given up and left again. Adore still wasn’t sure if she’d made the right choice then. Too late now.

Bianca probably hated her for that. Ignoring her. Bianca had done so much to help further Adore’s career, and she knew it, but at the time she couldn’t bear to face her. Not looking and feeling the way she did. Not if Bianca was there to judge her.

Adore, idly, wondered how Bianca actually felt about her leaving the competition like that. Hell, she wasn’t even sure what it really was. Whether it was Michelle’s words, her own mental state, or anything else, she knew the isolation was a part of it. Being the only queen from her season had been rough, and the change had been a lot.

Adore knew Bianca was a huge part of that. And she hated to admit it.

Bianca had saved almost everyone’s ass through that competition, and being without that constant help was hard. Playful insults helped everyone build a thick skin faster. It made being judged seem less than a crack from Bianca’s lips, and everything seemed okay.

Drag Race without it seemed so different. Everything had felt so much more overwhelming. Adore had bolted. She knew that was what had happened. Even now, she knew exactly why she was avoiding people, _especially_ Bianca Del Rio, Roy, or any other names she may go by.

Adore was afraid.

She knew something was up, something in herself. Bianca changed her, and even wearing Bianca’s compelling eyes on her shirt couldn’t save her on the show, and it wouldn’t save her now. She needed the real thing. And she was much too scared to ask for it now.

Bianca probably hated her anyway. What was the point in confirming it? Bianca hated weakness like that. She prided strength, fighting for what one wanted. Adore wasn’t into that. She couldn’t follow through with it.

Bianca hated her.

She knew it.

Adore’s head hurt. Everything was getting so hard, so confusing. She wanted so much but could go for so little. She was so confused.

Adore wasn’t sure when she ended up on the bathroom floor, but there she was.

 _Bianca hated her_.

Hated her.

Adore’s jaw clenched so hard it hurt. It felt almost like she’d been laughing. The strain ached down her neck. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t be alone, she needed someone.

 _Everyone hated her_.

She had no one.

No one would come if she called.

They laughed at her even when she wasn’t breaking.

Bianca probably wouldn’t even pick up if she called. No one would.

Still, Adore forced herself to her feet to dragged herself to the living room. Her laptop was in there, and honestly, she needed to see something, positive or negative. Anything that would tell her how to feel. What to be.

She would decide what to do from there.

Twitter was first. It was usually an even chance of what she could get from the medium. She could have hate waiting, or love, or nothing at all.

Her hands moved of her own accord, however, and opened her emails. It would all be bookings missed or appointments she hadn’t turned up at, but it was an easy place to start. Even the thought of Twitter sent her mind into overdrive. It was too soon.

But as soon as her browser loaded, Adore’s eyes zoned in on one message. Bianca.

There was nothing in the subject, but she could see the start of it before she even opened it up. Her heart thudded in her chest. Bianca had tried to contact her. She scrabbled to open the message, light a blunt in her hands, and drag the laptop into her lap all at once.

Her eyes scanned the words like they were starving.

“Danny,

You’ve been off the grid for weeks, and I’m worried. I know you don’t want to see anyone right now, and that things are hard, but I wanted you to know that you are loved. We’re all thinking of you every day. I know you don’t want to see me, or anyone, but I wanted you to know that I’m nearby if you need anything.

Please come back to me.

I miss you,

Roy x

PS. No one gives a shit you whore.”

Adore sat in silence, reeling. It was the first she’d heard from Bianca in so long, it felt almost wrong. Too nice, too much affection. Bianca missed her?

Not even getting started on that kiss. What was she to make of that? Roy never did that. Bianca always kept their relationship as far away from that as she could.

Once she’d gotten drunk and confessed that she didn’t want Adore to feel unsafe around her in any way. This was a large part of that. Adore didn’t really understand Bianca’s logic, because she honestly couldn’t get enough of her, but she would always respect her decisions, but what could she do with this?

A kiss. Well, the digital equivalent anyway.

Adore whined to herself. She needed to see her.

She opened up a new email.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Bianca to show up, and when she did her eyes were glistening. She barely got in the door before Adore pounced on her, holding her tight while Bianca showered her in some of the kindest words she’d ever heard her say.

Now wasn’t the time to further their relationship. They needed to build something new first. But Adore knew she loved her.

Bianca _loved_ her.


	7. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Violet or someone is joking/bein semi serious on stage at a show how they've either fucked katya or want to but katya and trixie are secretly together and trixie getting super upset about it

Trixie didn’t feel threatened easily. She knew she stood out in a room, which is really all a drag queen could possibly need. Not only that, but she had Katya, and Katya worshipped her. She had a career, and a serious boyfriend. Though their relationship was secret, Trixie was comfortable. She knew why it had to be a secret, and everyone was happy. Their extremely close friends knew at least.

She was happy. That is, until tonight.

Violet was in town, much to the delight of the two queens, who hadn’t seen their friend in much too long, and they stopped by to see their show. Out of drag and trying to be sneaky. Which of course did not work, but Violet had snuck them backstage and set them up in their own little area anyway.

They could see the stage, and they only had to leave to get drinks, it was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

Trixie was cuddling into Katya’s side. She loved having her near, whispering weird comments in her ear to make her laugh, with wandering hands and a sober focus that was so relaxing Trixie melted in her company.

Everything was perfect. Until Trixie asked for a drink. Katya was feeling chivalrous, and slid up out of Trixie’s hold to go and get it for her, much to Trixie’s cocky satisfaction, having whipped her so hard. Before slipping out of their nest, Katya turned to shoot a wink back at Trixie, shaking her ass like a model. Trixie wished she was already coming back.

With nothing else to entertain her, she shifted her focus back to Violet’s show. She felt kind of bad for almost ignoring it, but she was with Katya, and being in public with Katya, the way they actually were, was thrilling. And so rare.

Violet, on stage, did a little gasp.

“Ah, there she is!” Violets voice sounded a little drunk, but that was half the fun. Trixie leaned forward to listen. “Katya! She came to see the show tonight.” She was grinning and Trixie didn’t feel great anymore. Violet had such an evil grin. “It’s been a while since me and Katya were last seen together at night and you all know where that went.”

Violet was a showgirl, using her body to convey what she meant, and what she meant had Trixie’s blood boiling. She knew the rumours, they were all over the internet. She and Katya had never talked about them, but here, with Violet in front of her, Trixie felt sick.

The crowd had erupted into whoops and cheers as Violets burlesque movements kept them going. Trixie wondered if Katya was watching her too.

Suddenly she remembered why she liked clarity, normal relationships that have no stupid rules like hers and Katya’s had to have. She hated that Violet could do that, up there, and be completely unaware of what she was actually doing.

Trixie wanted to leave.

So she did. She gathered her belongings, leaving Katya’s there, and stormed outside for some air. She figured she needed to stay for publicity reasons, but she needed to be outside before then. She needed to be away from Violet and Katya and the fans who made this a reality.

She burst out the stage doors into the cold night air. It had been getting colder as summer came to an end and Trixie missed the warm evenings.

It didn’t take that long for Katya to follow. Trixie knew she would be quick, but she still wished it could have taken her longer. She wasn’t ready for this.

“I saw you leave.” Katya panted. She needed to quit smoking. Her wheeze was cute sometimes, but not now. Trixie wasn’t in the mood.

“Are you surprised?” Trixie shrugged, suddenly understanding why smokers liked it so much. Something to do with her hands would be fantastic.

Katya smiled, and strolled over to the wall Trixie leaned against to join her. “We haven’t talked about it, but I didn’t fuck Violet. It’s just a fun thing for the fans.” She sounded so calm it pissed Trixie off.

“It’s not fun for me.” She spat, and Katya did a double take. “It makes me feel like shit, I feel like a fucking side-hoe or something. Fucking Violet can brag about you but I can’t?”

Katya’s eyes were big and sad and Trixie almost felt bad, but not enough to stop her mouth from moving. “I hate being a secret, its embarrassing. I’m here with you and I can’t kiss you because there’s people around who might Tweet about it? What the fuck?”

Trixie sunk down to her hunkers, and Katya followed. There was a weird silence in her, and it made Trixie uncomfortable. She paused.

“Katya, I can’t do this. I can’t move around scared to out us, we’re not teenagers.”

Katya was deep in thought, Trixie could tell. The way she stared off into space, her mouth open just enough to breathe. It always caught Trixie’s attention, her body used to Katya cracking a joke after such a face, but this was not one of those times.

This could be a break up.

Trixie’s heart stopped then. Fuck, did she just _break up with Katya_?

She felt panic in her chest when Katya replied.

“Then we’ll tell people. I don’t mind.”

“What?” Trixie breathed, slowly, not fully aware if this was real or not.

Katya grinned, sliding around so she was in front of Trixie, trying to catch her gaze that was trapped so viciously with the ground.

“Come out with me, Tracy. We’ll destroy every other queen with our collective gayness. No one else will even have a career for like a week with all the attention we’ll sap up.” She was grinning. “It’ll be fun, lets come out again.”

Trixie was looking at her, her eyebrows furrowed and her gaze unsure.

“This means an actual relationship. A serious one.”

“Yeah.” Katya spoke with certainty. “I know. I want to be with you.”

Trixie felt the air leave her lungs in a rush of relief. “Are you sure?” She glanced up at the other queen. Katya was grinning. Suddenly, she surged forward, locking their lips together. Trixie smiled into the kiss.

Finally, the hiding was over.


	8. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Biadore dealing with a third party's abusive boyfriend

Adore was leaning on the bar, her limbs heavy and her head no less. She had planned for it to be a chill night, her last with Courtney for a while. She was starting her tour in a few days, and she’d be gone for months. But in that moment, she seemed to have lost her in the crowd.

She’d lost Bianca too, but she had no doubts that she’d find her way back to her. Bianca always seemed to know where she was in a room.

Adore grinned, grabbing the drink she must have ordered and slipping it gingerly. She felt sober almost, like she’d drank her way to the other side. Thankfully. She didn’t want to stop drinking. The night was young.

Spinning on her heel to back away and give someone else space at the bar, Adore’s eyes scanned the club, spotting Bianca dancing with Courtney and some guy quickly. Adore’s heart swelled at the sight. Bianca looked so happy, she could watch her forever, but she wanted to touch her more.

She floated across the floor, sliding up behind Bianca, her hands drawn to her hips, enjoying the rhythm of her dance under her hands. Bianca was smirking back at her, leaning into her touch. Adore could feel Courtney’s eyes on them, and glanced up just in time to catch the blonde’s wiggling eyebrows. She huffed, but turned her attention back to Bianca, vaguely aware of Courtney turning to the stranger.

“Trying to trick these people into thinking you top me?” Bianca whispered, turning and moving close. Adore leaned in to kiss her, savouring the feeling before breaking away.

“Am I not convincing?” She murmured, feeling the alcohol not that she was moving. Bianca was smiling at her though, and it filled Adore with confidence. Something about having someone so vicious be so delighted by her company made her feel like a goddamn badass.

Bianca leaned up again, her hands moving to tangle themselves into Adore’s messy wig. It was green today, and Adore was vaguely aware that strains had fallen in front of her face. “No,” Bianca whispered, reaching up to kiss Adore again, this time fully melting into it.

People in the club were whooping somewhere, but Adore was barely aware of anything. She was absorbed in her boyfriend, and it wasn’t until she heard something loud and shrill and Bianca yanked herself away that the spell was broken. When it was though, her eyes shot up. That sounded like Courtney.

She was gone.

Bianca met her eyes, mouthing something over the music that Adore didn’t quite catch, but understood completely. She nodded, and Bianca grabber her arm and started pulling her through the crowds. She was so drunk and she knew it now. She didn’t even know where her drink went.

Bianca finally got to the door, bursting through it like it was nothing. And there she was; Courtney, on the ground with that guy standing over her. Adore felt like she recognised him, but was too drunk to place his face. She felt dizzy.

The man was yelling, much too fast and to violet for Adore to process. She felt anxiety build in her chest and fought it down. Courtney needed her. Bianca needed her.

Adore felt herself surge forward. She could hear Bianca shouting in the back of her head, but when her body collided with the other mans she felt like she could near nothing but ringing in her ears. She fell with him, but managed to roll away from the worst of it. He fell hard on his shoulder.

Bianca was at her side and Adore had no idea that she could move that fast. “Danny?” she could hear the other queen’s worried tone in her repeated words, and felt Courtney nearby, moving closer, moving carefully.

She could also hear him whining. Pitifully.

“I’m fine,” she said, looking around desperately and struggling to rise. “Really, I’m fine!” Bianca gave her another once over, helping her to her feet, before turning to Courtney. She looked so different than usual, less confident. The look in her eyes startled Adore.

“We’re going to take you home,” Bianca stated, throwing a dirty look to the man on the ground. He had simmered down, cradling his hurt arm instead of using it as a threat. “Is this creep meant to be your boyfriend?”

Bianca gave Courtney a sympathetic look, despite the bite in her words. Courtney was on her feet now, a bruise forming slowly across her face.

Adore was staring at Courtney’s boyfriend, rage settling in her belly. He looked like an asshole. He _was_ an asshole. She wanted to kick him, deliver a mighty blow to his shin, one that he’d feel the rest of his life.

But her head was spinning, and she knew she would feel pain in the morning.

She looked back at the other queens. She looked into Bianca’s death stare, so similar to her own in that moment, and felt like a knight. She took down the evil thing, and now she got to hang out with the people she loved.

Like a violent, gay, fucked- up fairytale.

She was so fucking drunk


	9. Biadore/Background Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: queens play spin the bottle while on tour together. bottle lands on Adore and Katya. they get dared to kiss each other. Bianca and Trixie get jealous (a tale old as time)

The night was ending, finally drawing to a close, and queens littered the dressing rooms, each with a drink in their hand and a smile on their faces. The only one left out there was Violet, closing the show as the winner of season 7.

Bianca was tipsy, she could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins and up to her brain. She could hold her drink, but something about the thrill of the night, a show where nothing went wrong and no one was at all unhappy, was refreshing, and stimulating to the drunken self.

Adore was nearby, chatting animatedly with some of the other queens. She was a lot drunker than Bianca, having finished her set ages ago, but remained in drag. Adore loved to be in drag. Blurring the lines of gender and sexuality. Bianca was fascinated by her.

Tearing her eyes away, she could see the excitable new queens talking amongst themselves, eyes darting around. She’d gotten to know most of them pretty well, having needed too to properly _be_ an insult comic, and the way their eyes were narrowed and cheeky made her wary. She’d seen that look before, when she was a bit younger, and it meant bullshit was about to come their way.

Bianca sipped her drink, vaguely aware that she was part of a conversation. Latrice and Alyssa were talking (shouting), mostly to themselves but she was close enough to join in. She didn’t get to though, not when she heard the queens across the room, the new girls, screaming about playing spin the damn bottle. Like they were all 13 and still losers.

Bianca, while completely unwilling to join in the game, felt her eyes drawn to Adore. They were in a weird, unspoken kind of place, a middle ground that involved a lot of touching and sharing beds and rooms and space, but never anything more. Bianca hated it, and all the awkward limitations that came with it. Like Adore getting down onto the floor with a load of other queens and spinning a bottle so it could land on someone that she would then kiss. Bianca made a face and looked away.

She couldn’t do anything, or say anything, that would make this situation less awkward, and there was no way to leave without making a scene that Adore would (of _course_ ) notice. Bianca wished Latrice and Alyssa were still talking, instead of watching the group on the ground. She could have done with the distraction.

The empty beer bottle, Adore’s spin, seemed to spin into eternity. Bianca felt like it was never going to stop. She wished it wouldn’t ever stop.

But of course, it had too, on Katya. Bianca didn’t care to learn her complicated, Russian last name because her boy name was so much easier. That was beside the point though. The sight of the blonde queen was making her blood boil.

She didn’t have anything against Katya, but in this moment, she felt a furious scowl grow slowly over her face.

Latrice was looking at her, confused but not to confused. Bianca loved Latrice, but she was a little too observant for her liking sometimes. She shrugged to the other queen, helpless honestly.

She wished she had just left when they started this shit.

She wished she hadn’t fallen for someone she couldn’t be with.

The queens in the circle were mostly the season 7 girls, with the exception of Adore and a few others. They all looked so buzzed, watching Katya lean in to kiss the younger queen with some relish on their faces. They looked like fucking wolves, as far as Bianca was concerned.

All but one.

Trixie Mattel. She didn’t look happy at all. In fact, she looked almost ill, and Bianca worried she was too drunk to be down there on the floor. She didn’t seem drunk though, just disgusted. Bianca could relate.

She followed the blonde’s eyes, landing back on Adore and Katya and felt sometime ugly rising in her chest. They were kissing. Not making out, but touchy feely enough to make Bianca want to leave and revaluate her life choices.

This was wrong and she knew it, but what could she do? She couldn’t confess to Adore like this, and she couldn’t leave without drawing suspicion.

Thankfully, she didn’t need to do anything. Trixie broke first.

Bolting up from the circle, and interrupting the dreaded kiss as she did, Trixie slurred out something about needing to go to the bathroom, or go for air, or something else that really only made the situation worse, and fled. Bianca watched her go, thankful she stopped the kiss, and worried she was in the same position as herself.

It was a shit place to be, she wouldn’t wish it on any bitch.

Katya darted up, concern written all over her face, to excuse herself to check on Trixie. Bianca’s eyebrows rose, judging. They were terrible at sneaking around. At least she had some skill.

Everyone was looking at Katya when she left. No one looked at her. Except Latrice but that bitch knew things.

A little while later, Bianca cleverly, and carefully, excused herself to use the restroom. She needed to cool off, look at herself in the mirror and tell herself that she needed to let this go. Adore was younger, probably had loads of men dying to even be near her, and Bianca wasn’t a part of that. She needed to just move on.

She stumbled into the bathroom, her wig a little askew and her make up a mess, melted by the hot stage lights. She looked a mess.

Maybe it was time to go home, touring wasn’t suiting her. She needed some time away from Adore and the other queens to work on herself, maybe? That always worked before, turning away from everything else to fix her one issues before helping others with theirs.

Any other day she’d be worried about someone else, anyone else, but today not so much. Today she felt like a kicked, lovesick, teenager.

Bianca wasn’t focused, and barely noticed when Adore entered. She didn’t look as messy, but her lipstick was a smear across her face. Bianca could almost see her wiping her mouth after Katya’s lips had been there.

Why was touring so complicated?

“Bianca?” Adore said it like a question. She was worried, that was obvious, but there was something else there that Bianca couldn’t place.

“What?” Bianca replied, rolling her eyes and fixing her lashes. She didn’t have to even look at Adore if she was focused on her lashes instead.

“Um,” Adore stumbled, not sure which way to turn. She clearly had something to say, and Bianca wished she would just spit it out so she could get started ignoring her. “I, uh, didn’t know where you were.”

“Well, I’m here, you found me.” Adore smiled, her eyes fond but Bianca wasn’t looking.

Adore leaned against the sinks, awkwardly balanced in a way that demanded attention. As if she didn’t always demand it from Bianca. “You seem off today,” she murmured, her hands reaching up to right Bianca’s wig. “Like, really off.”

“I’m tired, we can’t all be 25.”

“Party.”

Bianca scoffed, but finally realised she couldn’t avoid looking at Adore any longer. She looked up with a gentle smile. Adore as staring, so quietly that it made her chest hurt. She needed to get out of there. Immediately.

“I have to leave soon.”

“You mean back to the buses?”

“I mean, home.”

Adore’s eyes narrowed, her brows knitted together in a way that was almost adorable, if not for her eyes. They were uncomfortable, like she’d been threatened.

“Why?” she asked, as if Bianca could possibly have an answer she could give her.

“I just, I’m tired of the road. I want to start working on my own shows again. This shit is too much.”

“Your own show is much more work. Like, please, don’t play me!”

Adore was in a confrontational mood, but Bianca wasn’t one to be beat.

“I don’t want to tour anymore, that’s just it.” Adore stiffened, and deflated, and Bianca was nervous then. She didn’t want to actually hurt Adore. She was still one of her best friends.

Adore nodded, voicing her understanding but she seemed different now, less ready to talk and more attempting to run. Bianca, in a rush of a moment, grabbed her arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just confused.” Adore was whispering, almost too quiet to hear.

Bianca’s heart thudded in her chest. “Do you know why?” She was referring to her leaving, and she hoped Adore understood.

“Maybe.”

“Then give me a few months, I’ll come back. I just need… time.” Bianca smiled when Adore looked back up.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I need to go.”

“You shouldn’t.” Adore stated, her tone so ‘matter-of-fact’ that Bianca almost believed her.

“It’s not a good time to be, ah, touring,” Bianca said, “I have shit I need to sort out.”

Adore eyes were watery, like she was upset but there was no way she was on the same wavelength as Bianca. She refused to believe that Adore understood everything that was going on. She wouldn’t be trying to make her stay if she did.

“Please stay.” Adore whispered, looking more like Danny in that moment, despite the drag, that Bianca had ever seen her.  

About to speak, Bianca as suddenly silenced by Adore, her lips crashing against hers. She could feel the other queen’s hands reaching around her, grasping her like she might never see her again. It felt like a movie. Bianca, just for a moment, melted into it, worried that she might not get another chance at this, that it might be a flook, something Adore had picked up to say goodbye to people (unlikely but still).

When they finally broke, Adore didn’t let her speak first, and quickly, like she’d been holding it in for a while, spoke. “I really don’t want you to go. Please. Stay.”

Bianca was so confused, but, in that moment, couldn’t help but nod.

Adore grinned, her arms wrapping tightly around the other queen in a hold she didn’t know she could break even if she wanted too. She didn’t want to anyway.

Just as Adore leaned in for another kiss, the door burst open. “Holy fuck, Katya and Trixie are kai kai-ing, girl! It’s all come out, all the tea had been spilled!”

Alyssa.

Bianca cringed, swerving around Adore’s kiss just a moment, but the damage was done. Alyssa’s mouth hung open.

“Okay, okay, so we have double kai kai going on today. Don’t worry, I won’t interrupt. Continue on, I was never here.” Slowly, Alyssa edged out of the room, throwing a wink towards Bianca’s scowl as she did, and in the distance, Bianca could swear she could hear the delighted screeches of drag queens getting their daily gossip.

Adore was laughing, quietly, leaning heavily on Bianca, but Bianca was nervous.

“Are you okay with it?”

“If you are,” Adore grinned. “Unexpected because I was _just_ kissing someone else, but I’m happy.”

Bianca felt the floor drop from under her.

“Did you know? About me?”

“I had an inkling.” Adore moved like a puppy when she was excited, all jerky movements and it was adorable. Bianca leaned up to kiss her. She could do this whenever she wanted now.

There, in the bathroom kissing Adore with more drunk drag queens outside singing their praises than she could fathom, Bianca was happy. Finally, she didn’t have to pretend anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got LONG


	10. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adore drunkenly confesses to Bianca that she loves her

ou are drunk!”

Bianca was laughing, reaching for Adore’s grabby hands, trying to keep them from wandering. They were almost home, finally, and she was ready to go to bed. Adore was not.

“I am drunk, but that doesn’t mean the night is over! Its young!” Adore stumbled, only held up by Bianca’s hands reaching carefully around her waist, keeping up upright. Adore roared with laughter. She slurred out some more words that Bianca didn’t catch, but Bianca was so focused on carefully placing Adore down on the ground so she could find her keys to hear her anyway.

“Why’re you such a killjoy!” Adore whined, rocking a little on the steps. Bianca glanced down at her, but didn’t bother to answer. Adore was too drunk to remember any of this, she couldn’t even walk.

Pulling the other queen inside, Bianca quickly grabbed some water and painkillers, putting them beside the bed, which Adore had found her way too, somehow, and was struggling with her heels.

“I hate these,” she was muttering to herself. “Misogyny.”

“Yes,” Bianca replied, amused but still too tired to be dealing with this bullshit. Adore was lucky she loved her as much as she did or else that bitch would be on the couch instead of her.

Suddenly, Adore paused. “Bianca,” she whined, gesturing wildly for the other queen to sit beside her, to which she complied. “I love you. I hope you know that. Like, I really love you.”

Every word was drawn out, languid and drunken, and it made Bianca laugh. Adore whined again. “No, why are you laughing this is real, bitch.”

That stopped her, quick. Bianca narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I’m like, obviously in love with you?” Adore was staring at her right in the eyes, and if it weren’t for her swaying so much, Bianca could have been fooled into thinking she were sober. “I have been for so long but you never see it, what the fuck?”

“You’re drunk.” Bianca said, her heart heavy in her chest because she knew all of this. And she knew Adore wouldn’t remember it in the morning. Probably not anyway.

“I am!” Adore slurred, “But I’m not lying to you!”

“I know. It’s time to sleep now though, you can tell me again tomorrow.”

Adore stared up with sad eyes but they seemed to brighten at the idea of sleep, and, after dragging her through the motions of getting dressed and brushing her teeth (Adore had a spare toothbrush there), she drifted off almost straight away.

Bianca felt uncomfortable. She knew this was happening, there had been something between them for years, ever since they became close on drag race, but now, with it out in the open like that, she felt unarmed. Naked.

Adore wouldn’t remember, but she would, and knowing what she knew could only make this charade even harder. She wanted to be as drunk as Adore, to have that chance of forgetting. But she also wanted to bottle the memory, in clear crystal to watch whenever she wanted.

Eventually, sleep did find her, but her dreams were plagued by loneliness and grief.

Would Adore remember?

Would she run?

xxxxx

When Adore did wake, her head ached with the pain of a hangover more violent than any she had had before. She groaned, rolling onto her back to try and settle the spinning, and tore her eyes open. She could almost smell the water on the bedside table, and greedily guzzled down some, before popping two painkillers into the mix.

She instantly recognised Bianca’s room, and was comforted by the familiarity and the confirmation that she hadn’t done anything too stupid. She hoped she hadn’t gotten sick anywhere anyway.

Wait.

It all came rushing back.

She’d told her. Holy fuck she’d actually told her.

And Bianca hadn’t said anything back.

Fuck.

Adore forced herself to sit against the headboard, her eyes slowly opening and closing as if that could stop the world from crashing in on itself. That’s how it felt in her head anyway, even without the fucking drama.

“Fuck,” she whispered, hoping she was quiet enough to not alert Bianca. What time was it?

Blindly, she reached for her phone, finding it on the bedside table beside the almost empty glass, and clicked it on.

11:30, fuck.

There was no sneaking out anyway.

Adore wanted to cry. Her whole body hurt, and she probably destroyed the relationship she valued most by doing something stupid. As usual. She’d fucked up again.

She knew she’d have to face Bianca eventually, and she pulled herself up, begging her body to move. The faster they did this, the faster she could get home to lick her wounds and nurse this hangover properly. With more vodka.

Bianca was on the couch, still semi wrapped up in her blankets watching TV. Adore watched her for a second, jealous of her relaxed shoulders. She had nothing to run from. This was Bianca, they could talk this out.

“Morning,” Adore rasped, filling her glass at the sink and announcing her presence. Bianca glanced over, smiling wide, her dimples perfect.

“Good morning, how’s the head?”

Adore shook her head, regretting it straight away when she did. “Please don’t ask. Um, can we talk?”

Bianca stiffened. “About what?”

“You know what.”

Bianca turned off the TV, plunging them into silence. “So, you remember then.”

Adore’s eyes widened. Fuck, she could have gotten away with it if she hadn’t started this dramatic shit.

Bianca sighed. “Look, you were drunk, it’s okay, we all say shit when-“

“It was true.” Adore cut her off. She wondered if she was still a little drunk from last night, and f that’s where the burst of confidence had come, but the hangover said otherwise. Honestly, she was tied of dancing around this. They needed to talk. Properly. Like adults. “What I said, I wasn’t just talking shit, it was true.”

Bianca was staring at her, slack jawed and wide eyed. In any other situation Adore might have laughed at her. She was never silenced, no matter what, but this particular circumstance seemed to be her kryptonite.

“Really?” Bianca voice was deep, but soft, and it reminded Adore of being saved just a little.

“Yeah, can we like, talk about it?”

“Adore, are you serious?”

Adore was struck by that. “Um, yeah, I just told you I’m in love with you, it’s not hard to grasp and I just want to talk to you about it but you’re not letting me so…”

Adore’s voice was leaning into ranting territory, and Bianca wanted her closer.

“Then talk.”

Adore shuffled on her feet, unaware of how she was meant to stand as she did this. She was shaking a little, a chill settling down across her body.

“Look, I don’t want to drag this out, do you want me to leave or not?”

Bianca, her body releasing some tension, stood, and strode over to where Adore was borderline cowering. She was smiling, just a little, but that could mean anything with Bianca.

She could be planning to reach right into Adore’s chest and rip out her still beating heart for all Adore knew.

Instead, she felt her hands rest on Adore’s shoulders, forcing her to look at her face.

“Adore,” Bianca said, her voice a little shaky. Hope bloomed in Adore’s chest before she poisoned it away. It didn’t belong here. “Adore the feeling is mutual.”

Adore’s eyes widened, almost comically, slow and careful, like she could have misheard, but Bianca was there, and she loved her and Adore was so confused.

“Bitch, why didn’t you say that last night?”

“You were drunk! I thought you wouldn’t remember so I didn’t want to, lead myself on.”

Adore felt her body relax, finally, under Bianca’s hands, stress melting out of her like water from a sponge. They were both breathing fast, nervous breaths, and Adore wanted to kiss her so badly. So she did.

Bianca tasted like coffee and breakfast food and home and finally, finally, Adore knew where they stood.


	11. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adore worries about Bianca

Adore felt like she could barely move. Smoke circled in the air above her, leaking its way out of her lips with slow and languid. She watched it hover and twist in the air like snakes before it faded away into the atmosphere. She wanted to take another hit straight away.

Bianca had been off the radar for almost 3 full days, and Adore was worried. She knew Bianca had to tour, she understood that, but she was meant to be home already. She said she would be.

She wasn’t, and Adore was stressing the fuck out.

It wasn’t as if Bianca ever did this; disappear offline for days at a time, not picking up her phone or replying to messages. If it weren’t for social media, Adore would have been in a full panic. Instead, she was stress smoking alone in her living room, counting minutes until her boyfriend came home. What an aesthetic.

Adore was worried, beyond that. Bianca had been distant for so long, in a kind of roundabout kind of way that gave Adore anxiety. It felt like the start of a break up she couldn’t stop.

They weren’t out yet, not properly. Some other queens knew, and some family and friends, but it wasn’t common knowledge. Only fan speculation. Adore figured it was that, driving Bianca away, but there was something else in the back of her mind that made her stressed. Bianca had _never_ done this before.

For what felt like the thousandth time that hour, Adore checked her phone. No new notifications yet. Soon. It had to be soon.

Adore thoughts about texting someone, another queen on the tour that might tell her what was up, but when she’d asked Jinkx last, they’d given such a vague answer it only made things worse.

They said Bianca was never around.

Adore clicked her lighter to life, bringing it up against the bowl, and watched the buds turn to ash. She breathed in, taking everything she could until it felt like her lungs would burst if she didn’t stop. She choked when she finally released the smoke, hacking on it like it had destroyed her permanently. Honestly, she wouldn’t care.

Being high made it easier to deal with. Some shit was going down and it probably meant hell for her. Fuck she wished she’d done something last time Bianca had been home.

She’d been distant then too, almost shy around Adore, which was madness because like 2 days before there had been no hesitation, only love and relaxing together and Bianca bitching about how Adore’s house reeked all the time. It had been perfect, but not Adore was over analysing.

Whatever was wrong with Bianca, she hadn’t been able to help it. It happened when they were together and she couldn’t stop it. She could usually read Bianca so well that none of her emotions or actions were ever confusing, but this was different. This could be serious.

Adore suddenly wished she’d bought more weed.

As she was emptying and refilling the bowl, Adore’s phone pinged, and adrenaline shot through her body at the sound. There it was, Bianca’s (or, well, Roy’s) name, on her screen. A message. She slammed her bong down so hard on the coffee table she worried it would break, but she got lucky. Snatching her phone, she unlocked it.

“Sorry I’m late.”

That was it, no more or less, and Adore’s brow furrowed. She typed furiously, hoping to catch Bianca while she still had her phone in her hand. Before she could put it down again.

“Are you okay?”

Bianca immediately started typing again, and Adore could almost see her, holding her phone while she was in a taxi or walking, her face all concentration and no shit. It would have made Adore smile at any other time, having seen that same face millions of times, pointed towards work or some bitch that crossed any of them.

This time it was pointed at her. That changed things.

Bianca’s message arrived, with another startling ping sound that made Adore jump and turn her phone to silent. She didn’t need the stress of jump scares.

“We need to talk about some things.” Adore didn’t want to read the words on screen, but she couldn’t avoid them forever. This was happening. Bianca was breaking up with her, or something worse. Adore felt sick.

Another message. “Don’t worry about it, I’m almost there.” Bianca sometimes typed like a real adult, and it was nerve wrecking at the least to see.

Adore contemplated lighting up again, but she didn’t want to do this high, and she was already so far away from sober. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to deal without it though. Smoking helped her think. It stopped her thinking too sometimes, which was a nice bonus in times like these.

She hated to imagine Bianca in pain in any way, and if it meant leaving for Bianca too be happy she would do it. But it would hurt, a lot, and for the rest of her career, with Bianca always present in her side view. The idea made Adore feel ill.

Instead of dwelling on it, she cleaned. She put away all her memorabilia, fixed the couch cushions, wiped down the counter, all to distract from gritty reality.

It didn’t take long for Bianca to actually arrive home, and when she did she didn’t enter with her keys. Instead she knocked hard, and Adore almost bolted to the door. She could see Bianca’s outline, shoulders sunken and limp, not like usual.

Adore wanted to hold her.

She didn’t though, when she did open the door, and when Bianca smiled up at her with a smile that looked less than real. She looked sad, truly.

“Hey,” Adore said, moving aside to let Bianca in. Bianca had a suitcase beside her, that she wheeled in and left by the door. Not a good sign, but Adore had decided not to think like that. She was here to help Bianca, not to worry about herself. Not now.

“Hi,” Bianca replied. Her voice was thick, deeper than usual and Adore knew it was a voice she could have died over, had the circumstances been different.

Adore, feeling awkward almost, wandered aimlessly towards the couch, with Bianca trailing behind her. Bianca didn’t sit though. She stood awkwardly in her jeans and shirt and Adore felt such a pull in her chest telling her to move closer that she had to fight just to stay still. Bianca was right there, after days of being away and Adore couldn’t touch her. It felt like a cheat, honestly.

While Adore had been quiet, Bianca shifted, painfully uncomfortable looking in a way she doubted many had seen. When she finally spoke, Adore realised how long it had been since she last took in a breath.

“I… don’t know how to do this,” The seriousness in Bianca voice was scary, but Adore kept her face in a way that she prayed was stoic and strong. “We need to talk.”

“Okay.” Adore breathed, quiet, waiting for something to react to. Terrified.

Bianca was moving a little, striding before sitting down beside Adore. “So, things have been weird and I admit that it’s me,” Adore smiled, but Bianca was looking at the table like it was all she could see. “And it’s because I think you should have better.”

The smile dropped from Adore’s face. “What are you talking about?”

Bianca ignored her. “I know that we’re a secret, but I don’t want this to be something you settle for, for a cameras sake. Because I know someone will catch us soon and I don’t want you to feel trapped with me.”

“Why would I feel trapped with you?” Adore knew she was being too loud, that she sounded like a woman on a soap opera but she didn’t care. Not when Bianca was throwing more bullshit around her house than she did.

“Bitch don’t make me say I’m older again, but I am. You’ll get sugar-daddy comments, people will think things and say that aren’t all going to be positive, that’s reality and I’m _worried_.”

“About what?” Adore asked, animated in a way only the utterly bewildered can be.

“That I’m really not worth it.” Bianca said, fast, like she was hoping Adore might miss it.

Adore, for her part, was struck to silence. This wasn’t at all what she expected, and she didn’t know how to explain that, to her, the queen in front of her was more than worth it, whatever this it what Bianca worried about might be.

“Bianca,” Adore steeled herself, ignoring the pain in her throat. “Bianca, can you look at me?”

Bianca wasn’t one to deny her anything, and she knew it, and once she had her gaze, Adore felt her own eyes soften like it was an instinct.

“I chose you. I chose you back when I barely knew you and you helped me for no reason other than you knew I needed it. I chose you when we were touring and I felt like I couldn’t handle it but you knew I could. I’ll chose you now, even when you’re in here saying shit like _this_. I’m in this too. I’m serious.”

Bianca’s body loosened, the tension that had once held her up draining out of her, and she slumped a little. Her eyes were bright though, alive, less strained. “Really?”

“In it to win it,” Adore said, leaning in close enough to give Bianca the chance to kiss her, and thrilling when she did.

Bianca’s hands palmed her waist and Adore relaxed under her touch. Her broken heart was piecing its way back together in her chest, and she could feel Bianca’s excitement through her kiss. It was okay. Things were falling back into place again. Bianca was home, safe, and happy, and that’s all she could have wanted.


	12. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trixya soulmate marks AU, de-dragging in the workroom

Katya hadn’t imagined walking the runway would feel like that. Being naked probably didn’t calm the adrenaline shooting through her body, but that wasn’t it. It felt electric up there, like nothing in the world mattered more than her, and her walk, and doing whatever she could to draw the eye. Which she had no doubt she did.

Now though, one of them was already gone, and the adrenaline had faded away into fear again, an electric type of fear that had her body tingling wildly.

People were de-dragging around her, taking off the shocking amount of clothes some were wearing for their nude illusion. Katya had very little on, and a small part of her was shy, now that the other girls were back in the room, all with curious, judging eyes.

Katya didn’t mind being naked, she loved it usually, but not like this. Not when she was crashing hard from a long day. Not only that, but she was moving so awkwardly trying to keep her mark covered that she was sure she looked like a malfunctioning robot.

Her mark was on her ribs, a swirling shape that looked like it was almost painted onto her. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t particularly small either, but its placement was an issue. Most people were lucky enough to get their marks on their arms, or their neck, or even their collar bones. Not Katya, hers was hidden and impossible to match with another person unless she was shirtless. And there weren’t very many times being shirtless was appropriate in daily life.

She didn’t want people to ask about it. She knew the placement was weird, noticeably. Like whatever malevolent being who created the damn marks didn’t want her finding her soulmate. What a dick move.

Distractedly, and while searching her station for her boy clothes (where the hell did she put them?), Katya felt her eyes drawn to a group of younger queens, all of them gossiping together. She was still grasping names, but after the runway, they were all beginning to stick. Pearl, Miss Fame, and Trixie. None of them had so much as taken their wigs off, too busy talking excitedly to even start the long process.

Katya couldn’t quite hear them, being across the room like she was, and she felt like a creep for watching, but something in her told her not to move. Just to watch.

After a moment, the three relaxed, their conversation seemingly changing to a new topic, when Miss Fame leaned forward, brandishing her forearm for the other two to examine. In amongst her other, faded tattoos, one dark smudge stood out. Katya couldn’t be sure what it was.

Pearl was next, and hers on the back of her neck. She was laughing about something she herself had said, but the rest were laughing too. Katya thought maybe this was just depressing to watch. Those two would find their soulmate as soon as the show was aired, she didn’t doubt.

About to look away, Katya found herself at pause. The third queen, Trixie, was blushing a little, and squirming in her outfit. Miss Fame was walking around her, looking for a way to help, but Trixie managed, pulling down the outfit to reveal her torso.

And there it was.

Swirls, like her own, running along her third or fourth rib on her right side, hidden before now and beautiful against her skin.

Katya couldn’t breathe. There she was. What kind of coincidence could have created this moment. She silently sent up a quiet thanks to the being who did design the marks for probably also leading her to where she was. It more than made up for not getting a simple arm one.

Pearl was looking confused, and glanced over at Katya for a moment, eyes narrowed as if she was concentrating. Katya froze. Fuck. There was a chance Pearl had seen hers; it wasn’t that hidden, only under her wig, and that could have slipped at any point.

Katya turned away. Fuck, how could she approach this. Trixie, she meant. How could she go over and just, tell her?

Her mark was burning, probably urging her to go forward and actually properly talk to the person she was made to fit together with, but she was feeling weird, apart from herself.

Trixie had been right beside her, in the Untucked lounge, on the wrong side to see the mark, but she was right there, and just a few seconds of difference would have made for some incredible TV, but Katya was glad this was the way it would happen. Hopefully off camera. In case it wasn’t all rainbows and candy. Had anyone ever been rejected by a soulmate?

But when she glanced up again, Trixie was looking right at her, staring her down like it wasn’t weird to do that. Katya gave a weak smile, instructively, and Trixie grinned back, moving forward to her then. Fuck, she was coming over. What the fuck?

“Hey, Katya,” Trixie breathed, stopping on the other side of Katya’s table. She’d fixed her outfit, but messed up her make-up a little in the process. Katya couldn’t breathe.

“Hi,” Katya replied, hoping her voice sounded as even as sounded in her head.

“So, um, I wanted to talk to you before we leave.” Trixie looked shy, but she was standing firm, not shuffling or anything. Katya suddenly wondered if this wasn’t even about the marks, maybe she just wanted to borrow a make-up wipe or something. That would be just her luck.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Katya felt herself sweating and she hoped she didn’t look too gross.

Trixie was smiling again, in a way that reminded Katya that she was only 25, and this was probably the most satisfying moment of her life. People who find their soulmates young are some of the most excitable people there were, Katya had found. It was fair though, like being blessed like that was deserving of some excitement.

Katya hoped she didn’t let that excitement go to waste on her.

She knew, logically, that she would be perfect as far as Trixie was concerned, but there was still that nagging feeling, that voice telling her that even here, where nature came into being, she would sill fail, not be enough. And Trixie would leave faster than she approached, that was certain. Katya’s smile was stuck between fear and delight and she had no idea what she must have looked like.

Trixie shook her head, as if she was waking herself from a sleep. “I…” she trailed off, taking in a breath to steady herself and suddenly Katya knew exactly what was happening. Trixie was just as nervous as she was, and she felt a twinge of _something_ in her chest for her. “I saw your mark, in the lounge, when the other girls came in.”

Katya felt the memory come back to her, Trixie rounding her to stand on her right when everyone else come back in, to let them sit. When she’d fallen quiet and must have glanced over and just, seen it. Without Katya even noticing. How had she held it in until now?

Katya knew she should speak, not leave this all on Trixie, and swallowed down her nerves to do just that. “Yeah, I saw yours, just there.” She nodded over to where Miss Fame and Pearl were watching, thinking they were subtle. They were not.

“I know, I kind of hoped you would.” Trixie smiled. “I didn’t want you, you know, spring this on you like an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole,” Katya replied, without really thinking, and Trixie blushed again. She could barely see it, but it was there.

Trixie ducked her head, and Katya was suddenly hit with the reality of this. She’d just met her soulmate! On drag race. It was a dream come true and ludicrously made up for some of the things that had happened in her past. When Trixie met her eyes again, she wanted to kiss her.

They had inched closer and closer to one another, and now they were almost touching, front to front. Katya was very aware of her nakedness, but she didn’t care. Trixie seemed to have noticed too, and wiggled her eyebrows just enough to be noticeable. Katya wanted to laugh, felt it in her chest, but didn’t let it out. She grinned instead, letting her hands reach a little for Trixie’s. She wanted to touch her.

Trixie let their fingers twirl together, tugging Katya a little closer as she did. Katya could feel the other queen’s eyes on them but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Trixie’s skin touching her own and the possibility that she could kiss her soon. Trixie skin buzzed against her own and it shocked her into movement.

And suddenly they were kissing and Trixie’s hands her on her waist and her own were on the back of Trixie’s neck. She could feel that feeling other people talk about when they describe how kissing changes when you meet the one. The way it almost instantly became full on making out in front of eleven other queens was proof enough that it was true. Katya loved it.

She wanted to fuck Trixie, until the stupid hotel mattress gave in and broke, and the knowledge that she couldn’t was driving her mad. She would tap out of the damn race to fuck Trixie. She almost moaned at the thought, and tore herself away from the wet hot of Trixie’s mouth to calm down. She could feel Trixie against her thigh, hard and close, and she felt like passing out.

The other queens had bolted it seemed, left them alone, and Katya was thankful.

Maybe if she begged and begged, Ru would let them sleep together. She wasn’t above begging.

Trixie was staring down at her, contacts still in but her eyes easily readable. Yeah, Katya knew, she was going to beg, and if that didn’t work out, they had the workroom to themselves now.


	13. Sashea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sashea cheerleaders AU

It was game day, and Sasha was nervous. Not for the cheer, obviously, she had that learned, practised, and perfect. But game day meant they were going against their neighbouring school, and that made her nerves rattle.

Sasha wasn’t Captain of the team, but a part of her wished she was, only because it meant she could meet Shea Coulee. The Captain of the North High Queens.

She wasn’t sure what it was about Shea that had led to this, but her so called ‘crush’ had lasted almost 3 long years, and Sasha was beginning to worry that it was a lot more than a crush. She lived for this girl.

Shea was more than a triple threat, she had everything. Her gymnastics were perfect, she choreographed her own team like a master, and she was everything Shea found attractive in a person. Which was unfortunate because Shea probably didn’t know she existed. Their teams went head to head maybe three times a year in friendly matches, but that wasn’t enough.

Still, every time Sasha knew there was a day she could cheer in front of her crush, the butterflies in her stomach erupted into wasps. She was nervous.

They were on the field, warming up. The best thing about being a cheerleader was escaping those evening classes to go and do something she enjoyed, and today was special. Any minute, the bus carrying the other team would show up, and Sasha felt her eyes drift over to the road every few seconds, despite how much she fought to right them.

The rest of her team were stretching, and Trinity, who was in charge, barked ordered while she did it. Trinity barely looked like she needed to stretch at all, but she wasn’t going easy on anyone else. She was competitive, but Sasha liked that about her.

Sasha avoided the other cheerleaders’ eyes. They all knew about her stupid crush and she didn’t need them all making fun of her. Making it worse. Like they always did when Shea was around.

Oh my god, she wasn’t sure if she was excited or terrified.

When the bus finally did show up, Sasha stood as confidently as she could, cheering with the rest of the girls. Her whole body buzzed with excitement.

Shea always left the bus first, before any of the team or even the actual football team. Sasha felt like it was a power move and it worked for her. It worked _considerably_.

And there she was, shining in the sun like a damn model. Or a Greek Goddess. Shea Coulee.

The other cheerleaders were waving, greeting, and hauling their bags into the dressing room in a matter of seconds. Sasha watched them leave in a mix of nerves and glee. She couldn’t believe it was already today. It always seemed like such a long time until she could cheer with Shea again.

The other girls were stretching, but Sasha was too buzzed. She needed a drink, to take a moment and relax, but when she walked towards the school, she realised she had completely miscalculated what she should have done.

There, at the water fountain, was her damn crush. Of course.

Sasha knew that she held an air of confidence most days. She knew she was pretty, and smart, and when she’d shaved her head, people’s respect for her had soared. She’d raised a lot of money that day. Cancer awareness was a big part of her life, and fuck if she’d let being a cheerleader get in the way of that. Her team hadn’t even cared though. They loved it. Even their couch, Miss Visage, liked it. Said it gave people something to think about.

Sasha blinked awake, forcing her body into a good posture, and made her way over.

She greeted Shea quietly, just a “Hi,” followed with a smile, but she didn’t expect Shea to respond, never mind actually grin.

“Hey, you’re Sasha Velour, right?”

Sasha froze, but nodded, and went to drink. Shea hadn’t left yet.

“I saw you’re campaign last year, it was pretty fantastic.”

“You saw all that?” Sasha asked, straightening again. She knew she’d made a big deal raising money, and had raised a lot, but she couldn’t see how Shea could have known.

“Yeah, we have this technology now. Facebook.” Shea quipped, and Sasha felt herself laugh more than let it happen.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Shea replied. She spoke fast, so assured of her words that it was intimidating. Sasha loved it. She liked someone who could think fast. “What you did was so inspiring, fuck. Like you had half my girls wanting to shave their heads too.”

They were laughing together and Sasha could not believe it. This had never been on the cards for her, but now, as Senior, she felt herself open and ready. She could and would talk to Shea Coulee whenever she got the chance, and she was doing well so far.

Shea was grinning when she stopped laughing, smiling down at Sasha like they’d done this before. She sighed. “I have to get back out there, organised the squad, but we should hang out some time. I think you’d be cool to hang out with.”

Sasha was nodding before she even finished speaking, her body in complete shock. She’d woken up this morning thrilled at the possibility of seeing the girl in front of her, never mind being invited to be friends. This was like a movie, like it was scripted. She was freaking out but keeping her face still as she could.

“Definitely! That sounds good, I’d love too.” Sasha hoped she didn’t seem too over the moon, but Shea was smiling and that meant she had to be doing something right.

“Okay… I’ll see you soon then.” Shea sauntered away, almost forcing Sasha to watch her as she walked. God, she looked amazing. “Bye Sasha.” She called over her shoulder, throwing a wink back that through Sasha for a loop.

“Bye Shea,” Sasha breathed out, her whole body shook by the reality of what just happened.

She needed to add Shea on Facebook. Stat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is failingandhiding . tumblr . com feel free to send prompts!


	14. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Bianca go backstage at a show and hear a queen talking trash about Adore. Bianca gets angry and defends her, then comforts her afterwards and they end up sharing their first kiss?

The bathroom reeked in the way the bathroom at any event seemed too. Adore didn’t care. The night, that had started out so fun, had fast become too much, and she couldn’t deal with seeing another face in the crowd looking at her like they were judging her. Not again.

Not when things were changing so fast. Not when she wanted nothing else but to fade away.

So, there she was, sat on the toilet seat, her make-up a mess and only just escaping tears. She wanted to run, just run away and hopefully no one would find her. She just needed to be alone.

Bianca knew where she was. She’d seen her in the midst of panic and gone off to get her water and explain the situation to Mimi before it became a thing, and it made Adore feel like a fucking child. She hated it, but that didn’t mean she would dream of opening that stall door.

The bathroom had been empty when she entered, with a few queens coming in and out as time went on. Every time one passed too close to the door, it sent spikes of fear through her chest like bolts of electricity.

Bianca would be back soon.

She’d have a way out planned for her, and wouldn’t be mean about it. She’d never been mean before anyway.

“You’re okay,” Adore whispered, not quite believing her own voice but stubborn enough to trust anything. The other queens outside were chatting so loudly she could barely hear herself, but it still felt like comfort. She closed her eyes. Maybe she could disassociate until people left. Being absent was better than being like this.

“Adore’s just… I don’t know, unpolished?” Adore’s eyes squeezed shut, aching a little, but she felt Gia’s voice slap through her like a razor. Darienne was there too, but she knew better than to trust her not to bitch when given the chance.

It still felt a little like betrayal.

“I don’t know about unpolished, unprofessional maybe.”

Again. Adore wanted to curl into a ball and drift away for a while. Maybe just delete all her apps and drink until she couldn’t see. It sounded fun. Better than this.

Unfortunately, Bianca Del Rio was not easily ignored, and when she banged open the door, with a string of profanity dripping off her lips, Adore couldn’t help herself. Her head snapped up, her gaze locked on the stall door, and she almost felt her ears prick.

The other two queens had kept bitching, about her dresses and her wigs and whatever else was so annoying about her, but as soon as they heard that door it all fell to silence.  _Fucking cowards_ , Adore thought. Her eyes were narrowed, staining to see through the tiny spot between the door and the wall so she could watch.

Bianca was stunning. She looked like a fucking goddess and Adore didn’t use that lightly. Like a goddess of lightning, or storms, or something equally raging. She looked like power, and Adore was jealous, just for a moment, of the way Bianca’s heels on the tiled floor made Gia’s eyes widen.

She was laughing, sarcastic and bitter. Adore knew she was reading them, but couldn’t focus through the way her heart beat faster than her mind could process. All she could hear was the pounding beats in her head and she wished she could be alone.

That wasn’t true. She didn’t want to be alone. But she didn’t want to admit that.

Bianca had a way with people that not many had, and when she wanted to be alone, people left her alone. That was evident by the way everyone scurried out of the bathroom, fast enough that Adore barely registered their leaving. She was too busy trying to steady her breathing.

Then there was silence. Adore was only vaguely aware of Bianca in the room, stalking around like a cat and waiting for some kind of signal. Seconds ticked by into minutes and Adore wished she could speak, but her breaths came out so ragged and broken that there was no way she could.

Eventually, Bianca sighed, and Adore heard her digging around in her bag. The rattling of keys made her feel like she was home, and she forced her breathing to calm. It barely changed a thing, but Adore felt pride bloom in her chest. She was getting better at that. Calming herself down had always been a skill to evade her, until recently. She still wasn’t very good.

Bianca’s keys jiggled, and Adore watched the lock on her stall turn, and the door open, and Bianca, standing outside, looking sheepish.

“Hey,” she said, her voice loud and still a little cutting. “Hope you don’t mind me letting myself in.” Her keys hung from her hand like jewels, and she shook them. Once, she’d told Adore about an old club she used to work in, and a bathroom stall with a broken lock on the inside. It could lock, but unlocking it was difficult, and when you’re drunk, there was no hope. People had always ended up trapped inside, and Bianca had spent some amount of time letting people out again, forcing the lock open with keys. She’d gotten good at it.

“You’re like a creepy locksmith and it’s awful.” Adore replied, the bite she had hoped would come out, completely absent.

Bianca had been smiling but it faltered a little. She was suddenly right in front of Adore, and closing the door behind her, and Adore wondered how she’d moved so quietly.

The stall was small, but easily enough to fit them both; Adore sitting on the seat, and Bianca half standing, half leaning, against a wall. Her eyes were curious, but not pushing, and Adore found she didn’t want to look into them. She hated herself.

She hated herself because Bianca cared, genuinely. The great bitch herself cared and Adore knew she was pushing her luck when she let Bianca care like that. It crossed too many unspoken lines and Adore knew when she did overstep those boundaries, that this would all change.

Because Bianca wasn’t into that, and she had made that clear.

But the way her words cracked like thunder when she was pissed and the way her eyes shone now said something else. And that something else was something Adore couldn’t let herself daydream about.

“What happened?” Bianca whispered. The room was still empty, and it seemed strange to hear her whisper, but Adore was glad for the quiet.

Adore shrugged. “Just not a great night, I’m gonna leave in like,” she glanced at her phone. It was late. “Whenever an Uber can get here. I just need to leave.”

Bianca nodded. Adore could see the gears move in her head. “Let me come with you? I’m bored anyway.”

Adore nodded, and Bianca was smiling, barely there but it still made Adore’s insides twist. She was weak for this caring side of the other queen and it was bullshit, all around. The way her legs shook when Bianca’s hand helped her to her feet, steadying her, wrapping around her waist. Adore was drunk, and she knew it, but the feeling of Bianca’s hands on her made her heart race again.

Bianca gave her one last look, a confirmation, before opening to door. Her hand held Adore’s, dragging her out and through the crowds. Adore barely saw anyone. She only looked forwards, at their connected hands and the way the people parted for them. It felt thrilling.

Like magic, a car was summoned and they were in it. Bianca was drunk, and she was handsy when she was drunk. It drove Adore mad, but she wouldn’t complain. She stored the feeling of it away in her mind.

“How are you feeling?” Bianca was whispering again, right into her ear, and Adore shivered.

“Um, okay, I guess.” Honestly, Adore wasn’t feeling her best, but it was better. Anything was better than the noise of that club. But, truthfully, she’d just been taken out of a socially stressful situation and into a whole new one. But Bianca didn’t know that, and she wasn’t about to tell her.

“Good, you make me worry sometimes.” Bianca was looking out the window. Adore savoured the moment. Bianca didn’t say that kinda shit often, or easily.

Adore, with a shade of bravery crossing over her, shuffled over to lean into Bianca’s side. “I’m fine,” Bianca was looking down at her like she didn’t believe her. Adore felt confidence bloom, looking into Bianca’s eyes like she would drown in them. “You do have something to do with that though.”

Bianca was grinning, and it felt like time froze for a second. Adore didn’t know what it was, or why she did it, but when Bianca was inches away from her face, and that look, Adore was sure no one else would do anything different.

She saw Bianca glance at her lips, just for a second, and made the decision to close the gap between them.

She could smell Bianca’s perfume and it made her feel like floating, the way it always seemed too. Fuck, she was not chill about his crush anymore.

She didn’t have time to think about that, not when Bianca was kissing her back and it felt like a dream. She’d never kissed Bianca before, not even in the joking way she’d kissed other queens. She was glad this was their first kiss. In this taxi, with the driver looking confused in the front seat and Bianca’s hand resting on her thigh.

Adore tried not to break the kiss, but she was smiling, and suddenly Bianca was too, laughing even, but it wasn’t malicious. Her hand was moving along Adore’s leg, raising higher than before, stroking. It was embarrassing, how quickly Adore got into it. She wanted to be kissing again.

Bianca was faster, and when she took charge over their kiss, one hand holding Adore’s head and the other practically in her lap, palming her over her dress, Adore felt a moan slip out before she could stop it. Bianca huffed against her lips, brushing away to kiss her neck.

“Are you trying to pop my tuck right now, bitch?” Adore breathed. Bianca made a humming noise that only made everything worse.

Bianca moved back up to her lips, kissing her once more. “If you’re interested.”

Adore had never seen this side of Bianca, and when she spotted the hotel coming up, she practically threw money at their driver. They had places to be, and this was not a situation where Adore was willing to waste time.

She was going to bed with Bianca Del Rio. Right now.

 _Fucking party_ , she thought, her hands reaching back to grab for Bianca, and Bianca’s laugh ringing in her ears.


	15. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU Biadore where Adore leaves secret notes in Biancas locker cause she likes her but Bianca thinks its a joke

“You always look so beautiful, every single day.”

“Your laugh feels like sunrise.”

“You’re so smart I could listen to you talk for hours.”

That last one had been yesterdays. And it was also the first real clue Bianca had to who this person could be. They had to be in her English Lit class. It had been the only class she’d spoken up in all week. She mentally went over everyone in the class.

It was a pretty big class, at least 35 people and Bianca knew there was no way she could guess. Still, at least she knew something.

It had been going on for about a month now, these notes. Every single day there was a new one. Always delivered at different times, as if the person happened to stroll by every day at random. Bianca used to think they appeared during break, but lately they seemed as if they were dropped in barely before the end of the school day.

The bell went, and, despite herself, Bianca found herself excited to see if there was a new offering. She knew it was bullshit, some sad fucker trying to get behind her armour and embarrass her, but it was still oddly comforting. Like someone in this entire school could ever give a shit about another person, besides to fuck or bully them.

Bianca knew she wasn’t particularly liked in school. She’d always had a quick wit that ended her in trouble more than once, and eventually, people didn’t want to risk it. Not in a place where they’re rep could be ruined because of one stupid rumour born from something Bianca said by accident.

It was fine though. She didn’t care. She was fine.

She was a senior anyway. One more year and she would be out, and most of these dumb bitches would still be there.

Across the room, she saw some fighting start. Not even out of the room yet, but she knew the culprits. Courtney Act and Darienne Lake; notoriously bitchy girls with no room for people who didn’t meet their standards. They had backed Adore Delano into a corner, reaching for something that Adore fought to keep away from them. Thankfully for her, she was a little taller, but eventually she would run out of stamina. Like a zebra surrounded by lions.

Bianca felt that stupid, shrivelled up,  _kind_  part of herself twinge at the sight, and, despite her mind begging her not to get involved, her body found itself marching over towards the girls. She put on her best smirk and readied for battle.

“Hey girls,” she said, loud and proud behind Courtney. The blonde turned, and smiled.

“Hi, Bianca,” she muttered, turning back to try and climb Adore like a tree. Adore’s eyes looked panicked. “What do you want?”

“I could ask you the same thing? What are you even doing?” Bianca replied, keeping her eyes on the back of Courtney’s head until Darienne let out a peel of laughter that drew her eye.

“Adore’s been writing something all class, we just want to see it.” She was stronger than Adore, and grabbed her arm to try and just pull it down. There was paper in her fist.

Bianca swallowed. She didn’t need to be a part of this, but there was something inside her that told her to be a good person today, and she followed its orders.

“Well she clearly doesn’t want you to see it.” Bianca drawled. “But would probably can’t see that through those lashes.”

Darienne turned, and Adore froze. Darienne pretended not to care much at school about appearances, being the type who preferred to wow at proper events than look great every day. But on this particular day, she was wearing something on her face, and that something didn’t look that great after a full day of school.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, just an observation.” Bianca turned to Courtney, who was half watching them and half holding Adore in place, but still smiling a little, amused but not finished. Darienne had completely released her though, and that was half the battle.

“I don’t think I really need to say anything,” Bianca said, smiling when Courtney took the bait and met her eyes. “You know people call you Cum Biscuit, don’t you?”

Adore barked out a laugh, but Bianca could see her arms shaking with the weight of holding them up. Courtney’s eyebrows raised up higher than Bianca thought would be comfortable. “Who calls me that.”

“Me, and anyone who has  _ever_  spoken to me, I’ve made sure of that.”

Courtney huffed out a growl and left, with Darienne in tow, and Bianca relaxed. Adore slowly lowered her arms, and Bianca found herself wanting to see the words on the page still so tightly clenched in her hand, but didn’t look. She wasn’t that morally weak, even now.

For a second there was a beat of silence, and Adore was grinning this massive smile that made Bianca’s wooden heart thud. Adore was watching her so intensely, you’d swear they’d spoken more than a sentence worth of words to each other as long as they’d been in this damn school.

“Um, thank you, for that.” Adore said, looking excited but nervous, and Bianca didn’t really understand why.

“Don’t thank me, I’m just a decent person.” Bianca said, rolling her eyes, but her stomach felt weird. Like maybe she needed to throw up or something, but she was fine five minutes ago.

“No, that was really sweet,” Adore was persistent, and eventually Bianca let her give her compliments. Couldn’t hurt to be flattered. “I’m glad you were here.”

The school day was over, and Adore quickly spat spit an excuse about missing the bus, and ran out of the room with surprising speed. Bianca sighed. People just don’t want to be around her, she knew that. Still, it was nice to have some friendly human interaction in this god forsaken place. She was blushing, but she wasn’t okay with that.

Bianca had her own car, so she walked leisurely towards her locker, weaving in between people. Her bag was heavy and she had so much homework but she just wanted to relax. Who knew what would happen when Courtney and Darienne started up their witch hunt for her. Oh well, tomorrow’s problem.

She opened her locker and two small pieces of paper fell out.

Grabbing one, hungry for some validation, Bianca read.

“I want to write songs about you.”

Bianca almost laughed. “Cheesy.” She muttered, but moved her hand to grab the net one anyway.

“Thank you,” it just read, nothing more or less. The handwriting was the same, but this was obviously written fast, while leaning on the locker itself. Bianca’s eyes narrowed.

It was Adore. Of course it was, of course she was. Bianca wondered if the whole thing today had been set up, trying to make her trip up. She’d be the laughing stock of the school if she fell for something like this.

Adore Delano was attractive, everyone in school agreed with that, even the straight girls, but she’d always been a bit of an outcast. That didn’t mean she wasn’t hugely popular in her own way though.

Bianca scowled. She was going to have to confront her now before Adore ruined her fucking life.

Because Adore was attractive and Bianca was not willing to look like the sad bitch who thought someone liked them. Wasn’t gonna happen.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to find Adore. She was always hanging out by the bleachers, sometimes with people, sometimes alone. Sometimes with Laganja too, but that was a worst case scenario. Fucking stoners.

That day thankfully, she was alone, and Bianca saw her as soon as she parked up. She always wondered why Adore hung out there, but now that she realised that she was watching her, and that the bleachers were right next to her favourite parking space, she felt her blood boil.

Only the really stupid ones would fuck with her like this.

Adore looked nervous, and threw her smoke on the ground when she saw Bianca approaching fast. She was shuffling and for a second Bianca felt her stomach twist with nerves, but she buried them deep. She had no time to be fucking around today. She just wanted this done so she could go back to her life of actually succeeding in school.

“Hi Bianca,” Adore breathed, looking like she was miles away. She may as well have been. Bianca clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding.

“Yeah whats up, have you been leaving notes in my locker?”

Adore eyes widened like ripples through a lake; quickly, but in waves. “W’wha?”

“You heard me.” Bianca wanted this done, she was already tired of the lie Adore was about to spin. She didn’t like her, she just wanted to see the baddest bitch in the school become something even funnier, a fucking loser.

Adore was shuffling, kicking up dirt under her feet. “Yeah, I have-“

“Well can you fucking stop, no one’s finding it funny, chola.” Bianca felt the words drip from her mouth like lava down a mountain. Adore’s face looked like that’s exactly what was happening.

After a beat, Adore shook her head. “I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“You sure? Because I think this move was overused even when we were kids. No one falls for it anymore.”

“What the  _fuck_  are you talking about?”

Bianca had never heard Adore raise her voice, but then again, she’d barely ever spoken to her before now either.

“The notes? Who have you told about them?”

Adore was in full defence mode, eyes narrowed and feet planted firmly on the ground. She still swayed a little, but that was neither here nor there.

“No one, why would I tell anyone. I know its cringe. Like you don’t have to read me for that I already know. Cool the fuck off.”

Bianca shook her head. “I’m not critiquing you on your delivery, more on the malice behind it, honestly.”

“What the fuck are we talking about?” Adore looked so confused Bianca almost felt bad. Before she remembered that Adore was probably high as a kite, and this might be hard for her to grasp. So she talked slower.

“Pretending you like me,” she drawled, so slow that Adore looked almost bored halfway through. “Is fucking rude. And I’m not here for you pulling that shit after I had _just_  defended you.”

Adore was shaking her head, and held her hands up in surrender. “You think I’m trying to bully you? Me?”

Bianca admitted to herself, seeing Adore now, she wasn’t that threatening, but she wasn’t okay with this. She had seen way too many people fall for shit like this and she wasn’t one of them. She just nodded instead of giving her an answer, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Adore was almost laughing. She had brightened up again and it pissed Bianca off.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Bianca bristled. “And you’re a fucking asshole.”

Adore did laugh then, almost bending over and the smell of weed that eased out of her clothes made Bianca roll her eyes even more. When Adore looked up again she was blushing hard.

“No, you’re an idiot who can’t even tell when someone likes you. That’s sad, girl.”

Bianca, about to bite back again, paused when Adore’s eyes softened. “For real,” Adore said. “I’m not fucking with you, I just wanted to be closer to you.” She shrugged, like she was calm, but Bianca could see the way her eyes darted around, and the way her throat closed in a dry, worried swallow.

Adore liked her. For real. Either that or she was an amazing actor, and Bianca doubted that. Adore had been the bane of Jinkx’s life when she had run the theatre program last year, and she hadn’t been shy to tell people all about it. This was a school of gossip after all.

She was smiling at Bianca, and Bianca didn’t know what to do. Could she even admit at this point that she found the notes cute and that Adore’s eyes made her nervous, or that she loved how Adore made her roots work for her. It was embarrassing now either way. Fuck sake, she felt a blush spread over her body like wildfire. Adore was still smiling.

“So, you didn’t like the notes?”

“No…” Bianca sighed. “I liked the notes.”

“Good,” Adore was closer now, and Bianca felt nerves in her stomach again. She hadn’t been close to another person in a while, and with Adore quickly closing the space she felt like the oxygen had been stolen from the area. What if she suffocated out here after _this_ conversation? It would be perfectly okay with her, honestly.

“Are you okay?” Adore breathed. She was so near Bianca could lean forward and they would be touching.

“Yes,” she breathed in response, and watched the grin spread across Adore’s face like honey.

They were kissing, under the bleacher, with Adore’s hand on the back of her neck and her hands hanging limp at her sides. They booted into action moments later to wander Adore’s body, but their kiss didn’t last long. The bell was ringing much too early and Bianca almost whined at the loss of contact when she broke the kiss.

“Can I see you later, at lunch?” Adore asked and Bianca found herself nodding, nervous and suddenly almost shy.

Adore looked at her with eyes that reflected so many colours and Bianca was lost. “Y-yes,” she finally choked out, and Adore looked thrilled.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Leaning in to kiss her one last time, Adore sauntered away like she owned the school. Bianca felt like she did.

* * *

The next day, Bianca opened her locker to be almost buried under in pieces of paper, all covered in words that sounded like lyrics, from a girl who liked her, and she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 11 biadore prompts so if anyone wants to add anything else for the spice of it, let me know at failingandhiding.tumblr.com


	16. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adore calls Bianca for her birthday, but Bianca can tell something is wrong when hearing her voice

“Happy birthday!”

Bianca grinned, as if Adore could see it. The sound of her boyfriend’s voice cheered her up, but it didn’t make being away from her much easier, especially today. She should have been at home, but these things happened. She was a drag queen and missing holidays and events came with the territory.

Adore was rambling down the line so fast she could barely hear here. Her heart swelled, and she wished she could teleport, just for a split second, just long enough to see her.

“What are you doing today?” Adore asked, and just for a second, Bianca was sure she could hear a twinge of something in her voice.

“Not much, might go for drink with some other queens later.” Bianca felt wrong all of a sudden, like she was missing something important from her own life and Adore kenw what it was. Adore was what it was but she didn’t need to admit that to herself. They’d only been together for a few months, and Bianca didn’t want to ruin that by getting all romantic too early in and scaring her away.

Bianca was falling madly in love with this man, and it was getting harder and harder to hide that from her. Especially when Adore was unhappy and miles and miles away. Bianca felt like shit.

“You okay, baby?” Bianca asked, her free hand fidgeting. It was a habit she’d picked up recently, since she went out on the road, and it pissed her off that it was happening now. Not when she was talking to Adore, and especially not when she might be upset.

“Um, I don’t know… I just miss you right now.” Adore as so quiet Bianca could barely hear her, and her heart fell into her stomach at the sound of her voice cracking with the strain. she hated leaving Adore alone.

“I miss you too, just hand in there, I’ll be back in less than a month!”

“I know, it’s just a lot of stuff is happening and I don’t want to deal with it.”

“What’s been happening?”

Adore sighed, her voice gravelly. She’d been smoking again. She never smoked anymore.

“I’m not getting anything written, I’m lonely, just… normal stuff I guess.”

Bianca knew she was lying. She’d known Adore for years, and she was one of the worst liars she’d ever met, even before she’d gotten to know her the way she did. She wanted to be home so badly it hurt her heart.

“If you need me I can get home earlier. I can try anyway.”

“No!” Adore replied, too fast. “No, I’m fine I just…” Adore was breathing so hard that it made Bianca’s worry spike. “I just don’t feel good.”

Bianca wanted to hang up. Adore always clammed up when she was anxious, to the point of sometimes cutting Bianca off entirely. It made her feel sick. Useless. Like she was out of her league and drowning in something she couldn’t understand.

“Can I do anything?” she whispered into the receiving, not trusting her voice.

Adore was quiet on the other end, but Bianca could hear her breathing. She tried to match her own with Adore’s. They were heavy and tired and Bianca wanted to wrap her arms around her and keep her safe forever.

“Roy,” Adore said, and Bianca’s head shot up at the sound.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Bianca’s breath caught. Adore hadn’t said it yet, not properly. Except for when they were out, and drunk. Bianca used to think it was just something she kind of forgot to do. They always said it to each other, but always in public, always in an almost friendly mood. Never when they were alone, but then again, they were talkative.

It all felt very serious. But Bianca knew she felt the same.

“I love you too, Danny.”

Adore was smiling, she could feel it. Bianca’s hand clutched the phone so hard it hurt. She was in love, and the person she loved was suffering. She wanted to sink into the ground. Adore sighed.

“I miss you, so much, like crazy.”

“I know, it’s the same for me.” Bianca wrapped an arm around herself. If she closed her eyes she could even imagine she was there, and Adore was beside her, close enough to touch. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.”

It was late, close to midnight, and with the second ticking by, Bianca could hear Adore getting tired, drifting off. She was murmuring to herself in the way she sometimes did right before she drifted off.

“Are you falling asleep?”

“I guess.”

Bianca didn’t feel right. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I just… hate that we can’t be together right now.”

Bianca smiled. “We will, soon. We’ll take some time off, go somewhere, as soon as I’m back.”

Adore breathed out a relaxed sound. “I can’t wait. I miss your face.”

Bianca found herself grinning, imagining Danny’s face, the way it looked after they would kiss. Soon, she’d be back soon.

She couldn’t wait.


	17. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just more Biadore HS AU

Bianca wasn’t sure when Adore had arrived at the school, but she knew it was sudden. In the middle of her Senior year, here was this new girl, striding into the classroom like she’d been there all along, with her bright red hair and standing close to 6 foot.

To say she was a distraction was an understatement if ever she heard one.

Adore was quiet in a lot of ways. She kept to herself in a crowd, and when it came to working in pairs, she had no time for it. She didn’t care much for friends, and she barely ever had gossip spreading about her, despite her beauty, and despite the fact that was also somehow  _loud_.

She talked like she never had anyone tell her she needed to be silent to be beautiful, and she sang in the bathroom when she did her makeup.

She was something new to look at, and Bianca was interested from day one.

Not that she would ever reveal that. Bianca didn’t get involved in people, especially not in high school, and especially not when she was almost out. School was hell, and people weren’t kind.

Still, when she saw Adore by herself every day, she felt something for her. From her own isolated lunch table, sometimes she would look up and Adore would be there, looking back at her. It made her jump every time, but she would never let it show.

Sometimes she smiled at the redhead. More often she did nothing to indicate she saw her at all.

“That Adore girl is weird.”

Bianca felt Courtney behind her, talking to one of her lackeys. Courtney has transferred the year before, and since then she’d been top dog at school. Even Bianca had been almost impressed by her pure dedication to fame in their shitty little place of education.

“Yeah,” Bianca knew Joslyn’s voice well. She sat in front of her in Biology, and her delighted sequels rang in her ears after class for longer than she would have liked. She never seemed to have much to say though. Not in front of Courtney anyway.

“She’s quiet.” Courtney quipped.

Bianca found her eyes wandering over to the girl in question. She was pushing the food on her tray around, not really eating anything. She looked sad.

“I heard she got expelled from wherever she came from!”

“I didn’t hear that.”

Bianca smiled. She could almost see the smile slide off Joslyn’s face. She liked Courtney too much for her own good.

Still, interest spiked, and feeling shockingly confident that day, Bianca stood. She wasn’t eating anyway. The only reason she was even in the cafeteria was a lack of any other space she could hang around in. And it was raining outside.

She steeled herself. She knew she was intimidating, and she didn’t want to  _scare_  anyone. She was just bored of listening to Courtney and Joslyn drawl back and forth.

“Hello.” She greeted, confidence forcing itself out of her pores as she took a seat next to Adore. She was repaid with the other girl jumping about a foot into the air, looking at her as if she’d come at her with a machete.

“Hi,” Adore said, a little nervous looking but turning her whole body into the conversation none the less. “You’re Bianca del Rio, right?”

“Um,” Bianca felt her eyebrow knit together. How the fuck did Adore know her name? What shit was being spread that Adore would be able to remember her name at all? She brushed the thought aside. “Yeah, and you’re Adore.”

Adore grinned. “I am, what’s up?”

She was shy, but obviously trying her best, and Bianca liked that.

“Nothing, I was just bored, and you look interesting.”

Bianca felt Adore flush, felt heat radiating off of her, and loved it.

Adore seemed stumped for words, and pushed her tray away so she could give her full attention to conversing. Bianca knew the feeling, that horrible worry that you might have forgotten how to talk to people anymore. It came with being a scary fucking bitch (as far as the rest of the student body was concerned.)

It also came with being the new girl, and a social outcast because of it.

“I’m really not interesting.” Adore was quiet now, actually quiet, and Bianca felt her ears strain to listen. Adore’s hands wrung themselves into knots in her lap.

“Well, neither am I so we might get along.” Bianca smiled, trying her best to comfort and even relax the other girl.

After a moment, Adore smiled back, and Bianca set her bag down on the seat beside her, rummaging through it for her phone and her journal. “I know you’re kind of new, but do you have your full schedule? I wonder what classes we have together.”

Bianca already knew what classes they had together. It had been 2 weeks, she just wanted to see Adore smile again. she smiled like was truly happy, with eyes that lit up like embers.

Bianca felt something twinge inside her, and worry set in. She couldn’t have another crush. Not after last time. Not after everything.

She pushed the thought away. It was nerve, not a crush, she wasn’t a fucking child. She could control herself. She was being nice to a new girl who hadn’t made any friends yet, just fuelling those embers into a fire, that would one day abandon her to do greater things.

And that was fine. She didn’t expect different. People had never put her first. What made this girl any different?


	18. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trixie's neighbour keeps setting off the fire alarm and Trixie has had it. Officially.

Trixie woke to what felt like an earthquake. Her eyes shot open, panic filling her body almost instantly at the sound of sirens and people and the rocking of the rickety old building she called home.

Instantly, she was filled with hate.

She knew exactly what had happened. It was that idiot in 4C. And this was the third time this month, and it was only the 14th! Trixie wanted to wring their neck.

She’d gotten work, finally, as a make-up artist in her local Sephora, but that didn’t mean she was comfortable. Her house was shite, her commute was long, and she was barely getting 5 hours of sleep a night with 4C and their gift for chaos.

It was in that moment, in her shorts and sleep shirt, trekking down the stairs to stand outside the decidedly  _not burning_  building, that Trixie made a vow to herself. She was going to confront 4C. Tomorrow.

* * *

Unfortunately, Trixie had work the next day, and, after basically sleep walking through an entire shift, and pissing off more than one customer, she was even more pissed off than before. And she didn’t get pissed easily.

She knew she looked a mess, tired and more than a little sweaty from the walk home, but she didn’t care anymore. She had shit to do, and that involved climbing and extra set of stairs. She’d never actually seen 4C, being that once all the residents were outside following a fire scare, they never talked to one another. They only glared, and 4C never made themselves known. Which was smart, but everyone knew it was them.

5C and 6C both claimed to have seen smoke crawling out from under their neighbours door. Trixie believed them.

Still, that didn’t make it any less irritating.

Finding herself outside the apartment, Trixie suddenly felt nervous. What if it was some giant guy that would tear her a new one for even supposing it was him? Or a dealer! Trixie had heard that there were dealers around these parts.

She swallowed her fear and knocked, vowing that if it was anyone taller than her, she would bolt.

As soon as her fist made contact with the door, there was a crash inside. Trixie winced.  Considering leaving for a second (pushing the thought aside because she  _already climbed these damn stairs_ ) Trixie’s squared herself off and waited, until the door flew open like it had been ripped from its hinges in the middle of a hurricane.

Trixie took a step back, prepared to run, if she had too. This was a bad neighbourhood after all.

But she stopped, because, after another second, 4C revealed herself.

“If you’re here about the money that’s actually 4D… you’re probably not here for that, are you?”

Trixie was taken aback. 4C was a woman, a bit shorter than her, and blonde. Her eyes were wild, and she was wearing what looked like a dress, with a t-shirt on top of it, and covered it all with a jacket. And this person was giving  _her_  a once over. It felt kind of hypocritical in her eyes.

She was cute though, but Trixie wasn’t in the mood.

“Ah, no, but I am here to complain about-“

“The noise?”

“Kind of?”

4C was smiling at her, and moved aside. “Please come in,” she said, gesturing with her hands for Trixie to enter. Trixie wondered if she was about to be axe murdered. “Don’t mind the mess, I haven’t cleaned.”

“Ever?” Trixie quipped, her eyes roaming the utter destruction that was the apartment. It was borderline upsetting, and, even though the layout was the same as her own home, Trixie would barely have recognised it if she didn’t already know where she was.

4C cackled, and Trixie was spooked, but was too distracted by a pile of Christmas decorations in the corner of the room. As if it wasn’t July. What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

“You want a drink?” 4C asked, and Trixie was accurately aware that neither of them had asked for names yet, and that that was weird.

“No thanks,” Trixie said, wondering if she could sit on the couch or if that was too risky. “I’m Trixie by the way, I live directly below you.”

4C’s head appeared from around the corner, looking sheepish. “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova,” she said, and when Trixie looked worried, she smiled. “You can call me Katya.”

Her accent was surprising, and went in and out of her voice. Trixie found it kind of endearing. In a confused sort of way.

Katya rounded the corner, this time with two glasses of wine. “It’s 3pm,” Trixie said, taking the glass anyway.

“Time is a concept I don’t believe in,” Kata replied, lounging across her couch and leaving just enough room for Trixie to sit if she wanted too. She did. “So, okay, the noise,” she started. “I know it’s annoying but I get so into movies and then I’m just yelling and-“

“I meant the fire alarm noises.” Trixie cut her off. She could feel that Katya was a ranter.

Katya’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s noise, yeah sorry that’s of the table, can’t help that.”

“What?” Trixie set down her glass. She came here to fight, and she was not getting up at two in the morning for any bitch. Not again.

Katya shrugged. “The oven is broken,” she said, sipping at her drink. “I can’t eat if I can’t cook, and to cook, I set off the alarm.” She was smiling. “I can only afford take-out four days a week, Tracy.”

“Trixie.”

“Okay.”

Trixie narrowed her eyes. “Well I have to go to work at 6am,” she said, “Fix your oven.”

“I can’t,” Katya was still smiling, and Trixie was so confused. “I tried, and I gave up.”

Trixie sighed. “Make your food somewhere else? Like… we can’t evacuate every day.”

Katya seemed to agree, nodding her head at every angle. “True.” She swallowed the rest of her wine, and Trixie did the same, not to be outdone. “But I don’t have anywhere else.”

Trixie figured that, the alarm started doing off around a month ago, 3 times a week, and she was so tired of it already. Katya was probably lonely. But that was none of her concern. “You have to have somewhere.”

“Nope.”

“Not even a weird cousin or a creepy fatherly figure in the area?”

Katya smiled. “No, no one.”

Trixie sighed. For actual fuck sake, was she really about to do this?

For her own sanity, in the long term, she guessed she was.

“The cook at mine, leave me some food and that’s payback.” Katya looked like she was about to speak, and Trixie was already too nervous to deal with more. “But I’m a vegetarian so no meat please.” She added, raising her eyebrows.

Katya was laughing. “Was that like, a lesbian joke or just an accident because it  _worked_  for me.”

Trixie fund herself laughing, pleased with herself, and kind of surprised that she hadn’t been murdered. She’d left herself fairly open to it.

She’d actually kind of made a friend? Whose laugh made her stomach tingle and who had already filled her glass with more wine.

And she’d  gotten some free meals. She was set.


	19. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Biadore stripper AU

Adore had no idea what she was doing.

The plan had been a quiet night at home with Courtney and her girlfriend, Willam, but things had taken a dramatic turn for the worse when Willam had gotten frisky, and started diving into Adore’s past. Her sexual past that was.

And recently, Adore had kind of been in a rut with herself. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, she just wasn’t looking. She had been working on her writing for so long that she’d kind of isolated herself, gotten awkward again. For Willam, that was a disgusting way to live.

Willam and Courtney had been together for almost a year, and the comfort they had in their relationship made Adore jealous, though she’d never say it. She loved them both, and Courtney was almost a sister to her, but it didn’t stop that little lick of sadness that made its way up to her chest every time she watched them so much as cuddle.

Maybe that’s how they had convinced her to go out again. When she was younger, she had vowed that she would never, ever, partake in this kind of stuff. It was degrading, and she was mature enough to know it wasn’t real. And she liked real. Real was what Willam and Courtney had, and it was what she wanted.

Then again, things had changed when she had aged into adulthood, but a libido didn’t make the idea seem less embarrassing.  

Still, somehow, she found herself there, standing in line behind a red rope. Her eyes scanned the streets. God what if someone saw her? It wouldn’t be hard to spot them, with Willam’s yelling and Courtney’s bright pink hair. She’d dyed it for the occasion it seemed.

Adore wanted to curse, but her throat was too dry.

She was nervous, and she hated to admit it.

She didn’t understand how Courtney was okay watching her girlfriend grind with strangers, but it wasn’t her business. As much as he loved Court, she knew she would never bring it up. She wasn’t down for it though. Every partner she had was hers, and hers alone, until she felt she needed to end the relationship.

What did she know though? How many relationships had she had that had lasted as long as Courtney’s? The answer was abysmal.

The bouncer checked her ID, looking her dead in the eyes in a judging way that made Adore want to run. Maybe she could still escape with her pride. Before she could move, she was ushered inside.

The club was dark, lit by a few neon lights, and it took Adore a moment to realise that she was in a hallway. She wasn’t even in the real club yet. Of course, there would need to be lights. So she could see the dancers. She felt something travel up from her groin to her stomach; that excitable feeling she knew so well, mixed with dread.

She’d never been to a strip club before.

Nonetheless, she couldn’t deny the thought turned her on. If she was anything after all, she was gay, and as soon as the curtains parted for her, and her eyes fell on the main stage, Adore felt her throat dry up.

The girls were beautiful. She knew they would be, but she wasn’t prepared for this. They strode around, in heels that made her head spin just looking at them, with bodies made for sin. She felt dizzy.

Somewhere behind her, Willam was laughing, and someone was gripping her shoulders, hard. Excitably. She forced her feet to carry her forward, towards the bar, where she ordered some shots on autopilot. All around her, money rained, and women’s fake laugher rang. Adore swallowed down two tequilas with some difficultly.

This would be fun. She wanted to be here.

Willam had promised to buy her a lap dance too.

Adore wasn’t sure how she felt about the prospect. Looking at some of these girls, she knew she’d combust if they so much as looked at her, nevermind touched her. Or grinded on her, in her lap. Adore breathed in a heavy breath.

She could do this.

Courtney appeared beside her, laughing wildly.

“Where’s Willam?” Adore shouted over the music. Courtney didn’t answer, instead tilting her head towards the stage, where Willam was already happily placing some dollar into a blonde stripper’s g-string. Courtney was shaking her head.

“She’s having the time of her life!” She said, her accent heavy as her gaze.

“You’re okay with that?” Adore asked, ever worried about her friends. Courtney shrugged.

“I want her to be happy. And I know she’s not serious, she once brought me here for a date.” She waved down the bartender to order more drinks as she spoke.

Adore laughed. “That’s Willam,” she said, taking the glass she was handed and downing it in one go.

Courtney had been her best friend since high school, they even went to the same college, so she liked to think she knew Adore very well. And she did. She knew when and where she’d gotten her first kiss, that she’d clipped her tooth on a chicken bone in KFC, and exactly what she liked in a partner. That’s why, while her eyes scanned the room, looking for someone she could point out to Willam later (for Adore’s sake, of course), her smirk spread across her lips like butter on toast.

Inevitably, Adore must have seen her too. She was everything Adore liked; in fact Adore had a string of exes that didn’t look dissimilar. Courtney was thrilled. She had her target and they hadn’t even been in the club half an hour!

She met Willam’s (bedroom) eyes from across the room, demanding she turn her attention to the woman striding across the floor like she owned the place. Willam smiled drunkenly back, throwing her a wink before turning back around, trying and failing to be sneaky.

Adore, meanwhile, was watching the interaction with minimal interest. “Don’t you dare.” She warned, playfully enough to keep the mood high, but there was a challenge in her eyes.

“What?” Courtney squeaked, still smiling.

“You know what.” Adore whispered, and Courtney followed her eyes. Adore had seen her. The stripper. Who was currently in some guys lap, gathering money like a pro. Adore swallowed, hard.

“Aww, why not?” Courtney teased, elbowing Adore in the ribs. Adore just glared at her, a flush starting to rise up to her neck. “I know you’re into her already. You’re kind of obvious.”

Adore couldn’t deny the woman across the room was hot. Because she was fucking smoking hot. She was dark in the light of the club, her hair big, teased and high, and her eyes striking, even from so far away. Adore found herself wanting to meet those eyes, but wouldn’t dare go near her. She didn’t have that kind of confidence anymore. Especially here, fucking shit.

Adore felt the alcohol getting to her, and at once understood why people often drank so much as these places. She felt better. But also a little bit nauseous, and a lot like she needed to pee.

She chatted with Courtney for a while, and Willam when she finally returned from her misadventure with the blonde stripper, before she excused herself.

The bathroom was disgusting, and the bright lights made her feel like she was floating. Everything was so neon and dark. A few months ago, she would have loved this place.

Now she was just feeling awkward. She’d only ever been to a strip club in Grand Theft Auto and, now that she was here, she knew that wasn’t enough training. Still, Adore couldn’t deny that she was excited to be here in more ways than one. She felt herself daydreaming about the girls outside, especially one in particular.

Fuck, she wanted to fuck that stripper.

Her whole body flushed at the idea, and, when she found herself in the bathroom, she stared herself down in the mirror. Did she look as worked up as she felt? She had no idea, but she thanks the gods that the lights were low enough to hide her blush.

When Adore left the bathroom, Courtney and Willam were nowhere to be seen. She wandered the whole club and couldn’t place them, and even went out for a smoke in case they were outside. No such luck.

The bouncer let her in easily this time. Thankfully. She already felt more comfortable.

As soon as she pushed apart the curtains, letting herself back into the main room, she felt hot breath on her neck, and froze.

“Hi, Adore.” A gravelly voice rasped behind her, and Adore internally cursed. Fuck Courtney. Warm hands roamed their way around her his from behind, inching under her crop top and suddenly she could barely breath.

There was a laugh from behind her, loud and brash, and it woke her from her stupor. “Hey,” she gasped, her body stiffening when she felt another’s press flush against her.

The woman’s lips were so close to her ear, her breaths made her shiver. “I’m Bianca. You’ve been gifted a private show.” Adore’s body was frozen, victim to Bianca’s wandering grasp on her hips and the feeling of her breasts against her back.

Bianca spun her around, and Adore felt the air leave the room. Holy fuck, she was even hotter close up. She wasn’t sure if she was furious with her friends or delighted, but honestly she was barely thinking about them. all she was aware of was Bianca’s hands on her, guiding her through the crowds and into a back room.

Her brain was short circuiting and Adore didn’t even care.

The room Bianca led her too wasn’t spacious, but it as private, and Adore felt herself relax in relief. She would have died when Willam would inevitably have posted pictures of her all over the internet when she was like this.

Before she could even finish her thought, Bianca had led her to a couch against one end of the room, and basically thrown her onto it. She was smirking, but Adore was so distracted by her entire being to even really take any of it in.

She was wearing a kind of gold, swimsuit-ish piece of lingerie. Adore was vaguely aware of the various slits and bindings that made it up, and wondered if it detached easily. Her lungs felt so full but so empty all at once.

“You’ve never been here before.” Bianca was talking, but it felt almost like she knew all of Adore’s answers anyway. Adore nodded. “I thought so, I’d remember you.”

Adore knew it was all make believe, and that Bianca was looking to earn more money, to charm her into coming back again and again and Adore knew it had worked before. She could feel it working now. Her stomach churned with nerves and alcohol.

There was a mini fridge beside the couch, and while Adore stared, Bianca had pulled out a bottle of vodka, and poured some into two glasses. She threw back her head, swallowing her own straight, before offering the other to Adore. “There’s mixer if you want it?.”

Adore shook her head. She didn’t need it. Mimicking, she drank, and watched Bianca smile down at her. She looked like a leopard, and Adore felt like prey.

Bianca’s hands were on her again, pushing her back against the couch, and Adore felt herself stop breathing when Bianca mounted her. She hovered above her, looking down in the dark of the room, the scent of her perfume overwhelming Adore’s senses.

“Have you ever had a lap dance before?” Bianca breathed, so close to Adore’s face that she could have touched her. She didn’t.

“No,” Adore’s voice sounded unsure, and it made Bianca laugh that laugh again, the one that made Adore’s legs feel like water.

“Well then I’m honored,” Bianca said, and started moving as she did. Her hands wandered Adore’s body, along her neck and down her chest. Adore felt like a teenage boy under her touch.

“You can touch me.” Bianca whispered. She had ducked her head, her lips down beside Adore’s ears again, and her breaths coming hard and fast with the effort of her dance, and the act. Adore didn’t need to be told twice.

Her hands, previously held down under her legs, went free, and rested lightly on the stripper’s hips, letting Bianca take the lead for now. They curved around to her ass, in time with the beat of the song playing outside, and Adore felt electricity surge into her fingers.

The drink surged through her system, making her feel dizzy. Bianca’s lips grazed the skin of her neck, not quite kissing her. Adore groaned. She wanted to kiss her.

She hated that she did.

Bianca threw herself back, and Adore felt her hands wander higher, around her back, as if to support her. Bianca was smirking, letting herself be guided closer again, and adjusted slowly, her leg between Adore’s thighs. Adore felt herself grinding down before she could stop herself.

“Sorry,” she whispered, and Bianca laughed, almost silently.

“Don’t be,” she said, and instantly, like she had done it before, threaded her fingers through Adore’s hair, pulling her head back, and pushing herself in closer. Adore almost moaned at the touch. She didn’t expect it to be like this. She could feel her wetness against her jeans, and gasped when Bianca pressed against her.

She was intoxicating, and Adore was hooked.

Her hands roamed, and Bianca leaned into it, like it was real, and Adore felt herself fall under her spell.

Then, Adore’s hands must have run over somewhere sensitive, and Bianca let out a moan that made Adore shudder. When she looked into Bianca’s eyes again, she was smiling in a way that made Adore want to bend to her any will. She whined.

A part of her felt like Bianca was laughing at her, rather than with her. Another part of her didn’t even care.

“Are you okay?”

Adore blinked, needy eyed and lost. “Absolutely.” She held her voice, and she was proud it didn’t crack. Bianca’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“Good.” She said. “First timers can be assholes.”

Adore hoped she wasn’t one of those people, she didn’t want to be, and felt her hands retract a little, back to Bianca’s hips. Bianca laughed, wheezing. “You’re not an asshole! Touch me.” She said. “I’m letting you.”

There. Adore felt like she’d gotten a hint of her real voice, a softer tone, and wanted to melt into the seat. Of course she would be whisked away into this.

Bianca danced for what felt like both a second and an eternity. Adore felt lie she didn’t even have a life outside of that room. She was grinding down on Bianca’s leg like a dog in heat and all the embarrassment she would have had before had evaporated away like mist.

She felt alive again, for the first time in a long time, here, in a strip club, with her hands on a stripper’s boobs. What a fucking life.

She ground down again, and felt something like madness trickle into her head. She was so wet, she had no doubt Bianca could feel it through her pants, and she didn’t even care.

Above her, Bianca cursed, and Adore wondered what was going on in her head. She hated that she couldn’t know.

Their eyes met, through Bianca’s gyrations. Adore wanted to kiss her, and she knew in reality that that was stupid, this was real, that didn’t happen. She’d be kicked out. She’d never be able to come back. The idea was oddly distracting.

With her mind wandering, her eyes locked with the other woman’s, she barely noticed Bianca closing the space between them, her eyes narrowing like she was confused, as lost as Adore. She was so close, and there was a smell of vodka on her breath.

Bianca pressed their lips together, and it wasn’t shy. Their teeth hit against each other, but Bianca leaned in closer, towering over Adore, and found a good angle. Adore felt like she was about to implode. Her hips bucked uselessly against Bianca.

She kissed her desperately, wet, hot, and drunk. She wished they were anywhere except where they were. Anywhere that she could do this for hours.

But they were where they were, and a man’s gruff voice from the other side of the curtain that shielded them from the outside world interrupted the fantasy.

He huffed, deep and gritty, and Bianca leaned back, panting. Her eyes were dark. Adore wondered if her own looked similar. She couldn’t tear her gaze away.

Bianca climbed off of her, slowly, and Adore forced herself to stand on unstable legs. She doubted she even had the strength to speak.

There was a mirror on the other side of the small area, and when she looked up, Bianca was fixing her lipstick. She missed touching her body already, her hands tingling still with the heat of her. When she turned, Bianca was composed, but Adore could see that darkness still lingering behind her facade.

She stood, awkwardly, until Bianca came over to her, slowly, like a hunter, and Adore was weak all over again.

Bianca was about the same height as her in her heels, and when she leaned in to kiss her cheek, almost grazing her lips, Adore wondered what it would feel like to lean down to kiss her for a change.

“Come see me anytime,” Bianca whispered, kissing her once more on the jaw. “I’ll be waiting.”

With that, she strode out, and Adore found herself alone in the room. For a second, she just stood there, breathing. Bringing herself back down to earth.

“Fuck.” She said, loudly, to herself. She checked the mirror, appalled at the state of her make up, and brushed away at her face until she was somewhat presentable. Outside, she could see Courtney and Willam sitting in a booth, that same blonde stripper on the table, on her hands and knees, performing for them.

Bianca was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, like she was high, Adore ambled towards her friends.

She really needed to thank Willam.

 


	20. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Biadore soulmate AU. I'll admit this one got a little away from me. Its really long.

Adore was freaking the fuck out. She’d gotten on drag race. She done it. She’d survived the first week and she was ecstatic. She knew winning wasn’t everything, but fuck if being safe didn’t feel good.

She’d raided the minibar, vaguely aware that this might be the last time she’d be able to drink without the weight of the show on her back. The new girls were headed in in the morning.

That means they were there too, in the same hotel. Adore didn’t know where her sisters from her own episode were located. She wondered if they were separated in any way, by group. For all she knew, the banging in the room next door could be someone she’d yet to meet. Her skin buzzed with adrenaline, and a little bit of alcohol.

Adore was tipsy, if not drunk, and her body willed her to her feet for a cigarette. She hoped the men outside would let her down, she’d never even thought to ask, and now she was trapped in this boring little room for the best party of a week before she was allowed back on the show. Fuck that would be boring.

Still, she had her smokes, the bar (sure it was expensive but she was going to win), and the company of the TV. And the tiny bit of weed she’d snuck in. She was already missing her phone though.

When she asked, they let her out, and Adore bounded down the stairs with all the reckless abandon that only came with drink. She skidded past people, and into the elevator, sliding her jacket on as she went.

There were only three other people in there with her. She never been in one with less than seven, but the luggage that came with them more than made up for it. Adore quickly found herself squashed into a corner, and actually going up a level rather than down to the lobby.

She didn’t really mind. The men that joined her were hot anyway, and who was she to inconvenience hot guys. None of them were looking at her, but she wasn’t surprised. She probably looked like a swamp beast, just out of the shower and covered up in ill fitting, black clothes to ‘hide’ her identity to people outside.

They seemed distracted anyway. The three consisted of a hotel employee, who brought with him a cart of towels that filled up half the small space already. Second was a tall, beefy brute of a man, who himself took up space, and he carried luggage. The third was a little smaller than Adore herself, and he was anxious. The feeling poured off of him the way Adore wished smoke would be pouring out of her at that moment. Still, he was cute, with just enough stubble that Adore found him the most eye-catching. And he had dimples to die for, which was never a negative.

He was staring at the doors of the elevator like his life depended on it, and, when they finally got all the way up to where they were supposed to be, Adore felt almost uncomfortable. She shook it off, and blamed in on her not eating all day. She needed to work harder on having proper dinners. Especially now.

All three were leaving at once, and she was alone in the small space, but, as the doors began to shut, the third man, the shorter one, turned around. It almost felt like he was meeting Adore’s eyes through his sunglasses (douche move, wearing sunglasses inside at night, Adore thought.)

She shook it off. She must really be hungry. And she probably weirded that guy out too.

Wincing, Adore went downstairs finally, where she proceeded to smoke three cigarettes and quickly swindle a drink out of the bar while she was down there. She felt weird though, lonely even. She figured she missed her family.

When she went to bed that night, it took her a long time to drift off, and she didn’t know why it felt so cold in her room that felt perfect only two hours before.

* * *

Bianca was frozen. Right there, in the middle of the workroom, staring at her wrist like she had never seen it before. Her clock has hit zero.

Fucking when though? Bianca looked around the room with a little distaste. She did not want any of these people as her soulmate. Maybe for a night or two but not like this. How the fuck was she going to sort through this.

It was her first day, and tensions were high. They had to make a dress out of fabrics from a box, but that was not issue for her. Making dresses was her job, and she was sure if she wasn’t trying to win, she could have had it done hours ago. But now she was sitting there, with time ticking, and her dress not finished, freaking the fuck out.

She’d snapped at anyone who had tried to talk to her since she’d noticed. She couldn’t let them see. They’d tease her mercilessly at best, ruining the reputation she needed for her act, and that was the best-case scenario. They could feel sorry for her. She almost shuddered at the very idea.

Why did she had to roll up her sleeves and see. In drag, she usually covered up the clock with make-up. For both the air of mystery, and sometimes to trick people into thinking she didn’t have one. That really freaked some people out.

But there she was, and MILK kept looking at her like she knew, and it was too much. Holding her arm under the table, and trying to be sneaky, she smeared foundation over the area before anyone could notice. She felt sick as she did it.

Of course, she wouldn’t ever think to look at her arm as she walked into a room full of gay men. Of fucking course. Bianca rolled her eyes. They all seemed like fucking cunts too to top it off. That or just too different to possibly be her soulmate.

It had been days since she’d checked it. Between flying out here, and crashing from pure exhaustion every night, she hadn’t thought to take a proper look at it and now, here she was, looking down at her arm, realising that she had probably missed her soulmate.

There was nothing she could do about it now though, and she gathered herself up fast. She was a professional, and it’s not like soulmates were for everyone. She might have fucking hated them for all she knew. She guessed she might never know.

She returned to her dress, putting the problem aside. She could deal with it that night, or maybe never, but she was there to win. And no stupid soulmate would get in her way this early in the game.

* * *

Adore didn’t know what to do. She was about go in to meet the other queens, and hadn’t even thought to check her wrist in a few days. She was in solitary, it’s not she’d met anyone! She was so confused. Last time she’d checked, she’d had months before she’d meet them, but then again, she knew her clock was subject to change.

Her soulmate seemed to move around a lot, like they always just missed out on each other. It had been madness in her teens, when she had been obsessed with the idea of another gay boy being there to prove to everyone what she was. But now it seemed they missed their chance, and Adore felt like an idiot. It couldn’t even be helped, that was the worst part.

She just had to get ready, into her drag outfit and into the workroom. She could go home afterwards and deal with it all in her own way. But for now, she needed to be a real drag queen, and just work it out. She needed this.

It still felt like a kick in the gut.

She just wasn’t feeling it today. She hadn’t been feeling it for a while. This wasn’t a time she could allowed herself to sink into her depression pit, no matter what. She was in the middle of her big break and she knew it.

The last few days had been so cold. Lonely.

Adore didn’t think they were nerves anymore. She thought it was her body crying out for something it had only gotten a taste of. She wanted to break something.

Instead, she dressed, put on her make up, and glared at herself in the mirror until they called for her.

It was time to face some other queens, and hopefully not make any enemies while she was there.

* * *

Bianca was happy to just get off the stage, and happier still to leave with a win. It didn’t make it any less bitter though, to see the other girls in the room when she got in.

They were all done up, too much in some of their cases. Trying to impress and intimidate, she assumed. It wasn’t working for her. They just looked like the clique of high school girls that would strut down the corridors like they weren’t fumbling in their heels. In fact, that was exactly what some of these girls looked like.

Still, Bianca felt better for a moment, less sad for a moment. Like having fresh meat to tear into was a good enough distraction, when she knew it wasn’t. She just wanted to get home and go to sleep, honestly. Start processing everything that had happened to her.

There was one queen who caught her attention. She looked as miserable as Bianca felt, and though she was chattier, Bianca could tell she wasn’t feeling it like some of the others were. Some of these bitches were ready to fight, as if they even registered. This girl just looked like she wanted the meet and greet over already.

Bianca knew the feeling.

Thankyfully, it wasn’t a lot talk, and they were being shipped to their busses back to the hotel in no time. Bianca sat alone, stroking her wrist in thought.

Tomorrow was a brand new day, and she needed to get her head back into it. She wasn’t going to lose because some cunt walked passed her too fast. Or the other way around. They were probably both huge fucking cunts.

Finding herself smiling a little, Bianca pushed the thought aside. This was a competition, and so far no one else had brought up their timer, so at least it wasn’t a competitor. Bianca didn’t know how she’d deal with that.

* * *

“I don’t think Bianca even has one.”

Adore was kind of in the conversation, but not quite. More on the outskirts, listening but not contributing, but most of the girls wanted to gossip about their soulmates and a dark part of her wanted to know what she was missing out on. She kept her sleeves gripped tight in her hands to hide her clock.

“What do you mean?” Joslyn was sipping on a red bull, her eyes watching Bianca across the room. Bianca was mouthing lines to herself back and forth. It almost looked like she had her rap finished and learned, long ago. She was keeping to herself a little more today, despite being chosen for the better group, and Adore was confused.

She liked Bianca well enough, with the other queen coming to her rescue more times than once. She didn’t really believe Bianca didn’t have a soulmate. She deserved one.

“Have you never noticed? Her wrists are blank, both of ‘em.” Trinity commented again, not quite looking at the queen in question. She didn’t seem vicious, just observatory.

Langanja laughed. “Not surprised, if anyone here wouldn’t have a soulmate, it would be Miss Bianca.”

Adore glanced at Laganja’s wrists. She still had a year to wait. She was almost jealous, but her anxiety about the conversation at hand was enough to keep her quiet.

The group settled into silence again, all talking under their breath. Adore was comfortable in her verse, had an outfit sorted, and knew she wouldn’t have to do much more for this one. So, she found herself thinking about Bianca Del Rio.

Bianca was a little older, and Adore had figured that her timer had reached its end before now, but if she didn’t have one… well that explained why she was so polished. She had nothing to distract her. It was intimidating.

She wondered if she felt the same as Adore did now when she realised that she was different from most people. That she had missed out. It hit a nerve, looking at her, with this information.

Later, she’d take a look at Bianca’s wrists from a smaller distance and see it for herself, and it would be too much for her. She had to go into the bathroom for a moment, and take the time to accept that some people just didn’t get soulmates. And that maybe, she was one of them now.

* * *

Bianca hated to admit it, but she’d grown close to a lot of the girls. Especially, and surprisingly, Adore Delano.

She had no interest in being her friend or even really helping anyone out in the competition, being what it was, but she had, and she was glad. She liked these girls, and Adore was a sweetheart. She couldn’t even bring herself to read her when she was given chances. And she had been given more than a few chances.

Bianca wondered why that was. Adore was shy, and a little anxious, but that hadn’t stopped her when it came to others. She didn’t understand it. Maybe it was just Adore’s natural charm getting to her, the way it seemed to get to everyone else, judges included.

She didn’t really care. She just found her mind on the younger queen too much for her own comfort, and she wasn’t sure what she could do to stop it anymore.

Did she have a crush? Maybe, but it would no doubt be the cause of grief more than anything else, taking hold of the first thing she could find that might distract her, and there was plenty of that around. But what was it about Adore that was so special? There was a room full of men she could choose from, and she knew Courtney was kind of into her.

Safe in her room, Bianca scrubbed the make up off her wrist and stared down at the clock, like she expected it to tick again. No such luck.

She didn’t really care anymore.

The next day, she went in without the make up, just for the thrill of it. She really didn’t care anymore. It had been weeks, and there was no use hiding it for the rest of her life. She gotten so far into the competition, it was better to have it revealed now, than make it big news later.

On the bus in, Adore plopped down into the seat beside her. She looked excited, but tired. It was the top 5 now, and things had gotten stressful. Anything less than perfect was enough to see you gone now, and she needed to focus.

Adore leaned up against her, her huge eyes wide. “Good morning.”

“Hey, bitch, sleep well?”

Adore narrowed her eyes. “As well as you’d think, you whore.” She was smiling, and Bianca felt relaxed for the first time in a while. The bus ride was short, and she liked when she got to have the time next to Adore.

The other queen was playing on her phone, listening to music through one earphone that Bianca could almost hear above the sound of the bus rumbling. If it were anyone else, Bianca would find it rude, but not Adore. Somehow, it was charming.

Everything Adore did was charming. She hated it.

They sat in comfortable silence, and Bianca listened to the upcoming lipsync song, not really paying Adore much attention besides when she wanted it. Adore had fallen silent though, and the oddness of that in itself as making Bianca antsy.

When she looked up again, Adore was staring at her wrist.

“What?” She asked, biting back the instinct to throw an insult while the air was still relaxed. She quickly realized that she didn’t want to tell Adore. It was sad, and she didn’t want to be that to the other girls.

“Nothing!” Adore seemed shocked to be caught. “Just, I’ve never seen your clock before.” She said, nervous energy radiating off of her. Bianca hated to be the cause of it, but she didn’t dwell on the feeling.

“I keep it covered up.”

“Why?”

Bianca weighed up her options for a moment. Lying, or a truth she didn’t want to tell. The argument for lying was sound.

“Well, chola, it’s a long story really better suited for another day.” She said, spelling it out slowly like Adore might miss it. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but Bianca brushed it away.

On arrival, she reapplied the make up to her arm. She wasn’t ready to tell people yet, worldwide or not.

* * *

Adore felt like an asshole. Bianca was acting normal. In fact, she was closer than ever, even leaning on Adore’s shoulder. She assumed that maybe this was Bianca’s way of telling her it was okay, but she didn’t feel like it was.

Maybe Bianca’s soulmate was dead? Fuck, and she’d brought it up, shit. Adore wanted to sink into the floor. She knew the other girls would tell her that it was normal to want to ask, it was a big part of small talk as a whole after all, the rejection from earlier had hit her hard.

When Bianca got her for the puppets challenge, Adore wasn’t sure how she should feel. The guilt was making her stomach hurt.

But Bianca was sweet, and maybe she was making something out of nothing. Because Bianca was smiling at her like she was something special, and the look made her forget about her own troubles for a while, and just enjoy herself in something fun.

“I’m sorry if I seemed weird this morning.” Bianca had wandered over to her station, brushing out a wig and looking strangely human.

“S’okay,” Adore replied, smiling up at her. She felt her arm burning, but then again, most of her was. She hoped she wasn’t blushing.

“I just didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Bitch, I know, get back to work. I’m sorry if I brought up anything you’re not cool with, just tell me next time.”

Bianca was grinning at her, in that way that stretched her whole face. Adore was fascinated by her. The thought startled her away from the comfortable silence they were slipping slowly into, and she tore her eyes away, feigning some kind of worry about meeting their deadline. Bianca shot her a disbelieving look, but left her alone anyway.

She had been stewing in guilt for so long, about missing her soulmate, about finding it from everyone, about Bianca, and now about Bianca again. She was beginning to forget what life felt like before it became what it was.

She felt something for the other queen that made her body soar. And that wasn’t okay. Because Bianca didn’t see her like that. Even if she was available, Adore knew she wasn’t on her radar. She felt like a creep, but her eyes wandered over to Bianca in the workroom too often to ignore, and her smile gave her shivers.

Adore forced her eyes back to her work, but Bianca’s face flashed up in her mind when she let it wander at all. She was in trouble, and she didn’t know what to do about it, besides to throw herself into the competition. It was the best distraction she could wish for, and she wasn’t about to lose because of a crush.

She knew that wouldn’t work. All her crushes before had to be fucked out of her or they just got stronger. But this would be different. She could be responsible about this, and she would be. She needed to be. She wasn’t falling for Bianca Del Rio. Not at all.  

* * *

This was it. They were packing up, and this couldn’t be any worse.

The three of them, the top three, were packing up their belongings, ready to leave the workroom for a final time. Bianca didn’t know how to feel. She knew she’d done the best she could, and there was no way for her to change anything now, but she hoped it was enough.

She was thankful for everything, especially the distraction, but winning would be a nice bonus.

She was packed quickly, and Courtney had been able to throw her twenty bikinis into her suitcase in about ten minutes, so she was gone almost as soon as she arrived, having given the hugs and the teary goodbyes that came with something like this. Bianca was glad to have her in her life. Courtney was a cool friend to have made, and Bianca was excited to see her again.

They wouldn’t see any of each other for a long time.

So, when Bianca finished packing up, she stopped to soak up the atmosphere for the room. Adore was barely half packed up, even with her few dresses. She had let her station devolve into a mess, and cleaning was a lot of work. Especially when Adore worked at a snail’s pace anyway.

She paused to look down at the other queen, vaguely aware that this might be goodbye for a long time, and was hit with a suddenly, very uncomfortable feeling that had her dropping her bags to the floor and striding over to where the other queen was hunkered down, trying to fold a dress that didn’t to bend for her.

Bianca wished this wasn’t the end. The ride had been crazy.

“Hi,” She said, breaking the silence that had hung in the air since Courtney left to address her.

Adore turned, looking over her shoulder with a watery smile. “Hey.” She stood, just a little taller than Bianca.

“I guess this is it.” Bianca said, and Adore nodded.

“Can I have a hug?” Adore asked, and Bianca rolled her eyes. As if she’d really denied Adore anything before.

But, as she was pulling the other queen in, Bianca’s eyes locked onto her wrists. Adore was a devil for wearing long sleeves, always, and it had never crossed her mind that Adore’s clock was anything but ticking. There it was, though, all zeros and frozen in place. Bianca felt herself stiffen.

Curiosity killed the cat, but she was no cat, and she wanted to know who the lucky guy was. She’d probably have to see them together a lot. She didn’t like the idea. With a name, at least she could hate stalk him a little before they actually met.

She wondered if Adore’s soulmate was beautiful. They would have to be.

Adore leant into her while they hugged, in a way that made all those looks they shared mean something, but Bianca felt distant now. She couldn’t let her own feelings get in the middle of soulmates. She wasn’t that much of a bitch. No matter how much she wanted to be. She could feel Adore’s smile against her neck.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Adore breathed, and Bianca felt like putty in her hands. She would do anything this drag queen every asked her to do, and she knew it.

“I’ll miss you too.” She confessed, hating the truth of it on her tongue. Adore could never, ever know, and she would be sweet to her soulmate, and treat her like a friend. It would be  _fine_. “By the way, I saw your clock? I didn’t know you’d met your soulmate!” Bianca was a good actor, and she was proud of it now. Her voice didn’t even crack.

Adore didn’t seem as happy as Bianca pretended to be. In fact, she broke the hug after Bianca spoke, and clasped her hands together. She was nervous. Bianca was curious.

“Um, kinda?” Adore ventured, and Bianca narrowed her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

Adore looked sheepish, a little sad, honestly. “I kind of missed them.” She said, wringing her hands faster now.

Bianca felt her eyebrows shoot up, but all she was aware of was her heartbeat, thundering in her ears like waves. She wasn’t even sure if she was breathing anymore. “Really?”

“Yeah… I just wasn’t looking at it for a while. I was so excited about the show and I just, missed them.”

Adore looked so sad, but Bianca felt like she needed to sit down, or lean on something. Anything to take her weight off of her legs before she sat down. There was no possible way.

“That wasn’t that long ago. Was it just before the taping?”

“Yeah.” Adore brightened suddenly. “But,” she drew out the word. “Now that you know my tragic soulmate story, can I hear yours?”

She looked so hopeful, and Bianca felt so weak.

Adore might be her soulmate. She felt dizzy. It all made sense. The way she couldn’t take her eyes off of her, the way her rolodex of hate never included Adore, the way her smile turned her inside to jelly. It all made sense.

“I…” She took in a breath, and forced her eyes closed. She needed to say it, she’d regret it forever if she didn’t. “I’m kind of in the same boat.”

For a moment, nothing happened. There was silence between them.

Adore broke it. “When?”

She sounded so serious, it all felt so real all of a sudden.

Bianca forced it out. “Around the same time.” She was whispering.

Adore was staring at her, like she was hearing her voice for the first time. Like this was their actual first meeting. Bianca wished it could have been. Suddenly, Adore was a lot closer than she remembered her being.

“I saw you…” Adore was quiet, but Bianca forced her ears to listen close. “In the elevator. That was you.”

Bianca faintly recalled the memory. She was exhausted, having just flown in. She had been too tired to even really notice anything. But she remembered Adore. She’d met her eyes. She’d felt like she was on fire.

“I remember.” She said, and Adore was frozen, just like her.

This was real, this wasn’t in her head. She could barely breath.

Adore was speaking, under her breath, and Bianca offered her a smile, weak but real.

She smiled back. “Are you my fucking soulmate?” Adore asked. She looked like she was about to laugh. Bianca felt the same.

“Maybe?” She said, shrugging a little, but she knew she was. She felt it in her chest.

Adore was so close now, having edged closer and closer as they spoke, that they could touch. In fact, Adore was touching her, her hand resting on Bianca’s arm. Bianca closed her eyes. “I hope I am.” She continued, gauging the reaction she got.

She didn’t need to. Because Adore was grinning like an idiot, and suddenly, fluidly, like water, leaned in, and they were kissing. Right there, in the workroom, surrounded by memories of dancing around this. Because it had been there the whole time. And Bianca was kissing back, like her life depended on it, because it felt like it did.

It was nothing like any other kiss she’d ever shared with anyone.

Because she’d found her soulmate, and she didn’t even care about winning the stupid show anymore. She’d already gotten her bonus.


	21. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Instead of Courtney, Adore is the one on MTV Single AF. Bianca gets jealous of all the pictures and can't keep it a secret anymore

Bianca was staring at her phone like it had wounded her. And in a lot of ways, it had. She had been staring for a long time, switching between the snapchat she had set up for this exact reason, her Instagram, and her twitter.

Staring at Adore’s updates.

At her _dates_.

Because she was jealous. Horrifically jealous. It was horrible, she felt like a stalker, but she couldn’t stop. She woke up in the morning to pictures of Adore almost kissing people she didn’t even know and it was getting to her.

This was Adore, her Adore, and she didn’t know how to process the idea of her finally being in a relationship. With anyone.

It was something she hadn’t had time to deal with, truly. She’d spent so much time building up a lie, one she told to herself and everyone else around her, about her feelings for the other queen, that seeing it all right there, for everyone to see, was maddening. It shattered the lie in seconds, one that took 4 years of careful construction to create.

Bianca felt like shit.

But what could she really do.

It was much too late to tell her, wasn’t it?

She clicked back into her Instagram, only to find a new picture, of Adore herself. She was posing in front of a mirror, about to go out on another date, and the sight had Bianca fuming. She looked beautiful, in and out of drag, and this was insanity.

She’d never thought of what would happen when she had to deal with this. She never thought Adore was a relationship person. She must have been wrong.

Bianca had always felt bad about it, but she had always savoured knowing that Adore preferred fuckbuddies to relationships. She didn’t have to see any of that. But now, four years on, Adore had changed.

She should have been more ready for this. People wanted love. Adore was no different.

It still felt like she was being stabbed when she looked at the reality of it.

Soon, Adore would have cuddly photos up, when she finally did find someone she liked. It would be even worse then. Bianca didn’t want to even imagine it.

She had to tell her. She just had to.

Opening up her messages, she sent a quick one to Adore. Hopefully she was free soon. She had to do this in person.

* * *

 

When Adore arrived, Bianca had the place spotless. Cleaning had always helped her stress levels cool off, and today had been the most stressful day she’d experienced in a long time.

There had been times before when she had been worried; on drag race, or when she was struggling to succeed in her business of being a mean man in a dress, but this outdid every one of those experiences. Today, her nerves felt like they were eating through her stomach.

She’d almost cancelled, twice, but the reality of it all was too much. She’d rather cut ties with Adore than live another day of pining like this. She wasn’t a teenager anymore. She wasn’t okay with just watching from the side-lines as the pretty girl (Bianca had to pause and consider that one) she liked moved on.

But Adore was there, the exact time she’d said she would be, and Bianca felt her heart race at the sound of the doorbell.

She was here.

Bianca didn’t know what she was going to say, or how she was going to say it. She’d hoped she would be able to come up with something on the spot, but faced with the knowledge that Adore was right outside, her mind was drawing a blank. Fuck.

When she opened the door, she was met with tight arms surrounding her, and she leaned into the hug, because she wanted this last one to feel the best it could. She might never hold her again after this.

Greetings spilled out, and Bianca took her by the hand and led her inside. “Do you want anything, a drink?” She offered, but Adore shook her head. She looked so excited it made Bianca’s chest hurt.

“What’s up, bitch, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Adore said, pulling Bianca down onto the couch with her. She was touchy today, and it really wasn’t helping.

Bianca batted her hands away like she was playing, but she wasn’t. She really couldn’t have Adore touching her before she did this. She didn’t want to freak her out when she thought about it afterwards.

“Hey, I’ve been around, you’re the one who’s been busy for a change!” Bianca said, smiling despite herself at Adore pouty face. She loved her, and this was going to hurt. A lot.

It was better for both of them in the long run, but she wished she could skip to then. It just felt wrong now.

“How’s the show?” Bianca asked, hoping to fill the awkward space that only existed in her head.

Adore shrugged. “Its fine, meeting some cool people.” She didn’t seem too fussed, but Bianca knew she was having fun. She seemed happy.

“That’s good!” Bianca breathed in and out, slowly, readying herself. “Listen, Adore, we need to talk.”

“What?” Adore interrupted, her eyebrow drawn together in confusion. Bianca felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

“I need to tell you something, and you might not like it.” Bianca said. She was ready now. She could say this. It would be okay.

Adore was staring at her, her eyes earnest, willing Bianca on. She hated it. Adore didn’t want to hear this.

“I can’t keep this a secret anymore, and you deserve to know-“

“Just spit it out.” Adore grinned. She thought this was just fun. She didn’t get it yet.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Bianca said it fast, let it spill out of her mouth like she couldn’t hold it in anymore. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she almost collapsed under the stress of the release.

That was, until silence set in, and Bianca forced herself to listen, not to run or say anything that could make this situation lighter. It wasn’t light. This was real.

Adore was quiet, and the smile that had been decorating her face for longer than Bianca could remember had fallen. It was the worst Bianca had felt in a long time. She wished she could take up less space, just shrink into herself and disappear. Adore was staring at her like she’d never seen her before.

Bianca realised she probably hadn’t, not in this light.

“Please say something.” She said, finally, after the pain in her chest had intensified to the point that she knew she needed Adore to leave, right away, or start a fight. She could handle a fight. She wished Adore would scream at her. It would be easier that way.

Adore shook her head, and stood up, and Bianca realised that she could just leave. That would be okay too. She was okay with any way Adore wanted to deal with this.

She watched her pace once, then twice, around the couch. Bianca didn’t like the feeling. She felt like she was being circled by vultures.

“How long have you felt like this?” Adore asked, coming to a stop in front of the couch, in front of her.

“A long time.”

“As long as we’ve known each other?”

“More or less.”

Bianca didn’t want to lie to her, but she didn’t want to admit everything so easily. It was embarrassing. It had been a _long_ time.

Adore barked a laugh. “Fuck,” she breathed. “And you had to tell me _now_?”

Bianca just nodded.

“Because of the show?”

Bianca nodded again. She felt like an idiot.

Adore sighed, and came down onto her haunches to look into Bianca’s eyes. Bianca tried to avoid them, but they eventually drew her in. “Were you jealous?” She asked, her voice dripping with something like teasing, but not quite. Bianca figured she deserved it.

So she nodded again.

Adore looked shell shocked, like she was lost in memories. Looking at it again in the way it actual was, Bianca assumed. Maybe now she’d see the look in her eyes when she looked back on their selfies together. She wished she didn’t have to taint them for her.

When she finally looked up again, Adore’s eyes were harder. “You’re a fucking idiot.” She said, almost like she herself didn’t believe it.

“What?” Bianca narrowed her eyes. She was ready for the fight.

“I said you’re a fucking idiot. You’re in love with me?”

Bianca was so taken aback, all she could do was say yes.

“And you never told me, what the fuck? You’re one of my best friends, why didn’t you just tell me?”

Adore seemed almost angry, and Bianca didn’t understand why. “I was scared that-“

“That I wouldn’t like you back? Fuck! I’ve been dropping hints for so long and you were in love with me, and you _still_ didn’t see them? I thought you were uncomfortable with the idea so I stopped!”

“What?”

Adore looked so frustrated that it was almost funny. She ran her hands through her hair. It had gotten so long now, but it suited her. Bianca thought anything suited her. She wished she could be the one with her hands locked in that hair.

“I can’t believe this, this is bullshit.” Adore was up and walking again. “You seriously thought I wasn’t interested in you?”

Bianca’s eyes widened, and she felt like maybe she’d never opened them at all before now. “No,” she confessed. “I thought you were joking.”

“I never thought I stood a chance!” Adore said, her voice cracking a little with the strain. “You always seemed so above all of that, I just didn’t think you even thought about me!”

Bianca was suddenly hit with exactly what was happening. “Wait, you like me?”

Adore was grinning. “Yes! I like you, you dumb bitch, I’ve been borderline in love with you forever?” She was laughing now. “Ru called me out! On TV! And you still thought it wasn’t there?”

Admittedly, she felt like a little bit of a fool now, when presented with reality, and she blushed a little. “I just didn’t think you’d want me like that.” The rare moment of vulnerability had exhausted her, and she honestly needed a coffee after this. And maybe a few shots.

Adore’s eyes softened. She came to a stop beside Bianca, and sat down on the couch again. Her hands wound their way into Bianca’s, pulling them up from where they had glued themselves down on her thighs. “I want you like that.” She confessed. Her eyes were so honest. It made Bianca’s broken, shrived up heart meld itself back together.

Bianca was staring right into her eyes, and she believed her. There it was. The proof she wanted that she wasn’t just daydreaming, falling in love with an idea. Adore loved her back. With that knowledge, she could resist leaning in, connecting their lips together. They kissed, slowly at first gathering up a feel for one another, before it became frantic.

Adore’s hands rested on Bianca’s legs, so close to her crotch that it made her nervous, while her own fisted Adore’s hair. It was as silky as she imagined, a little greasy (she hadn’t expected anything different), but when she pulled on it, Adore would moan out a sound that made her knees quiver. She wanted to hear that noise alone, nothing else, for as long as she was on this earth.

And as Adore pulled her up by her shirt, dragging her out of the living room and towards Bianca’s bedroom, she couldn’t help but feel like a fucking idiot all over again. Because Adore loved her, and she was so fucking _dramatic_.


	22. Kim Chi/Shea Coulee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anything with these two

The mall was always busy on a Saturday. It felt like one of those rules of nature, that the mall would have to be busy every, single Saturday. It wasn’t so much a lack of resources, it simply was that the town was big and the mall was small, and people needed their fashion fix once a week or there would be murder in the streets.

Sometimes, Kim wondered if the people whizzing by even noticed the crowds. She did.

Kim was in the food court, on level 2, leaning on a rail that allowed her to look down at the squirming masses below her, sipping on a Starbucks drink. This Saturday was worse. Sephora were having a sale, and, unlike her, some people just didn’t seem to understand that you couldn’t just wander into a sale like that. You needed to be there when the shop opened. Amateurs.

She had her bag resting by the rails, protected behind her legs, already full. It had been a bit of money, but you needed to spend big to make big. And make up was her game.

Going to school for it, however, was not as fun as she might have hoped. It was still better than nothing, though, and it was an excuse to buy herself nice things, so who was she to complain.

Kim was contemplating leaving. She had nothing to do at home, but nothing to achieve hanging around there either, and as she let her eyes scan along the crowds one last time, for good measure, she noticed something.

Or, someone. A fucking model, no doubt, looking at  _those legs_. Kim felt her eyebrows raise. She thought she knew everyone in town. For completely not-cruel or derogatory reasons of course, but she was sure she hadn’t seen this woman before.

She was tall, taller than most of the crowd actually, but then again, it’s not too hard to grow taller than a pre-teen. If Kim could do it, couldn’t everyone?

The woman was striding, confidently, through the crowds, her bags swinging around in the air almost, and Kim had a bad feeling before anything happened at all. Then again, she was a little presimistic sometimes.

This time, it turned out her daydreams (and her knowledge of the kind of people in the mall that day) won out, and as some teenagers approached, Kim sighed.

She didn’t know what it was about that woman, if it was her legs, or her make-up being the most solid she’d seen on anyone in a long while, but she felt her body carrying her down the stairs. Usually, she’d never get involved, but there was something calling her today, and she wasn’t sure what exactly.

At the bottom of the stairs (she’d timed it so well), there she was, that same woman. And those same teens trailing her. Looking to fuck with her. As was the law of the land.

“Hi!” Kim called, diverting about twenty peoples’ attentions to her, but keeping her eyes on the woman in front of her. “Hey, sorry, can I talk to you?” She said, and the stranger finally seemed to understand what was going on.

“Yeah, what’s up?” she seemed a little breathless. Not surprisingly though, she was carrying about six bags on her own, including her handbag. Kim was almost impressed.

“Not to like, intrude, but those kids,” she nodded towards them. “They’re about to rob you.”

The other woman huffed out a laugh, sarcastic almost. Kim wasn’t fazed. It was no skin off her teeth if a stranger lost what seemed like about seven different flannel shirts. She wasn’t ashamed to say she had peaked into those bags. “What?”

“Did I stutter? I’ve been known too.” Kim replied. She didn’t have time for sarcasm from anyone that wasn’t her.

She got another small huffing laugh in response, before the strange reached out her hand. “I’m Shea.”

Kim shook her hand, taken aback for a second by the formality. “Kim,” she said. “But you can call me your saviour.”

Shea was giving her a once over, and for a moment Kim thought about leaving it at that, but there was something in Shea’s eyes, something that told her to stay. She decided to just let it happen. Honestly, she was willing to give up some of her day off to stare at those cheekbones just for a little longer.

Maybe Shea could explain all the flannel. Maybe it would be a gay answer. She kind of hoped it would be. Just for the adventure of it all


	23. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trixie getting jealous during the the UNHhhh of Courtney and Katya's cuteness. Got really angsty I'm sorry

Trixie felt awkward. And it was really putting her off her game.

She knew it would be weird, having a guest for the first time. They never had anyone else on besides the crew, and Trixie knew it would affect the dynamic, but this was crazy.

Courtney fit right in. They were such an entertainer, they knew exactly what to do while someone else was talking to keep attention all on them. Specifically though, they were keeping Katya’s attention. Almost all of it, and Trixie didn’t know how she felt about that.

No, she did, but she wasn’t ready to deal with that. Not when they were in the dressing room. Not when Courtney would leave soon and she would be alone with Katya.

She had been tripping like crazy, dazing off, embarrassing herself about Courtney’s gender (something she really should have remembered, but the whole situation had sent her into base mode, and it wasn’t helping her banter any more than her fact checking), and she needed a red bull. Honestly, maybe two.

Courtney was laughing, a shrilling ringing in her ears that Trixie had to admit she liked hearing. Courtney was just one of those people. It didn’t stop the bitterness that had leaked into her psyche after that shoot though. Especially, when they were laughing with Katya. At Katya, more specifically but Trixie wasn’t paying attention.

She was fixing her make up across the room.  

“Anyway, thanks guys!” Courtney was almost wheezing, trying to stop laughing. They were beautiful. “For letting me on the show. Oh my god, that was amazing.”

Katya was smiling her giant smile, and Trixie turned to join the conversation. She really couldn’t ignore them that much longer anyway.

“You were amazing.” Katya breathed. Trixie felt another little twinge in her chest.

Courtney did something with their face then, something like the way people look at dogs when they do something cute, and leaned in for a hug, so close to Katya that Trixie was such her entire body was red hot with jealousy. Thankfully, her make up was thick and she knew it wouldn’t betray a thing. So she just kept smiling.

Courtney would leave soon. And then it would be back to normal.

Because that’s how they were.

Because she really didn’t want to see people hanging off Katya. It was weird. She was her best friend, after all.

Trixie felt her subconscious submit to her will, and was back on track. It was fine. They were fine.

Katya was her best friend.

When Courtney pulled themselves away and turned to Trixie to say goodbye, they probably noticed something was off. Just a little tiny bit, but they ignored it in favour of a warm goodbye and grabbing their bag. “Bye! I’ll see you around soon?”

“Of course.” Trixie replied quickly.

“Enjoy the tour!” Katya said, and then, Courtney was gone, and the room was so silent again. Trixie went back to her make up.

“They’re so funny, I always forget how funny they are.” Katya spoke, and Trixie winced a little.

“Yeah.”

“And that look, uhh, so polished!”

“I know.”

Katya paused. She’d been playing with her wig, pulling out the curls and letting them bounce back. She needed to change for the next episode soon, but she was being lazy. Mostly though, she wanted to talk to Trixie. Something was off. She could feel it in the way she moved, and Trixie was never this quiet.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She said, leaning over into Trixie’s space to meet her eyes in the mirror. She was grinning, wildly, but Trixie just seemed distant.

“Nothing really, just distracted.” There was a pregnant pause, both of them very aware of what was happening, neither willing to reach the subject.

It was foreign territory, and neither could claim it.

Katya slid her seat up to Trixie, and let her finishing fixing her lashes before she spoke.

“Are you okay?” There was worry there, and the feeling its presence left was staggering. Trixie didn’t want her to worry. She wanted to be her friend. Casual and safe.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Because you can talk to me.” Katya spoke too fast. Like she knew what Trixie was going to say before she did. It was unnerving.

Trixie stopped, giving her a fond look. “I know. But I’m fine.”

Katya looked a little disheartened. “Okay.”

They bantered a little, about make-up, jewellery, and the way Ru starting pronouncing gif the way it should be spoken recently, but it was strained. Something was off.

Trixie knew Katya was bursting to ask. That she would ask again, and she’d have to lie to her, again. It was nerve wrecking to say the least, horrible to speak the truth.

They had been hovering in such a weird place, always between two things that didn’t quite work. She wanted to crawl into a hole and wallow there alone for a while. It would be better than finally facing this.

Right before shooting an episode too. Fuck that.

But it was bound to happen, and when Katya finally did ask, Trixie felt faint.

“I know somethings wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, Katya.” Trixie replied, a little too stern, but it didn’t seem to deter Katya.

“That’s worse than if something is wrong.”

Trixie turned to stare her down, but Katya stood her ground. Even while sitting. Her face was hard, but Trixie knew it was friendly. A friendly hard thing.

“There!” Katya almost shouted. Trixie jumped. “That, you’re drifting off again. Where are you?”

Trixie shook her head. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it.” She snapped.

“Well wake up, Pearl!” Katya snapped back, and Trixie wanted to yell at her that this was serious.

She was so jealous, and she could still smell Courtney’s perfume in the air and it was making everything so much worse. She was overrating and she didn’t know how to stop. Courtney probably wasn’t even thinking how Trixie was. They didn’t want to  _fuck_  Katya.

It still didn’t feel right.

Trixie knew it was jealous. She knew the burn of it in her throat and the pain of it, and she knew them well.

“Katya…” She said, suddenly, before she was even sure she really wanted too. Katya was playing around in a selection of hairs, and turned when she heard her name. Trixie heart hurt.

“Yeah?”

“You know I care about you?”

Katya had shuffled her way closer while Trixie spoke, but for a moment, it felt like she had appeared from thin air at her side. She didn’t speak though, she just leaned up against Trixie’s side. Supportive. That was all she needed to break.

“That’s why I can’t tell you this.” She felt the sting of secret burn on the way out, and Katya’s face fell, but only slightly. Only enough that Trixie would notice. It hurt like a crack of lighting. “I’m sorry.”

“Its okay!” Katya spoke too fast to be truthful, and Trixie hated that the tension only grew with the passing seconds. She didn’t know how to fix this. She couldn’t fix this.

She’d back them both into a corner, and now there was nothing to do but wait in it.


	24. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adore does a livestream after drinking and after several people ask she drunkenly admits that she has feelings for Bianca, but says Bianca doesn't feel the same. Then Bianca finds out and finds the link and goes to Adore to set her right

Bianca had been staring at the screen for what felt like forever. The video was long over, and the frozen image of Adore’s face in the last frame was being drilled into her memory. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to exit out of the page, or even replay it.

It felt like a dream.

Adore was drunk, maybe a little bit too drunk to be doing a livestream, but Bianca couldn’t fault them for that judgement. It must have been the middle of the night, because by the time Bianca heard about it, it had already been taken down. And she’d woken up to dozens of twitter mentions demanding she watch. As well as a few links.

So she’d gotten up, did a few chores to calm down, and by the time she sat down to watch it, the mentions had tripled. She didn’t read a word of them though. She needed to hear it from Adore first.

She could still see the comments bursting up from the screen.

Adore had ranted about her, the way she always did, the way Bianca would for her too. How much they loved her, and what their relationship meant. Bianca had assumed that that was all the fans had wanted her to see, and had almost abandoned the video for other tasks, when she’d heard it. Crystal clear, clear as day, like a sudden wave drenching her on the beach with cold reality.

_“Okay, so, like, I’m a little bit in love with Bianca Del Rio.”_

The comments exploded, and Adore had been laughing, enjoying the attention with drunken excitement. Had they even realised what they had said?

_“Maybe more than a little, actually.”_

It rang in Bianca’s ears. Everything she’d wanted to hear for years, spelled out right in front of her from Adore’s own lips. She’d scanned the comments like a person driven mad. She was meant to work today, but she quickly sent a text to her management to tell them she was sick. She was already late anyway.

_“But it’s not like that, guys, she isn’t interested.”_

What the actual fuck?

_“I’m like, not even on her radar Don’t any of you fuckers send this to her either!”_

Adore looked like they were sobering up, and quickly ended the video after that. It was hard to look away. Bianca didn’t know what she was meant to do. She re-watched it, once, then twice, and then a third time.

Adore loved her, was in love with her, and that made a lot of difference.

Bianca needed to see them. She needed too, right away. She got up, and grabbed a jacket and her keys, sliding on her sunglasses to hide her identity, and was gone before the laptop even finished shutting down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she arrived, Bianca suddenly felt the nerves setting in.

She knew Adore loved her, but what if it was just rambling? What if they were just teasing the fans? And she’d fallen for it.

Honestly, she didn’t care. Bianca just knew that she needed to see them, right away, and set this straight. She found herself on Adore’s doorstep.

“Roy?” Adore’s voice rang from inside, and instantly, Bianca found herself in Adore’s arms, in a hug tight enough to hurt. “What are you doing here?”

She could feel the shake in Adore’s voice, the nerves that made their body vibrate just a little bit.

Breaking the hug, Bianca forced her game face on. She needed this to work. She needed an answer. “I saw the livestream.”

That was it. Adore’s face fell, and their jaw set. “Which one?” She was smiling, but it looked like they were in pain.

“The one you deleted.” Bianca bit her tongue, holding back the friendly barbs she would usually let drop at the end of a sentence.

“I’ll fucking kill my own fans.” Adore groaned, turning and inviting Bianca inside. She wandered inside, feeling awkward in Adore’s house for the first time ever.

“It only takes the one.” Bianca commented. That was a lie, she’d gotten close to two hundred mentions all about that damn video. “Listen, Adore-“

“Please don’t.” Adore winced, but they grabbed them both a beer and flopped down on the couch. Bianca followed. “I already know.”

“You probably don’t, now shut up and let me talk.” Bianca had hoped her voice would still have some confidence, but no. She sounded like a fucking teenager. Adore wasn’t acting much better, and took a huge gulp of their drink, but nodded for Bianca to continue. They weren’t quite meeting her eyes, but it was close enough.

“I saw the video, and you said you loved me.” She shook her head, stopping Adore’s excuses in their tracks. “That you were in love you me, and that I didn’t feel the same. Why did you speak for me like that?”

Adore was staring at her, their leg jumping wildly against the floor. Bianca wanted to place her hand on their leg and settle it, but she couldn’t. Not now. “I don’t know what I was saying, I was drunk and it just slipped out-“

“I didn’t ask you about that.”

Adore sighed. “I just assumed I guess.” They took another swig of their drink. Bianca felt her heart swelling. It was all real. It was completely real. Adore was in love with her, and was terrible at hiding it. She felt like an idiot for not noticing earlier.

Of course, she always thought Adore was just touchy feely. They were with a lot of people, but Bianca never really realised how much they were with her. Fuck. Bianca felt euphoria, and she knew she was smiling, and that Adore probably thought she was doing this to be mean.

She just wanted to kiss them.

“Why do you think I don’t love you?”

Adore barked a laugh. “Of course I know you love me!” They said, relaxing so much that it felt like any other day together. “But you know its different.”

“How do you know I don’t love you like that?”

Adore’s laugh cut off, instantly, like they’d been put on mute. “What?”

Bianca’s confidence failed, and she shrunk in on herself a little, drinking to distract herself. Fuck, she should have come with more preparation. “You heard me, bitch, don’t make me say it again.”

“You love me?”

Bianca just nodded, shrugging her shoulders just a little bit. Adore took her beer out of her hands and placed it carefully on the coffee table. “For real?” They said, and Bianca forced herself to look into their eyes.

“Yes,” She said, and before the word was fully out of her mouth, Adore pounced. They wrapped her up in a hug that stole her breath away, for an entirely different reason this time, and when they backed off, barely inches from her face, Bianca felt them buzzing with excitement.

She leaned forward to keep their lips in a kiss, and couldn’t help but smile when Adore kissed her back. Because they loved her. They loved her, and she had never been more grateful for fame, and the fans that gave it to her.


	25. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mafia AU

 

Bianca didn’t know what she was in for, when she first started working for Ru. She expected maybe a few smuggling jobs here and there, maybe some stressful days, but nothing like this. Nothing like sitting at a dinner table with a gun to her side.

It had been days ago, and Bianca had in fact been smuggling. Just weed, this time, nothing too flashy, and nothing she had even been too worried about carrying. But then the idiot sitting across from her at that very same table had run past, at breakneck speed, and managed to steal the whole lot of it, along with her bag.

She guessed the redhead didn’t really know what she had been doing when she stole it. She didn’t understand whose product that it had been, and when Bianca had shown up empty handed, she had been quick to throw the stranger under the bus.

Now, however, she wasn’t sure if that had been such a good plan.

The girl (what was her name again?) was sitting like she really needed to go to the bathroom, but her face said she already had. She didn’t have a gun to worry about, but the men that flanked either side of her made up for the loss.

“What’s your name?” The shadowy man at Bianca side was almost shouting. She fought against herself, trying not to wince at the sound.

“Adore, I’m Adore” The girl replied, quiet but quick. The same was she was when she’d gotten the both of them into this mess.

“Well, _Adore_ , do you know what you stole from us? What you fucking smoked?”

Bianca felt bad. She didn’t think the girl would have smoked any, and almost, kind of hoped that she had sold it on, and at least had some money she could give back, but she looked broke. Probably as broke as Bianca had been before she found Ru.

It didn’t matter though. Both of them were probably going to die now.

“N-no. I’m sorry.” Adore looked like she was ready to bolt, and Bianca tried to convey through her eyes, boring into Adore’s, that she shouldn’t. They’d shoot her before she got to the door, and even then, the door was locked.

“Well, you might have noticed its potency, at least?” The man continued, and Adore started shaking. “Did you?”

“Yes.”

He laughed, and Bianca winced when the gun pressed itself just a little bit more against her stomach. She knew how slow she would die if that gun went off, and how much it would hurt. It would feel like burning hot hell, and she couldn’t believe that her life was going to end like this; in a filthy room full of strangers and in disgrace.

“That potency came from a lot of experimentation, and those experiments cost us a lot of money. You two,” He whipped the gun away from Bianca, to point towards Adore, and then back again. “Made a big mistake.”

“I have most of it.” Adore said, panic inching into her voice. Bianca swallowed, loudly.

He just scoffed. “We’ve missed our shipment by now.”

“I’ll sell it then!” Adore’s nails were digging into her thighs, hard. “Please just don’t kill me.” She begged, and, for a second, Bianca felt the heat of the grip that held her to her chair weaken.

The men on their side of Adore never moved, both just staring ahead, like robots. Bianca figured they almost were, at this stage. She’d seen how people turned out after years working like that. Her head was filled with so many things it felt like a nest of bees had been lodged into her ear, the way her thoughts buzzed and roared at her.

“Mmm,” She heard a grumble above her and couldn’t help but gasp in a shuddering breath.

The room they held them in was cold, and Bianca wasn’t even sure where she was, but she would have killed to see the sky again, and feel some warmth on her skin.

“You’d sell it?”

Adore head bobbed like crazy, like she’d broken it. Like they’d broken it. Bianca shuddered, guilt seeping in through her skin. This was her fault.

“Yes, please.” Adore’s eyes were pleading, and Bianca couldn’t tear her own away.

“Fine.” Bianca felt her whole body relax along with Adore’s. “But we need it sold within the month. And we will find you. No matter where you go, we’ll find you. And if you don’t have three grand by then, this will have felt like a fucking dream. That goes for both of you.”

Bianca felt a hand wrap around her arm, big enough to surround her entire limb, and pull her from the seat. They led them through hallways, enough that Bianca felt lost among them, and, minutes later, she found herself on the ground, with Adore groaning beside her, and a heavy, steel door slamming shut in their faces.

Adore pushed herself up, rubbing the back of her head. In her lap, was the same block of marijuana that she had stolen days ago. She grabbed it, shoving it into her bag. They were in a side alley, alone, but she couldn’t be so sure. She’d seen people killed in alleys like this for much less.

“Hey! What the fuck!” Adore yelped, grabbing at Bianca’s bag.

“Shut the fuck up! I’m hiding it.” She whispered, pushing Adore back and hiding the bag behind her. “If people see this we’ll be fucked, bitch!”

“You’re louder when you’re not scared,” Adore quipped, but took the hand Bianca offered her to help her back up.

Bianca rolled her eyes, but threw the bag at Adore to catch anyway. “Just keep it, and try not to get killed.”

Turning to leave, Bianca felt giddy relief surface, and almost wanted to run, but before she could take as many as two steps, a hand grabbed hers.

“Don’t pretend you’re not in this with me.”

Bianca froze, and Adore pulled on her hand to turn her. Sweat lingered on the redhead’s skin, and her grasp felt like lava. “If we don’t sell this, you’re dead too.”

Scoffing, Bianca narrowed her eyes. “I’m not a fucking dealer, I don’t even smoke.”

“That doesn’t matter, make it work.” Adore’s hand tightened around hers. “C’mon, we need to make a game plan. I know some guys who will take some of it.”

With that, Bianca felt herself being pulled forwards unable to stop her feet from following. Exhaustion followed through her, and, honestly, she was happy for the company after what had happened. She wanted nothing than to book herself in for therapy and lie down for a few days.

But that would have to come later.


	26. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Faking dating AU with hate to love dynamics. Also a slight AU in which Adore was in season 7 rather than 6, just to make it easy for myself

They’d been ‘going out’ for 4 months now, and it was starting to get tense.

Not that it wasn’t before.

Adore wasn’t sure why she had agreed to do this. She’d hated Bianca even then, and she wasn’t sure what had possessed her when she’d said yes. Maybe it was that feeling in her gut that told her this could get her somewhere, or how well Alaska had done with Sharon’s name behind her. It didn’t really matter, she’d done it anyway.

Bianca had seemed sweet enough on the show. She helped people out occasionally, and even her bitterness was funny. Except it wasn’t funny when it was everyday. And Bianca didn’t like her like she did her sisters.

Adore wasn’t sure if Bianca liked her more or less than before.

When they’d met, it was, of course, at a bar, and Adore had been drunk. Embarrassingly drunk. Drunk enough to approach the season 6 winner, and even enough to spill about half a beer down her dress.

But when a picture of them, a little too close (when in reality Adore was trying to fix her mistakes and help dry Bianca’s dress) leaked, this PR ride began.

Adore wasn’t sure when she realised that it wasn’t going to be fun, but it seemed like years ago. Bianca barely wanted anything to do with her, and made every single one of their fake dates into something worse than any job Adore had ever had. It was fucked up.

That was, until one in particular.

It had started off like every one of their meet ups, in a public restaurant that people could see them entering. They got a few pictures taken, and suffered through a meal. Bianca wasn’t talking much, and spent a lot of the time reading over lines for her show, or just scrolling on her phone, but Adore couldn’t fault her for that. She had been doing the exact same thing.

However, it was in that moment, halfway through her insta feed and a third of the way through dinner, that something clicked. They’d never really tried to speak to each other, outside of shows and organising dates.

She knew nothing about Bianca (or Roy for that matter, it had taken her a google search to find her real name), and Bianca probably knew even less about her. And they were four months into a fake relationship. Adore couldn’t see the harm in trying to talk.

So she gave it a whirl.

“Hey,” She muttered. Bianca’s eyes slid lazily over to her, looking her up and down like she was intruding on something private.

“What?” She drawled, taking a bite of her salad.

Adore felt her confidence take a hit, but struggled forward. She knew Bianca wouldn’t want to engage with her, but she was going to damn well try, or end the charade. She was sick of wasting so much time when she could be preparing for drag race.

“I’m bored, like, I thought maybe we could talk?”

Bianca smiled, but it looked more mocking than real. Adore wasn’t sure what to think of her facial expressions in general though. They all felt a little alien.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Adore shrugged, nerves tickling her insides. “I don’t know, tell me something about yourself?”

Bianca barked a laugh. “This isn’t a real date, you know?”

“So? We’re stuck together, we could at least try to fucking talk?” The bite that Adore leaked into her words worked, and Bianca sat back, satisfied that she’d gotten a rise from the younger queen. She looked interested now.

“Okay, but you won’t like me more because you know where I grew up.” Bianca deadpanned, but she looked interested, and Adore felt her confidence trickle back.

“Better than watching you eating for two fucking hours.” Adore quipped, watching Bianca’s eyebrows rise with something like pride in her chest. “And I already know you’re a cunt, with or without a shitty childhood.”

The ice broke, and after so long dancing around Bianca, Adore finally felt like they were on even ground. Well, sort of. Bianca’s smirking face still made her feel like there were piranha knowing at her insides, and it didn’t make talking any easier than if Bianca was constantly ripping into her still.

Still, watching Bianca place her fork down and actually look at her felt surreal. This was the current reigning queen of drag, and she was sitting in front of her waiting to be questioned. Adore didn’t like Bianca, by any stretch of the word, but she was smart, and she knew what it took to be a winner. Adore wasn’t going to let that slip through her fingers for hate’s sake.

* * *

Bianca’s show didn’t get boring, no matter how many times Adore found herself trapped backstage during it. It was only a month before the cast for season 7 would be announced, and while she already knew she was as good as in, the pressure was building. Her leg bounced, and her eyes had glued themselves to the stage a long time ago. Distraction was key.

Adore liked to sit around in semi drag sometimes, and now was no different. After the show she knew people would want pictures of her and her fake boyfriend, and being at least halfway painted gave her an edge for later. Plus, doing her makeup let her mind wander too much, and she couldn’t bear the idea of it.

So she watched Bianca preform. She could see why she won. She was seasoned, and she knew her shit. She knew what made her look good, what made her funny, and it worked. Adore didn’t know if she had that level of surety worked out yet.

“Girl!” Bianca was leaving the stage for the final time, and Adore greeted her with a wave. “What the fuck?”

“What?”

“That was bomb!” Adore smiled. Things had gotten a lot less tense with Bianca lately, and she couldn’t have been more thankful. Hanging out with someone you could at least call a friend was better than hanging out with a dry cunt. “You’re finally improving!”

“Oh, fuck off… asshole.” Bianca narrowed her eyes, but fell into the chair beside Adore. They needed to fix heir make up, and then Bianca had a meet and greet that Adore was meant to ‘coincidentally’ arrive at to pick her up early. It would drive the fans wild to see them both.

The pattern they had fallen into was so relaxing, sometimes Adore forgot they hated each other. She almost felt weird, it being only a few weeks ago. If someone had told her then, that she would grow to be very fond of Bianca Del Rio, she would probably have broken the whole deal off, thinking it not worth the risk, but here she was. Having fun and bantering.

It was fucking bullshit that her stomach always flipped when they got time to hang out alone, like real people. Like actual couples do. Friends… they were friends. That’s all.

It still felt weird, when Bianca would kiss her for a camera, or rest her hand on her thigh. It felt real in those moments. As something had begun to change in Adore, things had started to get difficult again, in a whole new way.

There was no way she had fallen like this. She knew she felt for people too quickly, but it usually burned out just as fast. Not this time. It had been another 2 months, and as their false relationship drew to a close, it seemed she wanted it too less and less. But it had too, and soon. So Bianca could be free to do whatever she wanted while Adore was gone.

They had fights planned, in the next few days, that made her shoulders shudder. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what was appropriate here, since they were already technically dating. How do you tell someone you like them when you’ve been scheming with them like this? She almost wished she hadn’t had any part in this at all. It would have been easier to not have even met Bianca.

She wouldn’t have notoriety, but she couldn’t see the downside to that. At least she wouldn’t be in turmoil before the filming even started.

“You okay?” Bianca was focused on her makeup, not even looking away from her reflection. Adore wondered how much of her stress she projected onto her face.

“Yeah, just tired.” She mumbled. She was done, but she wished she had more to do. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she couldn’t stop herself from dwelling on terrifying thoughts.

Bianca would ruin her if she found out. She’d read her into the ground before the larger drag race audience even got to see her. It would be career driving, but entirely in the wrong direction.

“You sure? You seem distant.”

Adore could feel eyes on her, but refused to look back. She couldn’t deal with the reality of this. That she’d ended up liking someone she’d claimed to hate t every one of her friends, but here she was, daydreaming about kissing Bianca. It was sad.

She didn’t answer, and instead excused herself outside. She needed to spark up a j before she did something stupid. And Bianca didn’t like it when she smoked in the dressing room. Another huge negative about falling for Bianca, was actually wanting to listen to her and make her happy.

Adore sighed, pulling the crushed up little smoke out of her bag. It was small, but it was her emergency stash, and she felt like this was an emergency. Lighting it, she took a drag, savouring the burn in the back of her throat. She needed this, and she needed time away from Bianca. As soon as possible.

Her chest ached at the thought.

I didn’t matter though, she needed to get over herself and just leave. This wasn’t doing anything but make her life harder, and she didn’t need life to be any more than it already was.

It wasn’t as if Bianca would ever feel the same. She was successful, gorgeous, and way out of Adore’s league. It felt like life was fucking with her even more than usual lately, and it wasn’t fair. She’d done nothing wrong.

“Danny?”

Adore jumped. Bianca using her real name in drag felt weird. She always kept distance between them and their real selves, the reality that they were avoiding so carefully. But there she was, standing in a gown like a queen, and looking across the parking lot and into Adore’s eyes. She looked startled to even see her.

“What’s up?” Adore felt the words tumble out of her mouth like liquid. Maybe she was higher than she thought. It didn’t matter, she just wanted Bianca to leave and let her wallow in her self doubt. The other queen would never, ever, relate to this kind of thing. She couldn’t. Adore wondered if Bianca even felt affection at all. She seemed above it.

“I was looking for you, you disappeared.” She sounded so quiet, Adore’s ears had to strain to catch her words.

She gestured to her smoke, lifting her hand so Bianca couldn’t help but see it. “I told you where I was going.” She slurred.

Bianca was relaxed, in her onesie, and Adore thought she’d never looked more adorable in drag. Out of drag, that was a different story. She found herself with the other queen beside her, eyeing her joint with a little bit of displeasure. “You shouldn’t smoke before the meet and greet.”

Adore shrugged. “I’m the side act. It’s fine.” She took another pull to accentuate her point. Bianca rolled her eyes.  

For a moment, there was silence, and all Adore could here were the cars passing nearby, and the roar of a crowd inside. Bianca leaned heavily against the wall. She looked distracted, but she usually did when she wasn’t speaking. Adore wondered how fast her thoughts were. What was she thinking about? She didn’t know if she even had the right to ask. 

“Adore?” Bianca wasn’t looking at her anymore, instead gluing her eyes to her hand, watching it wave smoke around like it was sage. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you happy with this?” 

Adore was taken aback. “I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t, girl.” She tried letting her humour leak into her voice, but she wasn’t sure how well she did. 

There was a sigh. “You just seem very distant lately, I’m worried.”

Adore had never heard her sound more human before. 

“Just drag race shit, stress, it’s not this.” Adore was lying, but only partly. A lie built on the foundations of truth was okay though. 

Bianca tilted her head in acknowledgement but said nothing else. She fidgeted a little, and Adore stubbed out her joint. She felt awkward, but she couldn’t help but savour the quiet moment with Bianca. They never got to be really alone, and there was a sort of thrill involved. Especially in those moments when Bianca let her guard down. Adore felt lucky to be someone allowed to see it.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Bianca was hovering, and for the first time since Adore had known her, she looked unsure. 

There was a pause, before Bianca spoke. “I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

It was like a stab through her chest, Adore almost stumbled back from the force of it. “Um, okay.” she breathed.”Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Bianca turned to face her, finally, and the startled look in her eyes was worse than the words. It was hidden under her lashes, but Adore had learned to read her. “No, I just don’t think its… I don’t want to do this shit anymore, Adore.”

“So there’s no reason I’m getting randomly fucking  _fired_?” Adore hoped she sounded angry and not upset. 

If they broke up, that would be the end of it. They wouldn’t be friends anymore, they’d barely work together. It felt like too much to consider, so she let her emotions do the talking. 

“You’re not being fired, stop being so dramatic.”

“Well what the fuck would you call it?” She said, but the anger was fizzling out fast. She just wanted to go home. “Will I just go or what?”

Bianca froze for a moment, looking at Adore like she’d forgotten where they were. “You can stay and we can talk about it if you want too?” 

“I think I’ll just go.”

The exhaustion was starting to hit now, and Adore wanted no part of Bianca’s games. She didn’t want some patronizing words because she hadn’t responded like this was the end of a business deal or whatever Bianca had hoped for. 

Turning to leave, she heard Bianca groan behind her. “Adore, come on, I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t talk to exes.” Adore quipped, but she felt Bianca move to catch her and spun to stop her. She didn’t want to feel her touch her. “What?”

Somewhere, a lorry roared by, and Bianca jumped at the sound. “Why are you being such a fucking asshole?” She asked, and even under all her make up, Adore could see her real eyebrows raising. 

“Because I don’t  _have_  to hang around anymore, and its 2 in the morning.” Adore lied, quickly, and she almost wanted to melt into the ground rather than say another word. “I’m not needed here.”

“Oh, so you  _are_  a fucking asshole, nice knowing you.” Bianca’s eyes had narrowed into something familiar, and Adore didn’t even care. She felt sick, and she wanted to leave, and there was very little at this point that could stop her. She had some emotional wounds to deal with before the twitter messages poured in. 

“Whatever.” She said, and turned again to leave. She had no way home, and all he stuff was inside, but she’d make it work. She’d fucking walk if she had to. She was sick of dancing around her thoughts anyway, and running away from them was so much easier.

Behind her, Bianca was rolling her eyes, frustrated, but strode forward anyway. Adore knew her to be nothing but stubborn, and today was no different. 

“Adore!” She was whispering, but it sounded more like shouting. They were both very aware of the fans who were no doubt lurking nearby looking for them. “I need to talk to you.”

“You already have.” Adore didn’t even want to look at her again. Her stomach felt full of bees, stinging at her insides. 

“Well I have more to say, bitch, and you should let me say it!”

Adore sighed. She loved Bianca, she really did, to the point where even now, her brain screamed at her to stay, just for a little while longer, and her legs begged her to stop. It felt unfair, but she knew she’d fallen for a reason. Bianca wouldn’t hurt her on purpose. 

“Fine.” She said, stopping so suddenly she almost felt the other queen collide with her back. “What?”

She towered over Bianca in her heels, but looking down at her sad eyes made her slump. Bianca looked more stressed than she ever did during her season. 

“I wanted to stop this for a reason, you idiot. I needed to.” Before Adore could interrupt her, she pushed on, almost too fast to be heard. “I don’t want to be your hateful ex, I want to be with you.” 

Her eyes shot open wide but she never stopped. “In any way you’ll have me.”

Adore was quiet, shocked the silence and with her feet rooted to the ground. “What?”

“I don’t want this to end with some stupid fake break up. You’re… important.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means my dogs love you and I want to be around you.” Bianca drew in a breath that made Adore envious. She felt like she could barely hold any oxygen in her body. “It means I care about you now, you grew on me.” She was smiling in the dark, her teeth glowing like stars. 

“So you… want to be my friend, or whatever?”

Bianca melted at her voice, and Adore realised that was she had said was wrong, but she wasn’t going to accept it without confirmation. She couldn’t let herself expect it. 

“I want to be whatever you want me to be.”

Taking a shaky step towards her, Adore’s eyes narrowed. “Are you serious?”

“I’m not going to get a chance to do this again, so yes.” Bianca said, her hands hanging limp and awkward by her side. “And no one will believe you if you use this to embarrass me so I’m going to try.”

“Wait, I just need to sort something in my head, I’m super fucking high.” Adore blinked. “You want to be with me? For real?”

“Was I not obvious?” 

“Don’t fuck around with me, please, I’m like, struggling right now!” Adore’s fingers twitched with nervous energy. “Holy fuck I’m shaking.”

“Are you okay?” The confidence slipping a little, Bianca’s hand fell on Adore’s arm, and it felt like she’d shocked her. 

“Better than okay, just freaked!” Adore forced herself to look up, meet the eyes of the person she had dreamed about being in this exact position in. “I just didn’t think you’d even look at me-”

Bianca’s hand on her forearm was tighter all of a sudden, and she felt herself relax into it. “Can we just start over? Go on an actual date, without cameras?”

“That would be amazing.” A string of curses slid by Adore’s lips before she could stop them, but the laugh they eased out of the other queen made it all okay. 

Because it was all okay. They were okay. Better, actually.


	27. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous Bianca over the Jump the Gun music video with Courtney and Adore

Bianca never had free time anymore. With her show, and all the other responsibilities she’d inherited with the crown, she barely knew anything that was going on outside of her own life. Which was getting really sad.

That was why she’d requested a week off, too see her dogs and catch up on news and maybe try and maintain some of these friendships she had cultivated before. And maybe that was what had led her to where she was, in front of her laptop screen. Adore had released a few music videos. She’d seen most of them, but not this one.

It only came out a week ago, so she didn’t feel too bad about being late to the party, but she felt weird, clicking on it. She wasn’t sure why though. Dede shuffled on the ground, looking for attention, and she hoisted the dog into her lap for pets while she watched.

Bianca wasn’t sure when exactly Dede fled her lap, but she was glad for it. Adore looked gorgeous, with her big lips and body. She could be so confident when she wanted to be, and Bianca was proud of her, but there was something in her that felt strange, sitting there, watching her friend’s video. The black and white coupled with the beat of the song was infectious, made her want to watch even deeper, and then, Adore slid into the hot tub, and Bianca felt a little tug in her abdomen.

But that was nothing, and she brushed it aside faster than she could even question its existence in herself. Because the scene had moved on, and Adore was in there with a girl. Grinding, so close to kissing it made her hold her breath. She didn’t care for all the men anymore, she was caught up in something more. Her chest burned.

She was kissing Adore’s neck. Adore’s… it made Bianca feel sick.

Her eyes were glued to the blonde, waiting to see if it as someone she knew. What if Adore was seeing someone?

And there it was, Courtney Act, kissing Adore like they’d done it dozens of times before.

Colour exploded across the screen, and they twisted and pulled against the water, kissing like it was foreplay. It was a lot to process. Bianca hadn’t seen either of her friends in a few weeks, and outside of a few texts, they hadn’t communicated much either. But here they were. She felt distant.

She paused the video.

* * *

When she’d messaged Adore to meet up at her hotel, she wasn’t planning to bring it up. She wanted to catch up with her friend, and maybe clear up some things. Anything that would help her bury those feelings she liked to keep hidden even deeper. Anything at all.

Instead, Adore showed up with a bottle of wine and a smile that made Bianca hurt even worse. All of a sudden, after such an attack on her senses, her guard was down, and she wasn’t expecting it to bite so hard.

They were well into the bottle of wine, herself on maybe her third glass, and she could feel it in the tips of her fingers, buzzing. Adore was leaning against the headboard, flicking channels on the shitty little TV, and digging through the cold pizza from hours before. All Bianca could see was Courtney’s lipstick on her skin.

Jealousy flashed hard and swift, like lighting down her spine, and Bianca wished she had some kind of eject button. For herself or Adore, she didn’t even care. She just couldn’t stand the way her body ached to lean close to Adore and relax, but she couldn’t do that. Not when it wasn’t for the reasons Adore might think.

“So did you see my videos?” Adore was smiling up at her, with her eyes all pouty and looking for some kind of validation. Bianca felt her chest seize.

“They were amazing, bitch, of course.” She said, but it sounded a little like choking. Even she could hear it, and she winced when she did.

“Hey,” Adore’s smile dropped fast. “You okay?”

“Wine went down the wrong way.” Bianca said, willing her voice to cool off. Adore just narrowed her eyes.

“You can tell me if you didn’t like them girl, I won’t be pissed.”

“No, I liked them.”

“Then what’s with the freeze frame?”

She wasn’t wrong, and Bianca quickly felt the need to move her arms around to make up for the time she kept them still. “I’m drunk, asshole!”

Adore laughed, both of them very aware that Bianca could handle her drink better than  _that_  but neither willing to shatter the illusion of relaxation. But now Adore felt something was off, and Bianca felt the need to set off the fucking fire alarm and get herself out of there.

“Did you see Courtney? I don’t believe she actually wanted to do it, but it was such a fucking party.”

“I thought she was a real girl for a second.” Bianca laughed, but it felt forced, even for her. Adore’s eyes were narrow.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Adore swallowed down the last of her wine in a huge gulp.

The TV sounded like white noise filling in the silence, and Bianca wished she could hear it over the buzzing in her ears. Adore had pulled another bottle out of her bag and Bianca didn’t know how much of a good idea that was. She didn’t want to get drunk. Not when she couldn’t keep her head straight as it was.

Still, she wanted to know, and accepted another glass.

“I haven’t seen Courtney in ages.”

“She’s around, we should all go out sometime!” Adore was smiling again, but it fell when she glanced over and saw Bianca’s eyes glued to the screen. Usually she always gave her her full attention. “They were a great kisser though, really got into it.”

And there it was, that wince she’d been looking for. Adore stored that away for a moment, before moving the conversation on. She had a plan forming, and Bianca would have to get into it.

* * *

They’d gotten another bottle delivered up to them when they ran out, delighted for the room service that came with being in a nice hotel, and were staying up for a lazy evening of catching up. Bianca told stories of her tour and the places she’d visited, and Adore talked about her music. She missed writing already.

But Adore was watching carefully, very aware of everything that made Bianca hide into herself a little, and had put together exactly what was happening. With wine giving her courage, and a little bit of faith in herself, she decided that it would be tonight.

She’d finally tell Bianca tonight.

And Bianca would be okay with it because she was, clearly, the most jealous person Adore had ever seen. She’d been sneaky, showing her pictures of her and Courtney on set, and watched the way her eyebrows drew together for just long enough to notice.

She was way too obvious. Adore had thought she was easy to read but this was ridiculous.

Looking over, she realised that Bianca was a little too drunk, and almost laughed at her swaying. “Bianca?” She asked, courage seeping through her veins. “Are you jealous of Courtney?”

“Why would I be jealous of Courtney?”

Bianca’s eyes were too wide to get away with her bullshit. Adore wanted to kiss her right away, but the wait would be worth it. She looked so out of her depth, and she knew she’d never have this much power over Bianca again, so she let the moment stretch. Still, she wanted to touch her, and let her figure it out on her own. She wanted to tease her.

Adore pulled herself off the bed to sit up, and quickly took Bianca’s glass from her hands to sit it on the bedside table. She ignored Bianca’s confused eyes to swing her leg over her lap, and propped herself up at the headboard, right above Bianca’s head.

To her credit, Bianca didn’t duck her head down and hide. “What are you doing?” She rasped instead, and Adore wanted to whine. It had been too long waiting for this.

Adore held on tight to the headboard to keep herself from shaking, but let her arms brush against Bianca’s face anyway. She looked beautiful, but out of drag she drove Adore crazy, and finally (finally) she could stop hiding it.

Bianca was looking up at her like she hung the stars in the sky, and it made her feel like maybe this could go somewhere good. Somewhere better than she imagined it could. She just needed to press start.

She leaned down to claim Bianca’s lips as soon as the thought left her head, and felt Bianca’s hands slide from their place on the bed up to her thighs as Bianca kissed her back. Adore felt a smile spread across her face, partly in shock, partly in delight.

She’d actually managed to land Bianca Del Rio.

And she was a better kisser than even Courtney to boot.


	28. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pornstar AU

There are some things that you really don’t expect yourself to do in life, and for Trixie, working in the porn industry was one of them.

Always a prude, she never expected to find herself behind the camera here, but there was something about not having any money, and not succeeding enough to film anything else, that made her okay with it. But today was special. 

Trixie had worked for one particular website for long enough to get the jist of the way the world worked. There were famous people of a whole new brand in this line of work, and when she learned that she was going to be shooting one, there was a small part of her, as buried and embarrassing as it was, that got excited. 

Katya was beyond normal pornstar fame too. She was something new. Everyone was dying to have her star in one of their movies. She was the golden girl of porn and Trixie woke that morning with jitters. 

She quickly dressed in the outfit she’d put aside the night before, and was at the set hours before she needed to be, but she didn’t mind. She like to be early anyway, so she could know everything the director wanted her too, and to get a feel for the room. 

Being there early meant less reshoots usually, and that meant a much less pissed off crew. 

And, just a little, tiny, bit, she wanted the place to seem more professional than it was. Keep the stars returning, especially these ones. 

Willam was already there, looking through the script with her eyes narrow. She was good at lines, but she never functioned well before someone made her a coffee. She never grasped the idea of making one herself. 

“Hey.” She greeted the other blonde with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement. “Good night last night?”

“The best,” Willam breathed, her classic, airy tone always seeming a little tired. She went out some nights before shooting. Trixie thought it was for the confidence booster, but honestly she wasn’t sure if she really understood Willam at all sometimes. She seemed to be on a whole different planet to everyone else. “But I am bruise free.”

“Thank you, Willam,” Trixie said, something sarcastic in her tone that made both of them relax. “You’re the best in the business.”

“You’re lucky to have me.”

“We know.” Trixie let the conversation end, not willing to actually getting roped into playing Willam’s assistant all morning, and started fiddling with the cameras. 

It was a simple one. Classic, lesbian scene, two blondes, almost no story. Trixie found writers were always the most lazy with the lesbian porns. It was always step family incest or best friends eating each other for their lives. Maybe that was just her company’s brand though.

This one fell into the latter category. And she was kind of glad, some of those older, step mom milf actresses scared the shit out of her. 

Not today though, and when Katya did show up, that feeling came back, but in the opposite. 

Katya was everything those people weren’t. She came in wearing little more than a crop top and some shorts, as per request, but covered it all up with a translucent scarf that she twirled around in like she was some kind of porn version of Stevie Nicks. 

She came bounding in with every bit of energy Willam lacked, and suddenly the place seemed alive with people, bustling around trying to get everything ready like they should have ages before. Not Trixie though. Trixie was sitting at her camera, staring like a creep. 

Katya looked even better in real life than she did on film, somehow, and her personality was enough to push it so far over the edge that even if she wasn’t painfully beautiful, Trixie didn’t think she could look away anyway. 

But she was beautiful, and she had those  _legs_. 

Legs she was currently using to perform a slow split to the floor, to the delight and distraction of most of the crew, and loving every second of it. 

Trixie was, instantly, part of that enraptured crew. 

* * *

 

Trixie had always liked Willam. She was fine for a work friend, and they worked together enough to maintain a nice level of banter that made her easy to hang out with. But watching her between Katya’s legs made her hands shake. 

“Easy, Willam,” The director of the day whispered. He didn’t seem too interested, but Trixie guessed he saw this pretty often. “This can’t end in two minutes. No one pays for two minutes.”

Katya moaned with laughter, and Willam, breaking character, gave the guy the middle finger in lieu of stopping. She did slow down though, enough for Trixie to actually get the shot she needed without it looking like it suddenly shot into fast forward. 

“If I come too fast we can spice it up,” Katya whimpered, panting a little. “Invite the camera girl in.” She was joking, but Trixie felt heat rise to her features, burning under her layers of make up. She smiled anyway, and Katya winked back at her over Willam’s head, meeting her eyes just long enough for Trixie to watch a wave of pleasure go through her entire body, her eyes slipping shut. 

Trixie willed herself to look away, but her gaze was stolen from her and glued to the woman in front of her. She crossed her legs self consciously, startled but not surprised by the wetness between them. 

The shoot was barely getting started, but Trixie knew she was done for. 

Katya’s eyes opened up again, flitting from toying with the camera to Trixie, mirth in her stare and something similar in her smile. 

Yeah, Trixie was going to die.


	29. Biadore stripper au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stripper AU part 2! This one is NSFW, you are warned

Adore didn’t know how long she’d been standing there. Long enough to finish two cigarettes and finish off the ends of a blunt anyway, and that was long enough to be weird.

She didn’t know if she wanted to go in anymore.

It was different on her own. It seemed shadier, and watching the men piling in and out made her skin crawl. There was no Willam to banter with and no Courtney for support. This was all her own plan, and it made her feel dirty.

And yet, there she was. Because a stripper kind of asked her to come back. She hadn’t even waited a week.

The bouncer kept glancing over at her like she was crazy, chain smoking outside the club, with her new blue hair and tall heeled boots really not helping her blend into the rest of the crowd. Adore didn’t like his eyes on her, but that was not enough to drive her to go inside.

Inside meant actually facing Bianca again, and after how she fared last time, she wasn’t sure how to go about that.

Adore had always been alright with women, a little clumsy with her flirting from time to time but not half bad, but this had her thrown for a loop that she couldn’t straighten out. She found herself daydreaming about what she’d say, how she’d somehow manage to charm someone like Bianca into liking her.

She used to think she was already that far, but now she wasn’t so sure. She’d fallen hard for this woman, and now she had to face her again, and risk the shattering something she built up in her head to be different. This had to be different.

It felt different anyway. When she thought about Bianca, she didn’t get the same butterflies she used to about old girlfriends or crushes. This felt like a thousand snakes eating through her guts and she loved it.

When she dreamed about her, she woken up soaked through her boyshorts.

So there she was, waiting outside of a strip club too scared to go in, in case the stripper she was falling for wasn’t as nice to her this time. That’s fucking sad.

Groaning, she threw the butt of her third smoke aside. She had to do this before the night was over, and as much as she didn’t want to, this was the only way to move on and stop the self torture.

“You want to come in, or are you here to pick up the leftovers?”

Her head shot up to the bouncer. He was big, dressed in black, and honesty looked as dumb as a sheep in a shopping mall, but Adore narrowed her eyes anyway. She made a face as she flashed her ID, and told him to fuck off as she left, but as soon as she was inside, the false confidence melted away, and Adore realised what she’d done.

She’d just gone into a strip club alone.

She was 23, but this felt like it was above her, like she needed supervision. The alienating feeling of being surrounded by straight men was not a fun one, and she found herself almost running to the bar before she could stagnate in it any longer.

The same bartender was there again, smiling and handing her a drink before she could even sit down at the counter.

“You okay, honey?” The bartender asked. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that was barely more than a bra, but she made it work. Her name tag was scratched out a little, the only letter left being a J, but Adore could understand not wanting the men around here to know her name. She wondered if Bianca had given her real name.

“Yeah,” she took a sip of the cocktail, relieved that she liked it, and handed some money over. “Thanks, I needed this so badly.”

She got a smile and a wink back, before the bartender had to wander off to serve another customer, some mild mannered looking guy who shrank away from the dancers as they passed him. Adore could relate.

She turned her back to the bar, eyes scanning the room, and hating herself for doing it. But she was here for one reason only, and that was to try and land herself a big fish.

There was no time for beating around the bush, that time was wasted outside smoking fucking cigarettes.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Bianca to make herself known.

The room was split up, with the stage taking up a large portion on the back, and three polls connecting it to the ceiling along the corners and the centre. One was up the front a little, on a runway that as clearly meant to draw the most attention.

And there she was, standing amongst a group of two other girls, her laugh echoing off the walls and her arms on the waists of her sisters. Adore felt her mouth go dry.

She was just as enchanting as she remembered her.

Standing what seemed like an entire foot shorter than the two blondes on either side of her, Bianca still managed to stand out, and tower over them, regardless of her stature. Adore couldn’t tear her eyes away, and she couldn’t imagine any else managing either.

That was, until the blonde on her left bent down to whisper in Bianca’s ear, and suddenly, Adore realised that she wasn’t the only one being watchful.

Dark eyes flitted across the room, landing on her in moments. She didn’t even have enough time to avert her own gaze, and blushed crimson when Bianca smirked over at her from cross the room. Her stomach flipped, and a nervous sweat had broken out all over her body. Adore felt like a teenage boy, if not worse.

By the time she’d recovered enough to look back, the girls had spread out, each to their own area, and Adore felt her breathing stop. Bianca was looking right at her, one hand already wrapped around the centre pole, testing her weight against it. Adore wanted to be that pole.

Britney Spears blasted through the speakers but she could barely hear it. She was too busy staring at Bianca for any of her other senses to grasp reality. Because the way her body looked, dancing in the dark neon of the club, made Adore’s legs weak, and her throat dry.

Bianca was staring at her, her eyes burrowing into Adore’s own like she was searching for something, and Adore hoped she was finding it. She could barely break the contact even to look at her body, but she didn’t even care. She’d felt that body under her hands before, and she would again. She didn’t care anymore about money, she’d gladly pay anything to touch the women on the pole in front of her.

The old part of her mind that used to be embarrassed at the prospect must have died in the week between her visits, because the thought only turned her on more. She’d let Bianca bankrupt her if she wanted.

Finally, when Bianca actually mounted the pole, the girls behind her doing the same, Adore realised what she was watching was something more than mindless entertainment for a load of horny men. Because Bianca looked like art, and she felt like a connoisseur of fine works.

Still, she felt other eyes on hers, and when Bianca finally broke eye contact to turn and twirl and stunt, Adore’s eyes found themselves darting around, just a little. She could feel someone there, watching, and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

There was a kind of fear in her, fear of someone who might not have good intentions for her seeing her there, or seeing the way her legs crossed tighter and tighter with every sway of Bianca’s hips. This wasn’t entirely misguided, however, as when she finally spotted the person staring, her blood ran cold.

It was the other stripper, the one on Bianca’s left, and she looked familiar. Familiar enough for Adore to feel worried. Familiar enough to search through her mental list of faces until it clicked.

And click it did.

“Alaska.” She breathed. Willam had told her all about Alaska. She was hers and Courtney’s favourite, always giving them discounts and shots. They even hung out sometimes, outside of the bar. And that meant she knew who she was.

And why she was there.

“Fuck me.” Adore winced, knowing she was caught. Of course, her friends were close with the only other stripper that seemed to be in there every night. Of course they were. Adore wanted to sink into the floor, completely amazed that she’d forgotten.

“Gladly.” Some dancers walked by, flirting idly, but Adore’s stressed face scared them away.

Like a magnet, and despite her thoughts, her eyes had drifted back to the dancer in the middle, watching her hump the pole like she’d die if she stopped. She hated that she was caught, but the pounding in her crotch didn’t care about Alaska. She only had time for one person, and she was staring at her.

In that moment, Adore realised, she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to let Willam’s teasing get the best of her this time. She was going to talk to Bianca if it was the last thing she did as a respectable woman. Which it very well might have been.

So she ordered another drink and waited for the show to end. She had time to plan this, and she needed to plan _badly_.

* * *

 

Bianca wasn’t sure what had come over her when Alaska pointed out the blue haired girl at the bar. She hadn’t noticed her, the glare of the lights in her eyes was enough to blind anyone, but when she met Adore’s gaze, all else had fallen away.

She didn’t think she’d come back, but there she was.

Someone for her to dance for special, and dance she did. Laganja on her other side was huffing, not liking being outside of the joke, but she didn’t care. She wanted Adore to buy a dance from her, or buy her a drink, anything for the excuse to talk to her again.

Bianca knew it was stupid, that she just had a little crush, but she really, _really_ wanted to fuck that girl. She didn’t know what it was, some astrology bullshit or a pheromone thing, either way she knew what she wanted, and it’s rare that she wouldn’t try to get something she wanted.

When she was able to slip backstage again, she fixed her make up quickly, put some clothes back on, she slid past the other girls, making her way quietly back out to the main club, eyes searching for Adore.

But she was gone, and Bianca felt herself deflate a little.

She didn’t have time to be upset about a crush. She had work to do.

* * *

 

Adore had felt long nails and longer fingers wrap around her arm before she was aware that she was even being approached.

“Come with us.” Came a hiss, from behind, and when she turned, she came face to face with the two blondes from the stage, both equally naked, and both equally bored looking.

“Um… no, fuck off.” She muttered, turning back to her drink before Alaska’s nails could dig any further into her skin.

“It wasn’t a request, just get up.”

Figuring she had nothing to lose, Adore downed her drink in one final gulp, and turned back to the dancers. Laganja, who had nothing to gain from this besides some drama to be had, was cleaning her nails. “Talk then.”

“Not here,” Alaska was whispering under her breath, words that all sounded like insults but Adore didn’t care. She wasn’t there for them, and she definitely wasn’t there to waste her time.

Still, she didn’t want to waste time arguing, so she let them drag her to a bathroom.

“What do you fuckers want?”

“Just wondering what you’re doing here alone?” Alaska droned. “And where your friends might be.”

Adore blushed. Honestly would mean chancing something she might not want to chance, but she wasn’t a good liar, and she could think of nothing to say that wouldn’t come off as weird. So she said nothing.

Silence stretched, along with a smile along Alaska’s face, but none of them did anything to break it. Laganja’s looked between them, her eyebrows low and confused, and pulled out a joint. “You guys want some grass?”

“Always.” Adore breathed, hoisting herself up onto the sinks and finally feeling at least somewhat comfortable about _something_ going on that day.

“I’m good.” Alaska replied, quietly, and Adore wished she would just leave. She was actually kind of thankful, in that moment, for free downer drugs and someone who might know something about Bianca, but dealing with Alaska was risky, and she didn’t know how much of that risk she was willing to take.

Laganja’s shrugged, introduced herself, and lit up. Adore vaguely wondered if it was even okay to smoke in there, but no one else seemed to bat an eye at the action, so neither did she. “So… why am I here?” She asked, frowning at the giants in front of her. Even sitting, they stood taller.

She took the smoke offered to her, but held her gaze firm.

“That’s what I’m asking.”

Adore huffed a sigh, but said nothing. “Why do you want to know?”

Alaska rolled her eyes. “Let’s call it curiosity.”

Her drawl was irritating, and Adore didn’t have time for it. She thrust the joint back to Laganja and slid down to the ground.

She felt cornered, and caught, and wanted to get out, but there was something holding her back. Her good (confident) mood was ruined, but she knew, faced with Bianca, she wouldn’t be able to leave.

Faced with these two, she wouldn’t have a problem with it.

“Look, I’ve got places to be, and I don’t know you bitches I can leave if I want.” Backing towards the door, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder and spun to leave, ignoring Alaska’s huffing and almost walked square into Bianca.

Quickly reaching out to steady her, Adore felt a flurry of excuses on her tongue, but all of them died away when Bianca smiled up at her. All she could manage was a quiet “Hey,” that died away into what was almost a whine. Bianca’s shoulder was hot under her touch, and her breath grazed Adore’s neck with each second they passed in silence. Goosebumps shot up along her skin.

“I was looking for you, asshole.” Bianca whispered, before turning her eyes to the two girls behind Adore. “What are you doing in here?”

Her eyebrows were high on her forehead, challenging, and Laganja was having none of it.

“I’m out, this isn’t my gig.” She slurred, long arms batting Adore aside so she could leave, but Alaska was not as easily scared away. “Alaska, gurl don’t fuck around! C’mon!”

“No,” Bianca interrupted, moving to let Laganja leave, but watching Alaska. “What were you doing?”

Adore could see something change in Alaska’s eyes, laziness fading into something like worry. “Nothing, just talking with a friend of a friend.” She trailed off, looking Bianca up and down. With her arm curling slowly around Adore’s waist, Bianca had little shame, but as long as Alaska left, Adore didn’t care. “What are you doing?” Alaska was smiling, but it didn’t look vicious like Adore thought. She looked almost happy.

Adore wondered if she’d read the situation wrong, but it didn’t matter, because Bianca was laughing, and shooing Alaska out with promises of gossip later, and suddenly, they were alone in the bathroom together, and Adore was acutely aware of the way her skin tingled at Bianca’s touch.

There was a hush that passed over them, while Adore tried to force words from her lips. Bianca bet her to it.

“Hello again.” She said. Her hands rested quietly on Adore’s hips, like they belong there, like they’ve always been there, and it makes Adore dizzy to think of it. She’d never felt drawn to a person like this before, ever, it was impossible to tear her eyes away now that she was close at last.

“Hi,” she whispered back, finally. “Sorry, they showered up out of nowhere, dragged me away. What the fuck is their problem-“

“Don’t mind Alaska,” Bianca cut her off. “She won’t say a thing.”

Adore didn’t know what to say, and just smiled. She wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt to wait. So she didn’t wait any longer, and let her arms snake around Bianca’s neck, and leaned in quick to claim her lips.

It felt immediate, the way Bianca responded. Her grip tightened on Adore’s hips, pulling her flush against her body. Lips parted for her, Adore wished she could be even closer to her. Every issue that stopped her from coming before was gone from her mind, and she didn’t care where they were, or who they were, because she was finally kissing Bianca again.

In a moment of pure desire, she pushed Bianca against the counter, hoisting her up to give her better access to the stripper’s neck, which she marred with hickeys as quickly as she could.

“Careful.” Bianca gasped under her mouth. Adore could feel her pulse pounding beneath her skin, and couldn’t help but lick a line along the tendons straining there. “People don’t want someone they can’t have.” Adore paused. Jealousy suddenly hammered through her veins.

She didn’t want other people to even see Bianca. “Take the night off.” She said, biting just a little into her neck to tempt her. Bianca moaned the way water crashed on rock; loudly and with a reckless kind of strength.

“I can’t, I _work_ here, bitch.” She was gasping for breath, and Adore’s hands spread her legs carefully as she spoke. “Fuck me now, here.” She offered in exchange, leaning back finally to kiss Adore’s lips, softly, like she was trying to convey something their previous kisses could not.

Adore was feeling cocky, finally confident that maybe she hadn’t made the whole thing up. Bianca wanted her. By the way she growled when Adore’s hands brushed across her crotch, she needed her. And that was more than Adore ever expected.

Bianca wasn’t wearing much, just a bikini style set, with a robe thrown over it. It had long since opened with Bianca’s legs. Adore wished she could rip it off of her.

“The door doesn’t lock.” She reminded, quickly. Her hands still roamed her body, scratching lines across dark skin with abandon.

“This is a strip club.” Bianca was quick, but her smirk was deadly. “No one is coming into the girls’ restroom.”

That was enough for Adore, and with one quick final kiss to her lips, she fell to her knees in front of Bianca, her hands hooking under her underwear to pull them down long, skinny legs. Bianca winced at the cold air hitting her centre, but leaned back against the mirror, and balanced herself carefully on the sinks and taps, bracing herself. Adore’s hot breath on her skin made her shiver, her hips grinding against nothing.

In front of her Adore was stroking her legs, admiring the view she had. She had never thought she would manage this with Bianca. She was so beautiful, but she’d seen something in Adore that led them to here, and she couldn’t believe her luck.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Bianca choked out a laugh. “Then touch me.”

Adore couldn’t tease her, not when she was glistening in front of her eyes. Not when she whined and bucked her hips with the brush of Adore’s lips on her thighs. She leaned in, her tongue running up Bianca’s folds. Above her, Adore watched Bianca move against her mouth, hands gripping wildly to anything to steady herself. Her chest heaved with the exertion.

She was beautiful, and Adore wanted to fuck her.

Her tongue, paying attention to every little part of the woman in front of her, gravitated to her slit, circling the sensitive area with a touch that was feather light, and attention that was heavier than the elements. Her hands, once holding Bianca’s legs, stroked closer, and Adore moaned, the vibrations running through Bianca’s cunt to her core.

“Adore,” Her eyes darted up, watching Bianca through her movements. She could tell she was close. Bianca whined. “Fuck me.”

Adore’s leaned closer, giving herself space. She tasted like heaven, and she didn’t want to move away. Bianca was so wet, her fingers were slick with her wetness as soon as she brushed against her.

Bianca was panting, looking wild above her and desperate for her. Her fingers pressed against her, sliding along her slit before pushing inside of her. Bianca’s teeth bared in pleasure as she rode Adore’s fingers, her tongue still working her clit while she fucked her.

She came fast, and Adore’s heart flew into overdrive in her chest. She pumped her fingers into her, letting her ride out her orgasm as long as she could, kissing her thighs and hipbones with relish. Bianca looked breathless against the mirror, eyes closed and lips parted.

Adore found herself on her feet, leaning close to kiss her again. Bianca’s hands wound their way up to her neck, pulling herself up to kiss her properly. “You’re amazing” She whispered against her lips. Her nails dug deep into the back of Adore’s neck.

Pride surged in her chest. “You’re beautiful.” Bianca was grinning, lazy, and kissed her again.

“Come home with me.” Adore said, nerves sated, and determined. Bianca blinked herself awake, her eyes firm for a moment before softening.

“I’m not paying for the Uber.” She said, grabbing at Adore’s hands. “Now give me back my underwear bitch, if you want to go.” Energy surged through Adore’s body, and she sprung up, grinning.

Wetness brushed painfully against her pants, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to see Bianca in her bed, and she wanted to see it immediately.


	30. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have tried to let you go and I cannot. I cannot stop thinking of you. I cannot stop dreaming about you.”

Time trickled by slowly on the road. Bianca had known that long before she started on this tour, but something about this one had her on edge.

She’d done solo tours before, so she knew it couldn’t be that. She’d even done tours where she moved faster than she was now, but there was something about this time that made her stomach ache. And she knew what that something was. Or rather who.

Something had changed between them, the last few times they had talked. Adore called every once in a while, when she got too drunk or too high to talk herself out of it. She’d told Bianca as much. This meant that, usually, her phone would ring in the middle of changing back into her boy clothes, in the middle of the night. And she’d end up in half drag for hours, sitting on her bed and wishing she could feel as free as Adore always seemed too.

It had been about a month since the last time though, and Bianca was feeling antsy.

She knew it was stupid, thinking that she couldn’t be the one to call, but the incessant chattering, buried deep down in her psyche, had started something like nerves to bubble up under her skin.

It was Adore’s fault. Bianca hated the way her hands felt restless lately, thinking about texting her. Instead, she’d try and distract herself with make up, experimenting and wiping it all away almost all day sometimes. Other times, she’d text Courtney.

Courtney wasn’t sure what to do either. Bianca hadn’t told her what was going on, but her friend wasn’t an idiot, and she figured it out pretty quick.

When Bianca closed her eyes, she saw Adore. When she let her mind wander, she heard Courtney yelling at her, through a receiver halfway around the globe, to grow up and deal with it the way she would if it were anyone else.

Bianca was starting to think maybe Courtney didn’t understand the problem. That Adore didn’t want her, and that she was starting to worry that she might never get over her. That fact was quickly catching up with her, no matter what city she ran too. No matter how far away she got, that thread of something was always there, pulling her back like elastic.

It felt childish almost, like she’d lived her whole life only to be stuck back at square one, pining after someone she would never have. It was getting sad.

This night was no different from the night before, in that regard. Bianca got back to her hotel, pulling off jewellery and bobby pins almost as soon as the door slammed shut behind her. She walked in a kind of zig zag, drunkenly towards the bed and already feeling the burning in her legs that told her maybe she should have chosen the smaller heels after all.

But she was more than a few drinks past her limit and she didn’t care. She had so much to do but that was tomorrow. Tonight was hers, and it didn’t matter how dark it got or how much her head hurt. Nothing took that away from her.

Except that nagging little feeling, the one that made her want to cover her eyes before they ached. The one that made her feel like a fucking idiot because who could be so famous but feel this alone. Who could constantly be online, and interacting with people constantly, but still feel isolated.

Bianca was ripping into her make up wipes, lashes off and face half wiped away. Her restless hands dug too deep into her skin, but she could barely feel them moving at all. Instead, all she felt was the buzzing of alcohol in her veins, and she wished, truly, that her phone would chime with anything from anyone she knew.

That was a lie. Bianca knew it, but she didn’t care to correct any of the thoughts in her head anymore. There were a few little bottles of wine in the mini fridge, and after breaking into one, Bianca, now out of drag and lounging on her bed, didn’t feel the need to stop her anxious hands from dialling a number she wished had already called her.

“Bianca?” Adore voice sounded scratchy, like she might have been sleeping. That was almost definitely not the case, but Bianca felt the stab of guilt anyway.

“Sorry.” She muttered into the phone. She hoped she hadn’t slurred. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Adore was coughing, violently, and Bianca rolled her eyes, pulling the bottle up to her lips. “I’m like, super high, but you know I’m always up for you, girl.”

A small, immature part of Bianca would have laughed, at some kind of innuendo, if the sound of the other queen’s voice in her ears didn’t make her ache the way it did.

Bianca could almost hear Adore’s smile. “What’s wrong, B?” She asked. Her voice was steady, but Bianca could hear the worry in there. Adore always worried about her. She never quite understood why though.

She was always the strong one in the long run.

Taking another drink, Bianca savoured the burn of it running down her throat. The room was spinning, just enough to make her want to close her eyes. That only made it all worse. She felt cold, but she could hear Adore’s heavy breathing, tapered by her drags of a joint (probably anyway, she didn’t smoke as many cigarettes now, or at least, she wasn’t smoking many last time Bianca had seen her. That was so long ago though).

She wished she could see her, but this would me much too difficult face to face, and she had called for a reason. Something she would never have done if she were sober.

“Your album is amazing.” She said, and Adore was laughing suddenly, when she wasn’t before. “I listened to it all.”

“You’re cute.” Adore coughed again, hard. “And you’re drunk.”

“You’re high.” She barked the reply, narrowing her eyes even though Adore couldn’t see her.

“Touché.”

Bianca sighed. There wasn’t much else to say.

“Adore,” She whispered. “I need to tell you something.”

There was a whine in the back of her throat that Bianca wished wasn’t there, but nothing she could do about it.

“B? What’s wrong?”

The worry in Adore’s voice made her feel guilty again, but Bianca pushed it aside. “Adore.” She was so quiet, she worried she wouldn’t even be heard.

Hours and thousands of miles away, Adore was sitting up on her couch, blunt forgotten in her hand. It slid out from between her fingers and into her drink, but she couldn’t see it fall. She was listening to Bianca breathe.

“Adore, I wanted to tell you something, but I was always too scared to call.” She felt her eyes drooping, but fought the exhaustion. She hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in weeks, but she was awake now.

Bianca pulled herself up, dragging herself into the bathroom. Passing a mirror, she winced at the exhaustion she saw on her own face. “I’m sorry we haven’t talked.”

“Don’t be.” Adore spoke too fast, it made Bianca dizzy.

“I’m just, I’m embarrassed.” She was slurring now, and she knew it, but determination kept her going. She splashed water on her face, glad to have made it into the bathroom, and sat on the toilet seat. The chill against her skin bolted through her, deep into her bones. “I’m-“

“You don’t need to say anything to me.” Adore voice sounded so unfamiliar, it sent a shiver up Bianca’s spine.

“No, I want to, I’ve thought about doing this for a long time.”

Adore fell silent, but the sound of her shallow breaths said she was still there, listening, like always. She was there. And that was enough. It had always been. Throughout anything their relationship had brought them, to any lengths and back. Adore always listened.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Bianca said, and a ghost of a laugh bounced out from between her lips. “A lot.” Her arms had broken out into goosebumps, but she could barely feel the cold anymore. She was talking, but she couldn’t remember her brain telling her mouth to speak, or what to say. “Dreaming about you too, actually.”

“What are you dreaming about?” Her voice, suggestive and high, was almost too much in the moment. Bianca wished she’d stopped a long time ago, but she wanted to commit now. She wanted to see her so badly. It had been _so_ long.

“That’s not my point, asshole, listen to me.” Adore just laughed at her, but she didn’t mind being laughed at. She’d built a life on it, and she sounded like release when she laughed.

Falling silent, Adore waited, and Bianca built up some courage.

“I miss you.” She whispered. “I’ve tried to let you go, and I can’t.” She felt like choking on air, but she forced her lungs to work. She ducked her head. “I just miss you.”

Adore breathed in deeply, almost wheezing. She’d been smoking all day, but all of a sudden she wanted to drive to the airport. She didn’t even think she could stand, but her chest felt like it was shattering. “I miss you too.” She whispered. Her knuckles burned white around her phone, and she tore it away from her ear, putting it on speaker.

She needed room to breathe.

She needed to look at Bianca’s picture coming up on her phone to make it all real. To make it something that she didn’t have to bury and ignore. Bianca missed her.

It was a long time since she’d seen her, even longer since she’d been with her, and even longer since they’d last kissed, but Adore felt in it her chest still. That _stupid_ part of her that was in love with Bianca. In love with Roy. It was there.

And before she knew it, she’d found out where Bianca was, and bought a plane ticket. They needed to talk, in person.

No more wasting their time.


	31. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All Stars 2, pining

When Adore had told her that she would be joining the cast of All Stars 2, Bianca had a lot of mixed feelings.

There was, of course, pride, in her friend and confidant. Adore could win it all, and they both knew it. Bianca didn’t know who else would be there, (and wasn’t even meant to know about Adore, but that queen could never keep a secret from her) but no one would dare pick on her when she had powerful friends like she did. She was the ultimate fan favourite, and Bianca was almost excited to see her in action again.

However, there was something else beneath the surface, just something small, and it made her insides quiver with nerves. Adore would be gone for months, and then shoot up to mainstream stardom if she won.

That would mean a very tangible split.

Bianca knew it was coming. With her tours and schedule, they’d already begun to drift. It wasn’t obvious at first, but the knowledge was there, the reality of it all. Bianca didn’t like it, and the stubborn part of her liked this even less.

But Adore was so happy, so excited to start that she’d dragged them both out shopping as soon as she’d gotten the news.

It was there, watching Adore surround herself in clothes that Bianca understood enough to work with, but wouldn’t be caught dead in, that she made her choice. Embarrassment was always going to be better than silence and what ifs. And Bianca always did consider herself something of a show-woman.

She needed to do it soon, or she’d never tell her at all. And at least this way, she wouldn’t have to do it face to face.

* * *

 

Adore hadn’t gone through with it. She faltered at the first hurdle and didn’t want to get back up again, and honestly, Bianca couldn’t blame her for it. She was always sensitive, especially about her aesthetic, and they were vicious out there. And that was coming from her.

Still, there was an alarming stabbing kind of sadness there, when Michelle called to tell her Adore had tapped out, and that same feeling had her in her car and racing over to the hotel they were being kept in. She’d blown up the other queen’s phone with messages but heard nothing back yet.

Bianca was worried. Murmuring to herself as she drove didn’t help, and the strains of loud pop music from the speakers wasn’t any better. She didn’t know how this would affect Adore’s head, but it wouldn’t be good, and she needed to be there. Yet, the emptiness in her chest wasn’t unnoticed.

She had probably missed her chance long ago to tell Adore how she felt, but this wasn’t helping matters. She felt like a monster for thinking of herself, but when she pulled into the parking lot, she still had to stop for a moment and compose herself. The chance was gone, and she would deal with that, but disappointment flared its ugly head up at her, and she wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of it.

Still, Adore had asked for her. Michelle had called her because Adore _needed_ her. So, she came.

Finding the room was easy. She was expected, and waved in almost before she opened her mouth. Adore was on the top floor, and Bianca could almost hear her complaining about being up so high, and having to trudge down so many flights of stairs just for a cigarette. Bianca secretly thought she kind of enjoyed it, for the attention the wining got her, and the justification for chain smoking it offered too.

But when she got to Adore room, the opposite seemed to be true. Written in crude handwriting, sloppy and quick, a sheet of crisp white, hotel branded, paper told Bianca to go further up. Adore was on the roof.

She learned eventually, everyone tended too.

“B?” The door creaking gave her away, and Bianca winced before she was even really sure why she was doing it. She always felt like she was intruding on Adore when she found her alone. Like she was thinking too deeply for another person to even witness her.

“Hey, queen.” She echoed back, a little too quiet over the roaring of the traffic below. It was already almost midnight, but the city lit up the sky like a dull fog.

Adore was sitting on something, maybe a vent, her smoke between her fingers and her knees under her chin. Her stubble had grown out a little over the past few days. Bianca couldn’t imagine what it had been like, trapped in there alone after doing something so controversial. But her phone had been broken and she’d not cared enough to fix it until now.

She assumed Adore was locked away somewhere safe. Not alone and miserable. The thought made her stomach ache.

Smoke released out of her lips, but Adore was smiling. It almost felt normal. Not like everything had slipped away over the course of a week.

Ru probably felt sorry for Bianca. She’s gone and done something so out of character, and so painfully awkward, on camera, and it wasn’t even going to mean anything. Cutting room floor material. That’s all. That was probably the best case scenario now.

Sliding over, across rubbish that was probably Adore’s own, Bianca made her way along the roof. Adore just moved aside, giving her a place to sit if she wanted it. “How did you know I was here?” Adore asked. She didn’t seem curious, but not bored either. Just empty. The atmosphere got heavy with her tone, and Bianca suddenly realised how little this was about her.

“Michelle,” She ventured. “She told me, but I didn’t get it until now. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“My mom doesn’t even know yet.” Adore huffed, throwing the ends of whatever she was smoking off the side of the building. Bianca kind of felt the falling sensation along with it. “They won’t give me my phone back.”

Taking her seat, Bianca was hit by the smell of weed. “How did you get that in here?” She raised her eyebrows, hoping Adore would just _smile_. No such luck.

“I have my ways.” She muttered, and reached into her hoodie to pull out another. An actual cigarette this time. She rarely smoked blunts with Bianca around. Though, this was a special occasion.

Bianca didn’t know what to say that could help. She could buy her a new phone. She’d sneak it in, no one would suspect her. Just for something to do. Before she could voice the idea, the train was thought was derailed. Adore was speaking, and she blinked her eyes into focus to listen.

“Hey, Roy?” There was a flash of worry, but Bianca pushed it aside. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Go for it.”

Taking another pull, Adore almost finished her smoke. It felt like she’d barely lit it, but stress did that to people. Bianca had once seen a producer finish a cigarette in three puffs, and ever since then she’d steered clear of the addiction. They cost too much anyway.

Adore didn’t look at her, and stared off into the distance, watching one particular car a few blocks away as it struggled to park. Bianca watched too, not interested, but too nervous to watch the girl for any hints.

Finally, there was a breath. “Do you think I could have won?”

“I kind of assumed as much. Fuck those other girls.”

Adore laughed a little breathy laugh, but didn’t smile. “I didn’t. As soon as I got here, I knew I wouldn’t.” She sighed. “There are some good queens in there, Bianca, I’d have fucked the shit up.” Her face was so swollen, and Bianca wondered how she hadn’t noticed it before. She’d been crying. A lot.

“You don’t know that.”

“I felt like I did, but now its fucking over. I missed my chance.”

Bianca didn’t know what to say to that that would help anything. But the cold night air wasn’t as sobering as she thought it would be, and seeing Adore for the first time in a little while had gotten the best of her. “Bitch, one of many. What can I do to help?”

Finally, Adore turned to her, the ghost of something like a smile on her face. “You’re here, I just wanted someone here. And I’m glad it’s you.” A spark flashed in her eyes. “My number 1 bitch, running straight to my rescue. You’re whipped as fuck for me, girl.”

Bianca let herself laugh, and settled in close to hide from the wind. Adore felt so warm against the elements that she wanted to wrap her arms around her, but now was not the time.

Maybe one day she’d tell her. About the untucked video that would have bared all, that could have changed their lives forever. The one that would have told the world that Bianca del Rio was in love with Adore Delano, and that she was ready to tell people now.

But Adore wasn’t that person anymore, and she needed time to heal. She’d tell her then.


	32. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Post All Stars 3, Trixie had won, and Katya asks a question

The first night out after her win, had Trixie lying in bed alone, startled by the silence of her home. The hotel had been so loud. She’d fallen asleep to the sound of some couple in the next room humping more times than she really knew. Now, she almost missed their screaming.

She was feeling the absence of her own lover painfully, but there was really nothing to be done about it. They were halfway around the world from each other, and they had sat on the phone to each other for hours that day, hoping the relief of hearing a familiar voice would calm her down enough to sleep. Now, at three in the morning, Trixie wasn’t asleep.

Katya had said she was rushing home the next day, and she had had the plane tickets booked for weeks. One day late, of course; they never had life follow the romantic streak they saw everyone else enjoy. The exact maths had not been on either of their minds that night though. The night before Trixie left.

It had been something Trixie had never imagined it could be. When Katya left for All Stars, it wasn’t that bad. Granted, they hadn’t been as together as they were now. And, now that she was thinking about, it wasn’t exactly a picnic when Katya left. There hadn’t been no tears.

Turning on her side, Trixie felt her internal clock ticking, telling her how little time she had left to sleep. She needed to be at the airport at 10am, but that didn’t feel far away anymore. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to sleep.

Trixie was bored. She didn’t want to be alone, dwelling on her winnings, on how this was probably the last few months she had before her fame rocketed. She hadn’t considered it when she first signed up for the damn show. But now here she was, with a hundred thousand dollars, and nothing she knew she wanted to spend it on. Except Katya, but she didn’t like to take things from Trixie, no matter what kind of excess she had.

That moment, with Trixie staring at the wall, tempted to reach for her phone and just give up on sleep, there was a sound of shattering, and Trixie’s blood ran cold.

“Shit,” She whispered, reeling and rolling off her bed. She couldn’t die today, like that wouldn’t be fair. Who would get her new horde of riches? Grabbing the bat she still kept under her bed (a side effect of growing up gay on stories of the Milwaukee Cannibal himself) Trixie felt her arms ache with strain.

Except there was no worry to be had, because, when she listened hard, she could hear a stream of hissing curses, and she knew that voice anywhere.

Dropping the bat, narrowly avoiding it hitting her feet as it fell, Trixie bounded out the door, still in just her light sleep shirt and boxers, she spotted Katya fussing over a broken glass in the kitchen. She had wormed her way in through a window Trixie must have left open above the sink, and when Trixie spotted her lanky body shifting around on her haunches on the floor, all inhibition melted out of her.

“Katya!” Her voice hit the perfect level between talking and shouting, and Katya almost fell trying to crane hr neck to see her. Thank god she was quick, and caught herself, spinning on her ankle and to her feet before Trixie could take a step, and finding her way into her boyfriend’s arms.

“Hey,” She whispered into Trixie’s neck, hiding away in there as if she would never hold her again. “Fuck, you won.”

“I won, and you’re back early.”

Katya laughed in a hushed, wheezing sort of way. “I got an earlier plane, cost a bomb but worth it.” She was almost shaking, excited probably, but Katya was never as easy to read as she seemed. “So worth it.”

Katya smelled like perfume, probably samples from the airport or robbed off a sleeping passenger, Trixie didn’t care. She was here, and the sun would be coming up in a few hours, and she didn’t have to go to the airport anymore because Katya was already there.

She didn’t think she’d have trouble sleeping through the entire next day with Katya there.

* * *

 

Later when the sun was in fact rising, and Katya was holding her, Trixie’s face close to her chest, Trixie found herself daydreaming. About just retiring from drag and disappearing into the night with her money, about buying a house and just staying in it, hidden away and safe. Happy even, who knows.

Katya was murmuring above her, maybe asleep, but maybe just thinking out loud. Trixie didn’t care, but she spoke anyway, hoping maybe for the release of an active thought, whether Katya was awake to answer or not.

“What the hell am I gonna do with 100k, babe?” She whispered, and felt Katya’s arms felt around her. Katya’s chin inched up to rest on the top of her head, stretching out to do it, but Trixie would almost hear her thinking. Katya always knew how to relax her at night, but this was not going to be one of those times. This time, like she often did, Katya lived to surprise her, and Trixie could feel her bubbling up to speak.

“How about a wedding?” Katya spit out the words and before Trixie even had a chance to ponder them, she had continued, speaking fast, as if she didn’t have to breathe, as if this were more important. “I mean… we live together, and I love you, and I assume you love me you had sex with me as soon as I got inside and that’s a love thing. And it’s what you’ve always said you wanted and I’ve thought about it for months and I’m into it, I can see it. I can see all of it. The white picket fence and the vegetarian food and all. Maybe in the future, maybe now. Whatever you want. But I’m okay with now. I’d really like it to be now.”

Trixie felt her throat dry up. In shock maybe, but she’d never dreamed Katya thought like that at all. When they’d met, Katya was been more than vocally against the idea of marriage, she’d openly try and debunk the ‘myth’ of true love for whoever was willing to listen to her, and more likely than not, that person would be Trixie. It had led to a couple of well mannered fights, but ever since then, it hadn’t been on Trixie mind, besides as one of those dreams you linger on. Not a reality.

But here was Katya, looking up at her with big, nervous eyes and, in a roundabout way, asking her to marry her. And she couldn’t help but feel extra naked under her gaze. It made her shiver. But Katya was getting scared at her silence, and she couldn’t let her suffer to enjoy the moment, so she choked out a word.

“Yes.”


	33. Trixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt based on a picture submitted to my tumblr, of little shark booties that I couldn't resist writing a one shot for! Sequel to the last chapter

Trixie felt the beginnings of a wail even the damn kid had filled his lungs with air to do it. Lying in bed, she desperately tried to force herself up, but it just wasn’t happening. Not after last night. She wanted to smother herself with her own pillow before she’d get up.

Katya had been so sick. Full body vomiting that had had the double impact of keeping the baby awake and Trixie running between her and Calvin until she felt like maybe she was the one with food poisoning. It was Katya’s own fault too, she was the one who stopped at the all-night takeaway for chicken nuggets. She’d learned that lesson when she was 21, but Katya apparently had not.

And Katya was gross when she was sick. Gross, but still very helpless. And loud. Very, very loud.

Calvin was having none of it.

It kind of felt like two people on opposite sides of the fucking house were screaming. Because that’s exactly what was happening, and Trixie was starting to feel death’s cold breath on her neck. Or, at least, it kind of felt like that.

“Katya?” Trixie spun around into the bathroom, holding herself up on the bannister. She was so tired she felt black dots in her vision. It had been more than 24 hours awake now, and maybe the whole Milwaukee trend of murders had something legitimate behind it. Like, a biological thing. Something in the water that was hiding in her blood stream for years. “Do you need anything, girl?”

Looking like a mix between the monster from the swamp and the shadow of a woman, Katya was lying on the ground. Back when Trixie was alive and trying her best to take care of two _real_ people, she’d brought her in a pillow and blanket, but both had been discarded to the side in favour of the cool tiles and lying her head on the toilet seat. For a sad moment, Trixie wished she was asleep on the toilet seat. It looked alright. But Katya always seemed to pull of weird, gross stuff like that.

Trixie was sure Katya wasn’t actually dead, but she kind of looked it, and stumbled sleepily over to check her pulse like that would help at all. As soon as she touched her boiling skin, Katya jumped back into action. “Mawma I am _tired_ , three days without sleep, I can’t keep doing this.”

“It’s been hours, not days, and go back to sleep.”

Katya’s beady eyes glared up at her, tired and sad, and she smiled a little. Swaying in place, Trixie felt something in her chest bloom open again, and maybe she was just catching her second (third) wind, or maybe she just couldn’t be annoyed at Katya, even when she was exhausted. And even when she could hear Calvin screaming already, and he wouldn’t be quiet until Katya was. That was real, but Trixie could do this. She was the best husband ever and she was not above proving it.

“Can I have a glass of water?” Katya asked, begging. Trixie nodded and whisked her way out of the room. Moving silently, she ghosted around the house, gingerly taking a glass from the cupboard, and filling it with water.

Dropping it back to Katya and finding her asleep again, Trixie placed the glass down on the floor, where her body was twisting its way around the toilet like a snake around its meal. Katya was starting to grey a little more now, and her hair was thinning out. Soon she wouldn’t be able to make fun of her anymore for her own lack of hair, and Trixie lived for it. She still loved to bounce around the house in wigs though, and thank god she hadn’t throw up on any tonight. Wigs were so _expensive._

Calvin had quieted down, but just as Trixie was starting to daydream about bed again, he let out a scream that woke Katya up enough to groan, and forced Trixie to her feet. “It’s okay, I got it.” She murmured down to her husband, and stepping out of the room after Katya had done nothing but spew out a couple of choice words slurred together into one.

The baby’s room was yellow, and bright. Katya had been very insistent on the gender neutral colour, and Trixie loved it anyway. Yellow was easy to paint over, for the days he got older and started to draw on the walls. Her mom loved to tell stories of Trixie herself doing that as a child, and Calvin was already a handful.

He was fussing when she finally got to his room, not quite crying anymore though, and she slid her way over to his crib as quietly as she could, trying not to startle, and hoping to any deity that may exist that he would calm down when he saw her. And hopefully didn’t need a diaper change, she really wasn’t in the mood.

But her fears were unfounded, and Calvin was calm, and giggled when he saw her. “Are you laughing at my bags?” She whispered, reaching down to offer her hand to the youngster. She knew her eyes must be crazy looking now, she always showed her tiredness on her face.

She let him play with her hand, tiring himself out hopefully. Across the house, she could hear Katya throwing up again, and hummed, trying to drown out the sound. She wished she could be in two places at once but it just wasn’t realistic, and she needed to take care of them both. And Calvin needed to sleep, or he’d be a nightmare the next day. At least Katya was grown up to know not to be a little bitch like this one.

Calvin had ripped off one of his little booties. Sharks, after Katya’s runway. She’d learned how to knit to make them, because where else would a kid get anything fashionable. He held it in his hands, cuddling it like it was a lifeline, and Trixie had a flashback, hearing Katya try to explain this look to her after the show. She had seen it in her head, but it was nothing compared to the finished product. The real thing.

It was kind of like that with Calvin too. They’d talked about it for so long before making a move, but as soon as they’d seen him it was all cards on the table, and he was theirs. Hell, they’d had more self-control when they’d gotten the dog.

But looking at the two cars in the driveway, and toys strewn throughout the house, Trixie was relaxed. She gotten what she wanted, and much, _much_ more with Katya. She just hadn’t seen it coming. That made it so much better.


	34. Pearlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Violet comforts Pearl after some other queens bad talk her

As quickly as the lip sync had started, it seemed to end, and now Pearl felt like an asshole. Trixie had deserved to be there, as much as anyone else, and maybe more. As much as she believed that though, Ru had chosen her, and now Pearl was the one who had to deal with the aftermath.

Katya was vocally pissed almost immediately, and it wasn’t as if the others held back on their agreements. Trixie had made fast friends with half the girls in there already, and had known even more from before the show even started. And she’d taken her out, and now she had a target on her back, even more than before.

Then there was Ru herself, forcibly reminding Pearl that she had ‘no personality’ and that was the final straw. Pearl bolted, before anyone else had the chance to lay it on her. She was sure they all would later, in their little behind the scenes bitch-fest, but for now, she didn’t care. She needed fresh air and a cigarette before she dropped out entirely.

Fucking Rupaul telling her she had no personality. It had hit her hard, and over and over, like she was being held down and beaten by those stupid words. Trixie had personality. She was mostly consisting of personality, but Ru still threw her away. What did he want from them?

The air was hot against her skin, in contrast to the freezing work room. Pearl dug around in her pockets, searching for the little box that held her smokes, and almost gagged at the smell of weed that wafted out when she opened it. She hadn’t finished the smoke from the night before. Granted, her stash was big, and she didn’t have to save anything, but she was glad she’d left this little one. She needed it, desperately.

Lighting up quickly, back to the door and legs crossed, Pearl stared out into the car park. It was empty, spare for a few guys unloading some equipment on the opposite end of the lot. That wasn’t her problem, they probably wouldn’t even see.

She felt like shit, stuck in a comedy challenge that Trixie would have aced, but instead it was her, and she could tell Max wasn’t happy. Well, fuck Max, she didn’t have to please her, Max would be fine if Max worked, it didn’t mean she had to bend over backwards to stay somewhere she wasn’t wanted.

Behind her, the door jolted open, suddenly, and Perl was thrown forward against the metal railings. “What the fuck… oh, hey,” she said, nodding at Violet as she slid her tiny body through the crack Pearl had left her. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you’d have weed, I am dying in there.” Violet laughed it off, and took the smoke that was offered to her. Pearl didn’t believe her excuse, her body language was wrong, too stiff and careful. She was out here to check on her, and Pearl didn’t know if that made her blood boil or freeze still in her veins.  “You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to write jokes that seem original with these girls.”

“Was anyone enemies this early in a season before?”

“Whose got enemies?” Violet asked, passing back the joint with false laziness that really did piss Pearl off. She didn’t say anything though. She was too tired to start fighting with the biggest bitch of the group just yet. If anyone in there was more disliked that herself, it was Violet Chachki.

So, instead of answering, she just shrugged her heavy shoulders and ignoring the other queen, feeling her eyes grow slighter as the memory of Ru’s face died away from her recent memory.

Violet was out of her eyeline, but she could still feel her behind her, lighting up a real cigarette and relaxing against the railing beside her. She was watching the workers Pearl had noticed earlier, and winced when she saw them struggle. Still, Pearl came out to be alone, and she wasn’t going to let this bitch ruin that for her.

Seeming to notice that for herself, Violet sighed again. “I heard was Ru said,” she murmured, quiet enough to not get caught upon and winds and carried to anyone else’s ears but Pearl’s. “She was being a real, mega bitch, don’t listen to it. She’s trying to push but that’s just being rude.” She was rolling her eyes. Pearl couldn’t see but she could feel it in her voice.

“Thanks.” She said, throwing her roach on the ground and watching sparks fly as it hit the cement. “I’m going back inside, I need to piss.” She offered a weak, polite smile but Violet was having none of her bullshit and put out an arm to stop her.

Pearl stared at her for a moment, before the icy expression on Violets face melted away, and she seemed sheepish. “Sorry, just… I’m here if you want to talk, I know what it’s like to get singled out.”

She could feel her face betraying her surprise, and Pearl wished it wasn’t, because this baby glamazon in front of her was starting to look embarrassed and she really didn’t have the mental energy to deal with that. They were still strangers, after all.

“Thank you,” she said, forcing every syllable to actual mean something out loud, because they did mean something. She really was thankful to Violet, to think of her, and to come out and help her even though she probably wasn’t doing much better in this challenge. Some mega-bitch she was.

Violet just smiled and let her pass, and Pearl got a lungful of her perfume on the way passed.

Later, she’d arrive back to Max with some ideas, and a half mended confidence. All of that, as much as she hated to admit it, was thanks to Violet Chachki.


	35. Biadore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bianca over hears Adore and Bonnie talking about her

Bianca hadn’t seen her in a very long time, before Adore came tumbling back into her life like so many rocks during a landslide. Her popping back up in NYC meant Bianca saw a lot more of her than she had gotten used too, and that wasn’t a bad thing, but it was strange. Seeing anyone you are so close with, but not physically close too anymore, was always a little weird.

Adore didn’t see it that way, but she never found anything physical to be awkward at all, at least not like Bianca did. She had changed a lot. Her body and hair were different, and her face had aged into something a lot more adult than before, but she was still very much the same person. Bubbly and bright, with that lingering darkness that allowed them to actual get on, rather than just leach off each other. And, because of that, Bianca didn’t know what to expect while she waited to meet her for the first time in a year.

They’d settled on a bar, somewhere they hopefully wouldn’t be recognised, and that also served cocktails (a rare lucky break that Bianca visited sparingly enough to keep her cover), and Adore was late. She was punctual for shows, but that’s usually where the trend ended, and she was probably miles away smoking a blunt in a field for all Bianca knew. Still, it didn’t bother her. In fact, having the time to get wasted on her own terms before he got there was a gift in disguise.

And Bianca wasn’t taking it lightly.

She was nervous, far more than she expected to be, and it was almost painful to think about those implications. Her hands felt too hot around her wine glass, and she hated to be sitting in a bar in thought like some kind of poet, so Bianca pulled out her phone.

3 missed calls, all from Adore, probably all filled with varying levels of stress as she tried to navigate her way through a city that was hell to drive in in the first place. Though, Adore probably got an Uber.

Ignoring the first two voicemails in favour of the third, Bianca felt another rush of those nerves, hearing that voice again. No matter how much her body changed, her voice stayed the same. And Adore sounded just a little off from usual.

“Listen,” her voice rang through the speaker like she was swallowing it as she spoke. “B, I’m so sorry I’m late, girl, I didn’t think shit through and shits fucked up right now, but I’m outside the bar. Mom is about to call me and I needed a cigarette,” Adore giggled across the line, and Bianca’s eyes were glued to the door. “If you know what I mean... so yeah, I see you soon. Love you, byee!”

Bianca pulled the phone away and picked up her glass, draining the last of it with gusto. Liquid courage had never failed her, and Adore was outside. She knew Adore, and if she told her as much, she was waiting for her to come to her. Like a nervous dog. Bianca slid out of the booth she had claimed for herself, hidden away in the back. Adore was in the smoking area, she could see her through the windows now that she was looking. All long blonde hair, loose around her shoulders to hide her face, but she wasn’t sneaky.

She was still on the phone with her mom, arms folded under her ribs, and Bianca felt that surge of affection she wasn’t sure if she wanted to still be there or not. She was so caught up in talking, smiling down the receiver, that she didn’t see Bianca leave the bar and didn’t notice her creeping up, alcohol still burning in her belly and coming to a stop behind a load of bushes that hid the door from the rest of the spot.

Adore was kicking around at the floor, and Bianca wanted to wait until she hung up to surprise her, but suddenly, that plan came to a grinding halt in its tracks.

“I don’t know, Mom, I don’t want to fuck this up.” She was speaking in between a whisper and a grumble, and Bianca’s ears strained to listen of their own volition. She thought about making her leave, but suddenly found herself rooted to the spot more so than the plants hiding her from the other queen’s sight. “We haven’t talked in ages so… no, messaging doesn’t count as talking.”

Bianca rolled her eyes, but curiosity had her caught up in its web, and she wasn’t escaping anytime soon. Not when Adore was smiling like that. She had such nice teeth, and there was something special about the way she smiled at people she loved. Something she was doing now, even over the phone. Bianca had once had that smile directed at her, so she knew how good it felt.

She hadn’t noticed, but Adore had what was very clearly not just a cigarette between her fingers and drew it up for a pull as her mother spoke. She was nodding, even though Bonnie couldn’t see her. “It’s not like that, mom. I’m like… I’m just not on his radar like that. Kinda missed my window there.” There was a pause. “No, mom, its fine, I’m just nervous. Every time I’m over it, I’m not really, its fucked up.” She took another long drag, releasing only when she had to speak again.

Bianca felt her lung begging for air, but she couldn’t find it in her to fill them. It was like she was buried in quicksand, just waiting to be swallowed up by it.

Adore took in a big breath. “It’s been a year since I’ve seen Bianca, much less Roy.” She scoffed. “I’m not over it though, mom, I don’t know what to do. I want to be his friend, like always but its-“

Bonnie must have cut her off, because Adore fell silent, hewing away on her bottom lip like she was trying to squeeze the filler out of it. “No, it is worth it! Just trust me, I know what I’m doing, and I know what I want.” She threw the smoke on the ground, stamping down on in with her huge boots. “I’ll be his friend, it’ll work out in the end.”

Bianca felt the panic settle in fast, aware that this phone call was coming to an end, but also unable to move, her mind reeling. Adore liked her? For how long? And why had she kept it from her, its not like she kept anything else a secret. Even when they fooled around a little, she’d never brought it up. It felt as if everything was falling into place, and suddenly it all made sense. Adore was in love with her? Maybe? Well, fuck, there was a coincidence.

Not sure if she should flee or not, Bianca found the choice was taken from her, when Adore was suddenly right in front of her, eyes wide and lips releasing the last little bit of smoke in her lungs. “Hi?” She choked, not a statement, but a question.

Bianca felt like a dumb teenager with only the most basic grasp of English and struggled to respond for a moment. “Hello.” She tried to smile, but the damage was done, and Adore _knew_.

“Were you eavesdropping on me?” Adore asked, a hint of a smile in her voice, but panic written all over her face.

“Accidentally, but I guess.”

“What did you hear?”

“A little?” Bianca offered, but he knew Adore wouldn’t take it, and if anyone could get her to shut the fuck up and just answer the question, it was her. “A lot of the end.”

“Fuck,” Adore breathed, and suddenly her eyebrows creased together and she seemed sad, and Bianca regretted anything she said at all. Ever.

But Adore was laughing, and suddenly it was Bianca thrown for a loop. “Umm, I’m just gonna leave, this is way too much for me to deal with right now. Call me if you ever want to see me again, I don’t know-“ Bianca reached out to touch her, and felt Adore’s arm tense when she came into contact.

“Why are you leaving?”

Adore’s wide, frustrated stare would have been funny out of context, but, sadly, this context wasn’t anything to laugh at. Bianca was stressed, and a little drunk if she didn’t mind admitting it. Adore never answered her.

“Well? I don’t have all day, I have a job.” Bianca said, trying to relax he friend but very much aware of how much more agitated Adore was getting the longer she kept her hold steady on her arm. So she dropped it. “C’mon.” She prompted.

Adore was rolling her eyes. “You heard.” She whispered, and Bianca was running a little low on patience. Nerves were eating through her stomach like worms and she needed this off her mind. Whether that meant Adore hated her, or that she got laid tonight.

“Do you like me?” She asked, taking the pre-emptive strike towards something that could be brilliant, and with it, sealing away their chance at a nice drink and a catch up.

It took a moment, and Adore whipped out a box of cigarettes from somewhere (Bianca couldn’t image where they could have been in those skinny jeans), and lit it, avoiding looking at Bianca, as if if she didn’t look, she’d just disappear.

Eventually though, after a beat, and after Bianca struggled to keep herself steady, Adore nodded, and the moment was over, burning past them like a car on fire.

“You like me. Why didn’t you just say it, bitch, it’s been years?” She asked, still trying to catch Adore’s eyes, to no avail. She sighed. This was it. She really was about to do this. Out herself like some kind of sad twink in need of love. But here she was, and her mouth of moving before she could stop it.

“I’m being kind of hypocritical, and I’m sorry but girl, did you not know I’ve wanted you for a long time? I thought it was obvious?”

Adore eyes were dark when she looked up. “What?”

“Yeah.” Bianca said, a little nervous, and couldn’t help but scratch at her arm a little to relieve the weight of Adore’s eyes on her. “So?”

“So…” Adore echoed, and took a wary step towards Bianca, eyes narrowed. “Are you messing with me?”

“Never.” Bianca glared back.

“Because I’ll never talk to you again if you are.”

“I know. Good thing I’m not fucking around then.”

Bianca tried not to smile, trying not to spook her, but the strain was hard, because Adore couldn’t help but look excited, and it was one of the cutest things she’d ever seen Adore do. Which is a lot of moments to shift through, but Bianca was sure she was right. And it was all for her to see.

“Fuck,” Adore grinned. “You like me?”

“I won’t for much longer if you keep this up.” Adore shook her head, shaking the comment aside and claiming Bianca personal space in one, long-legged step.

“Then you won’t mind if I kiss you?” Adore said, confidence pouring off of her for a moment before it faded, and her shy nature shone through her eyes.

Bianca was reeling, and could only nod back, hoping Adore would get the message. There was no worry there, as she felt lips press against hers, hot and nervous, and all Adore. She could smell her perfume wafting into her own clothes, and for the first time in her life, wished there were fan out there taking pictures. She wanted this moment cemented into her life forever. She wanted to hack the security cameras, if she had too.

Because Adore Delano was kissing her, and she never, ever, thought she’d have a chance like this.


End file.
